The Howling, (Percy Jackson version)
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: Hero's are chosen for thing but when your born with this new history and past as, it all changes for you and now we learn how percy life might have been without the god's would he still be a hero without being a demigod, well here is how percy is destin to pretect man from evil, even if it is not the same, read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello its me the wolf Titan, Ironic aint it a titan working on percy jackson :P well i just figure i let you guys try out this story first chapter and would love some reviews from you and come on and try it if i get 10 reviews i will post another chapter and this is original because there is no CHaos!**_

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

The full moon was at its highest in the night sky, glowing a beautiful shade of silver as a warm breeze roamed through the small town. The tree branches were swaying slightly in the warm and gentle breeze. The two-story brick house was small and wasn't as impressive as the others. It was clearly the oldest home in town. The dark gray shingles had recently been replaced and looked almost-out of place with the foundation starting to crumble and the bricks looking as if they were ready to fall out. The paint on the window frames and around the roof was peeling. There was a large dusty attic and one large stained-glass window. When the moon shone through it, it seemed to make the colors dance on the floor. The stained glass was so beautiful; you only needed to look at it to feel the history radiating from the small house. There was a small balcony on the second floor where a young man that lived there would sit, especially when the full moon was out, and this was one of the best that the young man had ever seen. The young man's name is Percy Jackson. He was a tall, lean-looking young man with light brown hair. His eyes in the moonlight were almost exactly the same color as the full moon that he was currently looking at, Of all of the things that he could pick out about himself, he believed that his eyes were what he liked the most. Where most people's eyes glowed red from camera flash, his would glow bright silver. They were normally grey, but, when he would become excited or really happy, it seemed as though they would change to a bright silver color or if he got upset or mad they would turn a dark grey. The color of slate.

When they turned dark grey, it seemed to give him the look of a wolf with a light being pointed in its face. His face would contort and his eyes seemed to move further apart. His skin was a dark bronze from working outside on his cousin's farm over summer.

His nose bent somewhat when he inhaled and exhaled. He was well built from work. He also loved playing football and baseball and doing anything that would get his adrenalin pumping. He loved to race his car or to just take it out and run it as hard as he could. Every now and then, he would get into a fight just to see if he could take out someone that was bigger than he is.

As he looked down at his watch, he saw that it was about to turn midnight at any minute. Percy was becoming very restless. That night, he was so amazed at the moons beauty. It seemed as though it was hiding a secret that it would not tell. Tonight, he was even more restless than usual: tomorrow he would leave home for the first time in his life to go to college. Percy enjoyed – no – loved the sight of the full moon. She had a way of calming him down while he stared at the pockmarked surface. He never under stood why it was one of the few things that calmed him down, but it was. He was obsessed with the moon, as if she was calling him. Percy stared at the moon, trying to force her secrets from her.

He kept looking toward it when, suddenly, something familiar caught his eyes. Maybe a couple of miles from home, he saw his old high school. It looked small and forlorn from where he sat. It felt like only yesterday that he walked onto the stage to receive his diploma from the principal. It didn't matter that it actually happened two months ago. He thought back to all the wild things that he had done from the very beginning of his freshman year right through to the end of his senior year. The pranks, the parties, fighting and flirtations. He would probably go down in school history….

He sighed, thinking of all the good memories, knowing that they were over and that he wouldn't experience them anymore, but, hey! At least he had them and he was going to make new ones in college. Tomorrow he would leave home for the first time in his life.

After a few minutes of looking at the school and the small town, he looked back at the moon. After ten minutes turned to half an hour, Percy finally stood up from his spot; he knew that he would need to get some sleep before the long trip to Nashville. Percy turned around and moved over to the open window carefully. He made sure that it would always stay open whenever he went out on the roof. He started to remember the time when he'd been caught outside in the cold. As if it couldn't get worse, it was on one of the coldest nights during the winter.

He was so thankful that he was wearing some warms cloths, even if they were just a simple long sleeved shirt and a light pair of sweatpants. Then there was the embarrassment of having to ask Sally and Are's for help. He hated it when he started stuttering from the combination of the cold and nervousness. Then, they were forced to break the window to get it open when it was jammed. He could still see his foster sister's face. That smirk was so annoying. Once inside, he closed the window, locking it and looked into the medium size room. Its black paint covered every part of the room as it held no form of color in it. He felt an inner peace with the color; he had requested this as he was beginning high school.

On one of the walls, at least see three swords were hanging, each in their own respective colors that held a symbol of might – crimson red, black and silver. He quietly moved across the room; everyone else was sleeping at this hour. He set the alarm clock for about eight o'clock; he desired to have an early start. His eyes showed slight dark circles as a sign of a lack of sleep from the last few days due to all the partying and celebrating. He began to try to get as much sleep in the small set of hours before the morning, but, it would probably be enough as he would need to stay awake for days on end and all he could need if he wanted it to be was just a single hour of sleep, even if it was dangerous. Just as he was close to falling into his slumber, he said to himself in a ritualistic way.

"Tomorrow is a new day…"

What Percy didn't know was that during his time outside on the roof, he was being watched from his very own front yard. A man had been watching him as he stood there. His face was obscured by the darkness, along with being the under the broad-rim hat that was placed over his head. He was dressed in a matching long, leather overcoat that hid his body frame. If the streetlight hadn't been hung over him, flickering that night, no-one would have even seen this stranger. Not even the dogs wanted to bark at him. They whimpered with fear at his presence and began to run away with their tails tucked at his glance, The light started to flicker faster, on and off, on and off. It seemed like it was about to die. The strangest thing, though, was that the light had been changed just that morning…. The light blinked a couple more times, fighting desperately to shine. Soon, it was gone and the mysterious stranger was gone. The light sighed back into existence. The dogs calmed down and entered into their respective homes. The following morning arrived sooner than he hoped for; Percy was woken by a horrible screeching noise that was blasting from the other side of the room. It was the alarm clock. It had just hit eight o'clock.

"Damn clock," he grunted, rolling out of bed to turn it off. The thing simply annoyed him to no end in the morning to the point where he just wanted to throw it out the window, but knew he that wouldn't happen. He dragged his feet over to the bathroom, and as he got to the door, he noticed that it was closed. Not wanting to be rude, he knocked and grinned as a grouchy, feminine voice screamed, "Stay out! I'm not fully dressed!" That could only Thalia, his foster sister, and Percy knew from experience that she might be there for over an hour getting ready, even if she wasn't going anywhere. She was also going to the very same college Percy was heading to. Without the desire to waste time, he decided to use the guest bathroom hidden under the stairs. Finishing his morning routine, he went back to his room to get dressed. He put on a pair of old ripped jeans that he used for working or free time, one of his black t-shirts and a simple Dodge hat that he had gotten a while back. He gave a sigh as he was in his normal clothing and not in boxers. He may have gotten used to wearing them with his adopted family, but, still, on certain days, he felt uncomfortable with them. He needed to get the last of his boxes in the 'Demon' before he got going. Percy made his way outside as he was holding up one of the boxes filled with his possessions to place inside the car – the Demon. The Demon was a 1971 Dodge Demon; the car itself was a classic with its traditional paint job – a dark green, and, while on the bottom edges, it was bright, neon green. If anyone was lucky enough to get a good look under the hood of this great creature, they would find a 426 hemi engine. Percy and his foster father, Are's, had worked on the Demon for at least five whole years, and it was probably one of the very few things that they ever agreed on in their entire lives. When you turned it, on it could scare anything with its roaring engine. It could make women go wild when they rode it. Sometimes, they were too scared to even go in it after they heard it come in, but Percy was a persuasive one. His own mother used to say when she talked about him to some of her friends, "He could talk his way out of jail if he needed too. But if I found out he did go, I'll whoop him." It always made him laugh. God, he missed her. As he moved to get the rest of his boxes into the trunk of the Demon, he saw her and he couldn't help but chuckle. She was standing by the front door, her back to him. She looked like she was going to pick up a box that was too heavy for her. As she bent over to struggle with the box, Percy felt a mischievous grin spread over his face. What better time to pull one of his age-old pranks on his sister? He silently stalked up behind her, raising his right hand slowly 'til it was in the perfect position. Just as she got the strength to raise the box, Percy swung his hand as fast as he could. Thalia shrieked as his hand made contact with her butt. She jumped away from him as Percy laughed, almost tripping over the box in shock. When she turned around, she slammed her fist into her brother's stomach as hard as she could. A fire began to burn in her light hazel eyes, shooting daggers at him with pure fury as she began to scream. "What the hell, Percy?!"

But it wasn't the only thing as she continued, "Why did you do that?! It really hurt, you ass!" Percy snickered, giving a wolfish smile. Thalia simply huffed. Percy looked away as she continued, saying, "I hope that we don't have to see each other for a long time once we're in college!"

Percy barely heard what she was saying past his pleasure at the prank.

"I'd say I'm – ha, ha, ha – sorry – ha, ha – but I couldn't – ha, ha, ha, ha – resist! You just – ah ha – make it too easy!" He doubled over laughing, wiping small tears away and trying to calm down. Thalia crossed her hands and huffed, her face red. Percy stared incredulously at his extremely pissed step-sister and said,

"Oh, come off it, Thalia. You have got to get a new sense of humor, because yours seems to have run away from you." He then picked up the box that she was struggling with easily. Percy wondered to himself why she couldn't just pick it up, herself. It felt almost like it was box full of foam. He moved straight over to trunk of Thalia's cherry-red 2010 Chevy Camaro. Even though her father hated Chevy and felt that they were evil, sending jobs to other countries and away from hard workers, when he asked her what she wanted for her birthday, she looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes you could imagined and acted as sweet as honey. He just caved in. It is one of Thalia's most prized possessions and she had gotten it no more than six months ago for her eighteenth birthday as a gift from their father. Percy then finally realized that Thalia didn't even try to pick up the boxes after all. Rather, she began to watch him from against the wall beside the front door. The trunk was a lot smaller than most cars and it didn't look like it would even hold this last box. But, Percy had to try. So, he pushed and shoved it in. He finally decided to jump on the box and the thing actually it stuck in there. He slammed the trunk shut.

"Hey! Be careful with my car, you pain!" she yelled out at him from the wall.

Right there, her phone rang; some has-been boy band's song that she still liked a lot was being used as her ringtone. Holding up her index finger, she started to answer it. Percy heaved an exasperated sigh. Five minutes in girl-language meant more along the lines of five hours. Thalia was fairly pretty, at least, as far as someone he pretty much considered as his sister went, with long raven hair that flowed gently over her shoulders and her blue eyes were as bright as a clear summer sky. Her body, Percy supposed, was perfect since she had the perfect hourglass frame. The most amazing thing about her was that she could eat as much as she wanted to and not gain a single pound, unless she really tried to. Her face could make a man blind, or so his friends said, but beside the hot body, she owned an intelligent mind. Thalia had what any woman would desire and kill to have. His sister's only down side was her arrogance. When she desired something, she would stop at nothing to get it. Thalia walked back over to Percy as she closed her phone and said to him almost with great haste.

"Percy. That was John. His car broke down and can't be fixed for some time. He needs to join you in the Demon and go with you. I said it was ok with you. Got it?"

Percy rolled his eyes, wishing that she would have discussed this or, even better, that John had called him instead. Sometimes there was something about John that confused him about how he acted, but that was him and Percy wouldn't have him any other way. Thalia stepped into her car and waved goodbye, playing one of her playlist songs – something she couldn't go a day without – as she drove away from their home going from zero to fifty-four in thirty seconds, which was slow to him. Percy turned around soon as he knew that he was almost done with his packing: all he needed was to get a few more things and he would be on his way. Heading to the front door for what could be the last time in a while, he heard a loud, strong bark coming from behind. Percy turned around, wondering whose dog this was. He after turning, he gave off a big smile as he looked, knowing who it was. He saw a mighty dog with golden-brown fur, liquid brown eyes and a slightly curved tail standing near the passenger side of his car. It was his faithful old dog, Buddy. He was a rare breed to find, being a Rhodesian Ridgeback. Percy remembers rescuing Buddy when he was still a puppy – a skin-and-bone one, at that – with two burn marks on his ears. They had become the best of friends almost instantly when he had taken Buddy home, and the dog would never leave his side at all, if he could help it. Buddy looked at Percy with those large, almost puppy-like eyes as if to say, 'Percy, please takes me with you.' It hurt him that he wasn't able too.

"Sorry, boy. You can't come with me. And don't give me those eyes. You know they get me." Percy took Buddy by the collar and walked him into the house, knowing that it would be a long time before they saw each other again. He released the dog inside the house and Buddy bounded over onto the green leather couch, laying his head upon the armrest. Normally, Percy would usually go after him and make him get off the couch, but he decided to leave him alone today. He was leaving, after all. Percy looked to see his foster parents; his foster mother was sitting at the dining room table, drinking a steaming hot cup of coffee with some French vanilla cream stirred into it. He looked at her and her rich red hair with flyaway in her eyes. Her hair was obviously wild and, no matter what she did, she was just not able to tame it. Her eyes were just like Thalia's – pure blue like the sky – and her name was Sallyany, but almost everyone would simply call her Sally. Percy called out a greeting to her, but all she did was simply wave at him. Probably because she was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone talk in the morning without her second cup of coffee, and, by the looks of it, this was only her first. She was almost unnerving to be around sometimes; if Sally looked at someone, it seemed like she was almost looking into the very soul of a person. It was because of her that Percy was even a part of this family: when he was much younger, his parents died in an unexpected car crash and neither of his grandparents wanted to adopt him... Granted, one side was already dead and the other thought that he was worse than the black plague. But, Percy's luck changed one day. He was in a middle of a fight with three children at a random small orphanage leaving that town when Sally came over and helped him out. After a while, she came over, visiting him whenever she could until she decided to become a foster parent and requested Percy personally. Thalia became almost like a sister over time. He saw Sally as his mother. They may not have been related by blood, but it was their bond. It was almost as if she had given birth to him, anyway. He still remembered his birth mother a bit, but Sally… Well, they were pretty much the same. Both were kind and loving with a heart of gold. Moving over to the living room, he looked over to see what looked like a sixty-inch TV that was playing last night's recorded football game near the final moment were the team his foster father was rooting for was behind by six. Sitting in a leather chair was that very same man. Are's was his name. Are's was a mechanic, so he was a strong, burly man from working on cars and a few other types of machines. His head was completely bald from a freak accident in the shop. Are's had never liked Percy that much; it was strange and Percy knew that it was because of Sally that he was even here, sometimes; she was the only one who could keep him fairly calm. Are's was more like a coin that was being flipped; one minute, he could be a nice guy. The next, he was as mean as a rattle snake being kicked in the air. Now, Are's, on the other hand, was different. He had this disliking of Percy. Sometimes, he had this look like he was trying to keep some big secret from everyone, even Sally. Something that no one would ever know. Even if someone tortured him into telling, he would probably spit in their eyes. Percy walked over to the last box and picked it up; it was filled with some of his random stuff. He looked over at his foster father who looked up at him and said, "See you whenever, kid."

"So long, Are's."

Percy called over his shoulder as he put the box into the Demon. Percy got into his car and took a few moments to appreciate how the seat had molded to fit him perfectly. John's house wasn't that far away; it seemed like it was pretty much down the road from Percy. He could have walked down there, and often had before he got his license. Slightly run down and messed up on the side, but it was still a homely place. Percy parked in front of the house, appreciating the rumbling purr of the engine before switching it off and walking to the front door. This house was beautiful; almost one hundred years old, judging by the style. Percy could faintly hear children laughing and playing at the other houses in the street. 'THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!' He pounded on the door impatiently. He was just about to knock again, fist raised, but the door swung open, revealing John standing on the other side. His eyes were crossed, staring at Percy's closed fist almost an inch from his own nose which was curved from an accident that happen when they were little when he fell off the old oak tree in the back yard. But, Percy was very impressed; his best friend hadn't even flinched. Not one little bit. People didn't expect much from John when they saw him. The eighteen year-old was quite a bit rounder than most other people his age, and his hair hung down over his eyes. The most that anyone ever got a chance to see it would be a set of grey eyes, almost like a stormy sky. He wasn't into anything fashion-wise. Only whatever felt conferrable. The clothes that he wore weren't necessarily loose-fitting, but what he wore looked strange on him, and anyone, really, as he wore clothes that mix-matched and shoes simply too big for his feet. Whenever Percy offered to help him with getting different types of clothes, John would say that he didn't want any fashionable clothed and that it wasn't because he was poor or anything. He just didn't have a sense of fashion, even if it was standing right in front of him. But, that never stopped him. He just kept what he felt was comfortable to him. John wasn't very active, but it didn't make him some weakling; he could be an even match against Percy, but he just wasn't into fighting and usually only did it when he had no choice. Percy looked at his friend and saw that he was only holding a single box in his arms. Nothing else.

"Is that all you have? You do realize that we aren't coming back." Percy asked. Annoyance glittered in John's eyes as he answered Percy's question.

"This is all my stuff. I sold the rest of it to get all the things for college and the other stuff I needed."

They walked down to the Demon and they buckled up. John asked Percy,

"When do I get to drive the Demon?"

Percy snorted, chuckling wryly. John caught the look on his friend's face, and it said, "Not going to happen. Ever!"

Percy might have trusted John with sorting things but, when it came to driving the Demon… Well, it wasn't going to happen. John always had this… issue of crashing into things. Percy replied with, "Remember what you did to that 69' Mustang I helped you repair and invested three grand into it when we first found it? No one could put it back together again."

John narrowed his eyes, looking straight at Percy.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" John asked.

Percy responded to him. "Never in your life."

He placed the key in the ignition, started it up and turned the radio back on so that he could listen to that old classic country music. He shifted the car into reverse and left the place, knowing that it would be a long time until he would see it again, and drove. He looked around as he passed some of the children moving past him. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing them this was almost like a 'so long' as he saw them wave, chasing him he chuckled. He knew what they wanted. They wanted to hear as he revved the engine, which was almost a mistake as he saw the police. But, right as he did, seeing the charger with its one four cylinders, he realized that he could have a chance, but noticed that it a female cop was in the car who looked at him, giving an almost wicked smile. Percy could outrun her as he moved fast. It felt like he was giving her some excitement. He was showing off, but he needed to be serious as he moved, pounding the gas as he drove off, leaving the town.

People were surprised as heck. He was when he was invited. Most never got out of this town but, when he was getting the chance, he took it. Percy made a vow when his parent's had died that he would never die in this one horse town. To him, time just seemed to slow down, but he just kept moving, for each minute seemed like hours. The road became dark and lifeless as they drove down it. It seemed like he could have passed out from the tiredness, but the Demon rode down the smooth road like he always did, one of his small problems that caused him to crash. Percy still had large, dark circles around his eyes. He looked onto that dark road. Then for a second, Percy mind was looking at him from outside of his body. For a moment, he looked peaceful, with his eye's closing slightly. He thought as he drove, 'God. I'm so tired. How long I have been driving for? Five, six hours?"

There, as Percy looked into the darkness, he saw that there was no street light and the only way he could see where he was going was from his head lights that shone bright in the darkness. He was right. Driving and being quiet with the music on as high as it could be didn't seem to work at all. All it did to Percy was drive him to the midst of boredom, wanting something else to do to as he drove, but he wasn't going to stop. He felt like he was close. When he looked to see that he was near the highway – maybe a couple of miles – and there wouldn't be anything that could or would stop him until he made it. But, it didn't seem to be working and he felt like he was going to fall asleep and fast. He slapped himself as hard as he could without knocking him out. It felt like it wasn't going to work, but he kept himself busy. He drove faster, rolling the windows down and having the cold air hit him which kept him awake. It wasn't long until he saw the light of some gas station. He decided that he couldn't go any longer – not without risking himself crashing the Demon.

He put it in park, pushed the seat back and fell into a short sleep, telling himself,

"Just a few minutes. Then, I'll get back on the road."

There, he fell asleep, having nothing but a deep, dark, dreamless sleep that drew him closer and farther into the abyss that was his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello its me the Titan of wolves, well I know I said i wanted more reviews but a good new fan likes it and wants more, and I like her name so this one is dedicated to Demigod vixen. may she like this one also and leave a review on what she likes the same for the rest of you.**  
Chapter 2: settling in

He started to slowly wake up as the light from the sun hit his face, He notice it was morning and as he looked at the clock on his wrist which said it was around noon, They overslept. Percy though as Nico woke him up  
"I must have been more tired than I thought I was." there he revved the engine as far as he could without blowing the engine and went obviously over the normal speed limit but there wasn't a single patrol car to be seen so he didn't have to worry about it for now.  
As he moved closer he listened to the small G.P.S system thanks to Nico helping him install the damn thing to his car, the thing told him he was about a mile or two from where they were currently at but they could see the but they could almost see it from here that old college well it wasn't that old only about fifty maybe sixty years old. Its name is 'Avalon university' strange name He thought never understood who would name a college that.  
While driving into the entrance of the parking lot it was clear summer afternoon the sun raining down the warm beams hitting the people. There were many cars in the lot and there looked like there wasn't enough room to find any spot to park it.

The school looked beautiful as it raised high in the sky when you looked up the foundation made up completely by brick's revealing it's stone strong structure as had the form of it being builder by the finest structure that could possibly have the biggest building had high arches showing off.  
But Percy wasn't interested in looking at some old dusty building as he was way too busy looking at some of the most beautiful young co-eds that were sitting under a large old oak tree. They were each wearing a different kind of clothing most of the tops were ether short t-shirts or belly shirt and the lower wear was mostly tight skinny jeans and shorts that barley covered anything. They seemed to be looking at him through the window of the Demon, Couple of them winking their right eye. It was a distant away from the parking lot but freed could tell and he was unable to keep his eyes off them.

Suddenly Nico grab the wheel jerking it away from Percy which made him pay attention again as he looked to see what looked to me like a 1500 ford door's black paint job shining almost blinding him slightly.  
"Oh, shit!"  
Percy moved into pure instinks as he took the wheel back and slang to the side barly missing the truck, this was soon that he began to pay attention to the road again but it was a good thing thought because if it wasn't for the fact Percy had good response time he surely would have hit that ford truck and badly gotten hurt. He slid out of the way and narrowly missed him he stopped to look and check but all he saw if the guy driving the truck had stopped, but he hadn't. In fact, he couldn't even see what had happened to that truck. There as Percy looked in front of him he felt a small bit of good luck as he saw a parking space put big enough to place the Demon in there without the worry of it getting dented by some careless person.

Percy moved out of the Demon having little to no trouble making sure he didn't hit another person's car he reached and made sure it was completely locked and no way it would be open unless you had the Key's with it not wanting anything to happen to this strong and mighty car.

As he slowly walked up to the biggest building Half blood even had, with the great intention of getting completely register in there and getting the key and number to the room they Percy had a curiosity in him as he began wondering where he would be staying in or if he would have a roommate for the rest of the semester, There as he got into the hallway to where the dean of registration's was supposed to be Percy notice a woman around the age of thirty in a high class suit and there Percy knew that they were the dean and she was typing on the computer he looked at her and she looked nice she had long red hair and was short there wasn't anything fancy about here not really any makeup. Percy walked up to the woman who as he looked at the name on her desk said Mrs. calipso, as she was apparently named, he walked up to her the older woman looked at him and said,

"may I help you sir" there was a smile and her voice was amazing it was a sweet southern twang. There Percy looked at the older woman and said to Calipso  
"Hello my name is Percy Jackson and Over there is Nico are students here and, i need to get the room and key for the year semester. There she nodded looking at Percy and there for a second it looked like to him she winked at him and then she began to typed fast, After a few seconds of typing on the laptop she stopped and there a two pieces of paper came from the printer they were two small pieces that were mostly white as you looked at them. She moved her hands over to them and picked them up gently trying not to ruin them or something. She passed it over and looked after a few seconds she nodded and grabbed a key and said to the young man. "Here you go sir but I do have to tell you we only have two dorm's remaining and one spot for the male and the other is the female dorms and it seems like we won't be having any other male's so you two are going to have to pick." She smirked as she eyed at him with a small amount of desire.

"Hey Nico there seems to be an issue the male dorm is full except for one more person and there a room for the female but only one of use can get." There Nico looked at his friend and said something that would shock Percy completely.  
"You take the Female dorm, Percy." It shocked Percy out as he never thought he heat that and there it there a question came to Percy scene high school and he couldn't put it off and so he asked him  
"Nico are you gay?"

there was a moment of silence and it could be cut by a butter knife as Percy waited for the answer. There was a sigh from Nicos as he began to speak to him.  
"Yes Percy I am."

Percy blinked a couple times, trying to keep his mouth closed as he processed his best friend's revelation, his best friend since they were in 3rd grade was gay but he should have known though he Had notice how odd he acted during gym class around some of the other guys the way he look uncomfortable near them. Nico looked at Percy back in the eyes and said "does it bother you that I'm gay you're really the first to know this." There Percy looked over at his friend and knew that He completely trusted him and he nodded and replied  
"Hey we've been friends for a long time I'm not just going to because you're gay I'm not that kind of person and it's not like you ever hit on me or anything right." There Nico looked and said,  
"Thanks men we better get are stuff so what room do I have?" Percy couldn't barley believe it he was literally getting the female dorm, Percy moved over to the side of his arm and pinched himself he felt the small amount of pain, he made sure that he was actually awake and nods as he moved back over to the demon and slowly out of the building , he walked over to his car as he opened the back trunk he rose his head as he suddenly was curious, he checked to see what was going on as he notice he was alone in the parking lot most of the people he saw seemed to almost disappeared, he nudged his shoulder as he, moved his hand over and grabbed the piece of paper seeing the rom number that he was going to need.

There Percy told himself, his number something with a 113 on it. But Percy could tell it was a little more than just that; their friendship would be stronger now, considering what had just happened. They headed back to the Demon, and collected some of the more important boxes to put in their dorms.  
Percy walked down the hallway that was panted white it was a long narrow hallway that seemed to Percy to be endless as he held about 5 boxes at the time he looked the best he is able to when he went down the hall and as he moved he looked to see a turn that went to the right side he decided to move that way there Percy thought in his head

"I swear I would lose my own head if it wasn't attached to my body."  
as he was thinking of what he was going to do in order to find his room to him he was completely and utterly lost at the moment. it was all confusing to him that even if it was the first day he saw absolutely not one woman could be seen from as far as he could tell he kept moving and there he took that right corner going down to that new hallway three suddenly boxes flew in the air going ever where in random directions and Percy was on his back feeling some weight on him his lower rear hurting a bit from the fall and there he looked to see a long set of blond hair on his chest with muffling coming saying out to him,  
"Sorry I didn't see you there."

He moved around some as he tried to help her back up which wasn't that hard she was so small Percy could pick her up put her in his pocket and take her home. He moved her to her feet and she looked at him.  
"Are you ok?" Percy asked as he looked at the small blonde woman. She smiled at Percy and said "Name's Annabeth Night are you ok." her voice was so sweet and calmed it was almst like you could hear the angel specking threw her with great pleasure, Percy liked the name it was so different and it was exotic not like some of the same boring name's he's been hearing his whole life. There Percy started to think of something to say, But he couldn't get anything out as he looked at her with his eyes.  
She was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen her hair was long flowing golden blonde hair that was almost half way down her back. The curel's that was right around her eyes. She had the face he could describe as beautify, she had little to no baby fat it was smooth no form of imperfection her noise had a small arch it it as she smiled she would make most men... heck even women go head over heels for her, when she smile it was bright and sparkled from the small amount of light like the sun. Her lips were cherry red. The he got a look at her eye's that for a minute Percy could have swarm that they were red as blood and the pupils that were slit down the middle. But there she blinked and they were perfectly normal and the color green. Then her skin it seemed almost like her own skin was kissed by the sun by how perfectly tan she was.  
As Percy looked down and looked at her whole body she had an hourglass shape frame her breast were perfect for a person her size, but at the same time slightly bigger and firm and had legs that were smooth. She was wearing at this moment a pair of short that must have been painted on because there was not even on form of wrinkle on the pants. He almost wished she'd turn around and bend over to pick something up. Percy mentally shook himself out of the fantasy. Her shirt was pure red it also didn't have any sleeves on. She had a bag that on the side on of her that held a cute little fox.  
There he heard her say to him as he was looking at her.  
"Are you lost?" it took Percy a minute for that to reach his brain and there he said " sort of oh um Percy Jackson."  
He smiled looking at her as he soon remembering he never gave it to her. She responded with another smile and said  
"Well Percy Jackson I'm wondering because this is the females dorm room the guys are in the east side." there he knew that there might be some trouble so he resounded saying

" I know that but the male dorm is full so I'm being placed over here in dorm." there he looked at his small paper that had its number that showed room 523 and there he finished his sentence " 523." Annabeth responded and said "oh that's down the hall right there." there she pointed down that hallway. "Then look to your right." that seemed to be all she said then she suddenly grabbed his hand and shacked it there at that second she let go of it and ran away down the hall as fast as her leg would let her.

There suddenly Percy felt something in his hand he slowly began to open it up and looked to see there was, he saw a card, with a number and Annabeth's name, and a lip mark in the same color of her lipstick, with a message saying 'call me'. Percy wondered when she was able to make it but decided not to bother he placed the card in his back pocket and decided he would defiantly call her when he had the chance: there was nothing wrong with a little flirting, or maybe even a girlfriend…. Besides, she was smoking and his heart was racing slightly.

There Percy decided he was going to as he felt something affecting between them his heart racing slightly even if he just meets her. He began to move down the hall doing everything Annabeth had told him to do he looked at the doors and he also began to notice after seeing Annabeth the other co-ed began to show up it was sort of weird and all it was right after seeing her but oh well some were giving him an odd look like they were saying to him  
"What are you doing." or some it looked a bit like lust was affecting them he always had that effect on female's sometimes it could be a blessing or a curse.  
There he looked at the doors and found the room he was looking for with the numbers 523 right dead center with an eye hole that must have been added in sometimes maybe last year. He moved into the room looking inside it the room's walls were white like egg shells there were two beds as it was intended for more than one person which it probably won't bug him much.

There was a closet that could fit in a load of shirts and jeans and a desk with a light over it for when there is a late night studying and working the beds were naked not showing for when someone on then you could see open the door and saw that there was a shower and toilet. It seemed like a good relaxing place to stay. He garbed the box that he had with him getting ready to unpack all the stuff to make it feel like home or as close to his old room. He moved up placing the covers that were red and the grey covers on it. It began to feel almost like home as he looked around and was beginning to get the last of his boxes open getting ready to finish the last of his packing.

There suddenly there was a knocking on the door as Percy looked over hearing the sound coming from behind him he gave a small huff as he moved to see who it was that wanted to come over right this second. As he open the door firmly holding the knob and open there he saw two slender figure standing in front of him it took a second to know it was but the voice that hit him told him who the first person was as soon as they said.  
"What are you doing here Percy you moron?"

It was Thalia standing there with her arms crossed over looking mad with her foot tapping staring at him with her darkish eyes.  
"Well let's see I'm going to college her I'm holding boxes and I'm almost unpacked. I'm the school personal room janitor."  
There was sarcasm in his voice. She looked at him and he knew she wouldn't laugh at the joke but it didn't hurt to try there the other girl was none other than Annabeth standing there smiling at him.

Percy moved and putted up a dart board with some small holes on it. He moved a silver box that had a lock on it held some of his most prized knives that he couldn't leave at home for anything. Thalia recognized this and gasped at it.  
"You did not bring them here you know you could get expelled for that!" it must have been a little concern even if his 'sister' hated him. Three Percy responded to her about his knifes.  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself you brought The Colt with you now I know you could really get expelled for fire-arm on school grounds."  
This scared Thalia witless as he said that words knowing him and said "h-how did you know?"  
"Oh I saw it when I was getting that box in the trunk before we left."

There was fear in her eye as she didn't want to lose the gun as it's her 'Baby'. She tried too hid the fear bet he notice it as she twitched her right eye slightly. The Colt is one of them real old colt model 1911 It was made near the end of world war II it belonged to Thaliaes Grand Father as he was in the war. It was still in good condition even after seeing so many battles the handle was its original smooth handle as you picked it up holding it steady as you could make the perfect shot that it was clear it might even hit a fly's wings off. Dakota had took out Thalia and Percy out to a big field when they were thirteen, fourteen and had the fire at a target and some glass bottles. Thalia hit them all at her first try but Percy well he made five out of ten and one of them hit a deer by accident as it ran in front of the tree trying to escape. Dakota didn't look impressing at all and said

"You missed the other five targets."

That was pretty much the last time Percy went out shooting and Percy learned to throw knifes.  
There Percy went into one of the boxes and took out a oddly shaped item that was wrapped in a brown paper with it all crinkled around Percy took the item and took it over to Thalia passing it over and he said "here sorry it late sis."  
Thalia opened the package up and saw it was an extremely old gun case one specifically meant for the old colts and on their it said on a silver in garments was the old line of Samuel Colt that he himself would always say 'god made man but Colt made them equal'  
There was this sort of expression of happiness and some tear's coming out as the one she use to have got stolen oh when it happen she cried for days loving that old case. There she knew what Percy had intended and what he was going to say which was "Here sis put the colt in it."  
She was speechless for what felt like five minutes it may have been longer but Percy wasn't really looking at his watch as she was trying to find the right word to tell him knowing this was something totally big that he got her but all she could say before getting out of the room was "I better not find a peep hole in the walls or I'm going to shoot you." There wasn't really a serious tone to at but Yep to Percy that was defiantly her saying thank you. She walked out of the room and all that stood there with almost everything put up was Percy and Annabeth they looked into each other eyes trying to find the word's to say to her but there she said  
"So that's your sister?" Percy gave her a quick nod, this was the only thing she too him said before leaving as Percy went back to finishing all his stuff. There was still boxes that showed and wasn't unpacked but he would deal with it sometime the next day. the room wasn't like he had at home but it was close to it, there was a spare one but it looked like no one was going to be his roommate so he combined them and felt the confer twice and wouldn't fall of it so easy.  
He set the clock up to his usual wake up time the laptop on the desk. He sat in his bed till he was too tired to stay awake. He felt his eyes tire after a long day he knew that college it was do what you want when you desire but he was working hard this day and he just needed to get some sleep: tomorrow is when he release his wild side but in a timely fashion there his eye lids got to heavy and he fell asleep for that night. Come dawn, he'd make sure all hell breaks loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wolf Den  
A few days went by since Percy, his sister, and his newly out of the closet friend had gone down to Tennessee for college. At first Percy thought that college was all it would be was partying and scoring some every couple of day's but it turned out that it was nothing like he expected at all. He thought High school was tough…. But this was a whole different ball park but thankfully right now, it was the weekend, and thanks to his superior planning, he didn't have any classes, but his brain still hurt after the time. But Percy away believed that if you survived the first week, you've made it halfway through.

Percy was working on some of his class work; finishing it on his laptop and wishing his professor hadn't given him work to do on the weekend. He was also checking his e-mail, which was – for whatever reason – mostly spam of sorts. Suddenly an IM came up on his computer: it was from Annabeth, as foxwoman .

It seemed corny to Percy, but then he remembered his was Posidenman23 ; at least Annabeth's didn't have those ridiculous numbers in it…. He shook his head, grinning, and then clicked on a little envelope to open the message, waiting impatiently for the little animation to finish and load the mail. The virtual paper flew out of a little envelope, and Percy read it slowly, savoring it.  
'Hey Percy,

There's this bar in town, and tonight its minors there. We can get in, there just won't be any alcohol or wild partying, but it's somewhere we can hang out for a bit: just the two of us….  
P.S. When you get this, come over to my room, and we can talk '  
I

t was short and sweet, with just a hint of flirting to make Percy want to go. The two faces at the end made Percy chuckle, and he wondered what he should do He liked her, and thought she was gorgeous, but they didn't really know each other… but then he heard his cousin's hillbilly voice in his head saying,  
"Jesus, Percy! Get out there, an' get some! Don' be chicken shit!"

Percy sighed, and agreed with his cousin as he said to himself, "What the hell? I haven't been out of this room for anything but classes in a long time..."  
He was going to do it. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it gently after his 'incident'. On the third day, after a professor had made him feel like an idiot after screwing up on an easy question, he had stormed into his dorm and slammed the door almost clean off its hinges. Percy stopped, backing into his dorm again when he realized that he had forgotten to put a shirt on in the heat. He quickly grabbed the first shirt he saw, which happened to be one with a little hole on his right shoulder where his dog had played with it.

He walked over to the door next to his trying not to make to much noise as the other's might be awake and looked at it to see a fresh and new hole that wasn't there before it was a shady job and looked like someone just grabbed a drill and made it out of nothing and screwed it in there randomly not even thinking of where to put it in. he moved his hand and began to knock on it the door felt thin and it couldn't handle the force if Percy hit it any harder it would probably leave a hole and both Annabeth and him would get in trouble not from the school but by his neat freak off a sister that wants everything to be absolutely perfect.

There he stood there fora second waiting for her to come and open the door wondering what she could be doing and he had a feeling it would be make up. After a minute or two he moved to see if she was coming and looking through the eye hole the way it was designed you were able to look through too see what they were doing instead of the other way around and see what they were doing he looked and noticed that she was walking slowly covering something up like a hair brush with made furry almost like fox hair but he must have been imagining something 'oh well',

She moved over to the door having no idea that she was being watched by him that second. She looked at the door it looked like thinking whatever she was thinking this second it didn't last that second and there he continued to walk over to the door that second Percy rose his head up as fast as he was able too. The door opened up wide and Percy look and saw her standing there now with a towel over her hair which made him think

"Why did she put a towel on? She wasn't coming out or wearing one before coming." But Percy shook it off his mind and forgot about asking her that and looked into them green eyes. As Percy looked they were so amazing that he wasn't really able to get it out of his head that night they first meet. She smiled at him and then said

"oh I just got out of the shower come on in." there she moved her finger seductively as she walked into the room which he followed like a puppy dog sort of it's weird he never had this feeling no other girl got him like this not even his other girlfriends it's like she was letting out these fermions that had grabbed him and wouldn't let go of him no matter what. He looked and examine what she was wearing right then and this must have been what she wore on Saturday which made him feel like a slob that second she was wearing a yellow belly shirt that stoke on her like it was charged with static electricity since it griped to her skin her pants were more simple and worn there was some holes but only at the knees no higher they weren't as tight as the shirt but it was perfect on her as it didn't take anything off of her He walked into the room and at that moment it totally reminded him of what Thalia room looked like when they were at home clean, lifeless, and not at all with expression on one side a bed that covers were completely satin red and the one on the other side was light baby blue. The way he would be able to figured he was able to tell who bed was whose. Thalia seemed to have this obsession with baby blue one of her most favorite of colors. Annabeth walked over to the bed and sat on the satin red which Percy had now known was hers which gave her a mysterious and sexy form on her personality. She pated the bed in a womanly matter and Percy moved over there and sat along right next to her, she looked at him and said  
"Can't wait for tonight I had a feeling you would come over." Percy was looking at her listening but he was so stunned by her beauty that he wasn't really even able to say a word but manage to say "um yes but where's this bar at anyway what's it called?"  
Oh, right!"  
Annabeth laughed a hand into her mouth.  
"I must have forgotten to put it in the message, but it's The Wolf Den you know." There it made Percy think "who would name a bar the wolf's den?" But he said to her was "It sound fun."  
Annabeth giggled, seeming to understand his train of thought. "Yeah…. Thanks, though: I really need to get out and get some fun. Thalia seems to want everything all nice and perfect: it's very annoying…. I need to get out of here for one night, or I'm going to freak out and kill her or someone… or… something!" she finished dramatically.  
Percy chuckled. "Oh yeah… that sounds just like Thalia," he agreed. Ignoring the something They started talking for a time, telling some jokes. he agreed. They talked for a time, telling some jokes. Percy vaguely noticed that Thalia wasn't there; she was probably in some library right now. Almost an hour before he and Annabeth planned to leave, Percy excused himself and went back to his dorm, took a shower, used a proven chick-magnet deodorant, combed his unruly hair and put on one of his best shirts, a white striped shirt with a drawing of a howling wolf on it, with a comfortable pair of dark jeans and black leather boots. He had a last minute shave to get rid of that five o'clock shadow on his face; all in all, he looked excellent as all things. He moved over to the door, grabbing one of the spare keys that he made for himself; put his wallet in his back pocket. He had about two-hundred bucks for a night on the town, maybe even more if anything exciting happened on the way, with his debit card which he secretly put in his shoe so nothing would happen to it. He turned off all the lights so people knew he was gone. Percy almost forgot his car keys, snatching them from a table by the door just before he closed the door, so he didn't look like some idiot when he arrived at Annabeth's door. As he got closer, as he got closer, Annabeth jumped out of her dorm as fast as she could, as if the devil himself was on her tail.

She jogged over to him, her breasts bouncing lightly. She wasn't wearing a bra at all. She slowed down, stopping in front of him and Percy got a good look at what she was wearing. It was a red, short sleeve V-neck shirt, slightly looser than what she had been wearing before, but God help Percy for what he did see. Tearing his gaze from her chest, he saw her jeans were long and tight, and flowed with her every movement. You could see every little curve: nothing was hidden in those jeans; and to top her outfit, she wore a pair of ankle cowboy boots that lifted her inch or so, but was still shorter than Percy. Annabeth pointed at herself. "Is this too much, Percy?"

Percy drank in her appearance. "No. No, you look beautiful," he smiled.  
She grinned back, a pink blush on her cheeks. "So do you."

There they began to walk down there for some reason Percy had notice was extremely long hall way they had some small talk and talked about some off their classes she laugh as he told her he got physics thinking it was about sports not science. After a few moment just talking down that long hallway they found the exit and got out to the parking lot which still had many car as most stayed in the dorms studying or were at one of the campuses many party's. But you could clearly see the demon parked from where they were standing. Annabeth gasped in excitement as she saw the demon there she looked over at Percy and said "Is that a 1971 dodge demon with all their original parts?" she seemed to be giggling like a school girl. She ran over to it just looking at every little part like she just wanted to touch it so bad. Percy walked over to her and said

"Well actually most of the parts are N.O.S (new old stocks) from this old guy in Kansas a fender, it was rust free and I traits. I repaired the corner with a bit of scrap metal. The only thing not in stock was the exterior I used an 86. Dodge Daytona for just that extra confers. Me and Dakota worked on it for about five years." She walked over to Percy close to him and whispered in his ear it was soft in his ears as she said

"I've always loved fast cars."

There she moved away from him and over to the passenger side Percy moved over to that side and unlocked it there she says

"Oh a gentle men also."

She moves into the demon he close the door and goes into the demon himself there he moves the key and just for the fun of it Percy kept it in parked and revved it up to full power just to see how she would react from it. Annabeth squealed in excitement Percy went into reverse and got out of the parking lot and down to coyote ugly in a fire form that dust came out from behind them. There they got down to 254 2nd Ave N, Nashville in about thirty minute but it was exciting especially for Annabeth who couldn't get enough of it they saw it in all its glory, it was known as one of the most popular places to be when or if you ever go down to Nashville Tennessee. As they got into the closes area to park that was also close to the Wolf's Den. Percy walked out of the Demon and over to Annabeth side opening it for her as she walked out it.

The entrance to The Wolf's Den was guarded by two massive men – each tall and broad; ripped from lifting weights and probably the use steroids, too – wearing a black wife-beater shirt with the words 'Wolf's Den' printed onto it. Right now, this very moment, he didn't seem to be in a friendly mood. Percy walked up with Annabeth, nonchalantly wrapping his arm around her swaying hips. He could have sworn he saw her smile out of the corner of his eye as she put her arm around him. The bouncer looked at them as if he was going to stop them, but Percy looked him in the eye, giving him a look that said 'back off man'. One of the bouncer half-heartedly smiled, chuckling from deep in his chest as he stepped aside to let them in.

They entered in as they looked around there wasn't many people actually in there and most of the people that was in there was over at the bar watching some of the girl's dance on the table. The girls were having a good time it looked like. There was a section with people dancing and relaxing they may have been people there was even a game of poker it was a place for a good time as Percy could tell there was some music playing as he could tell was country which he was enjoying there they sat at a table had some relaxing food they talked. The bouncers looked around as it looked like they were just itching to throw someone out or take some punk down. There it looked like people were dancing over to the middle of the place.

Annabeth took his hand and led him to an open table, where they ordered food and laughed at the bouncers inside: they were itching to throw someone out, it seemed. They talked a while, and then Annabeth surprised Percy by saying,

"Let's dance."

Percy grinned, as she pretty much pull him onto the dance floor. Usually, Percy felt like a bull in a china shop when it came to dancing, but with Annabeth, he was almost light on his feet; even, he daresay, graceful. Too soon, though, Annabeth had to use the ladies' room, and as he watched her swinging hips as she wove through the crowd, he sat down on a barstool, and tried his luck at ordering a beer. The bartender smirked at him. "Sorry, kid: junior's night here; this'll have to do instead," he said, putting a glass of ice water in front of Percy. He nodded simply taking the drink in one shot.

He coughed, gagging on the taste of the water: surely this shit came out of a sewer? Percy pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, then downed it like a man, gagging a little more when he slammed the glass down. He scanned the crowd for Annabeth, but she hadn't come back yet. Instead, a group of three guys caught his attention. They were piss-drunk by the way they could barely stand, never mind walk, and he tuned into their conversation. Apparently, he was the topic as one pointed at him, almost shouting, It wasn't very long till Annabeth had to go and use the ladies room and ran off fast. As she left Percy decide to go and sit down maybe even try and order a beer for himself feel abet thirsty and needed something to drink but as he ordered it the bartender looked at him and just laughed when he asked for it right in front of his face as he must have been able to tell Percy was under twenty-one just from the sight and he passed him a glass of cold water. As he tasted it he almost gagged the water tasted like something that came out of the sewer but he didn't want to look weak or some king of wimp so he dunked it like a man would. There he saw four guy's come up to him and as he could tell they were drunk off there ass's mostly because they weren't able to stand straight let alone walk on a straight line. One of them saying

"Hay you see that hot blondeI would so Jump that thing!"

Percy frowned: they were coming closer and being tools. The group couldn't have been much older than him, or as mismatched: a black guy and his afro, a tanned guy with dirty blonde hair, and the guy in the middle, with dark hair and eyes; Percy could help but think it was funny to see them drunk. Especially the cross-eyed one, the blonde. They looked like they had walked out of different times and neighborhoods, and the black guy smacked the one with dark hair on the shoulder.

"Hey, Luke: did you see that blonde? She is just plain smoking-fucking-hot!"

This Luke-guy must have either been a drinking wussy or had the highest alcohol tolerance known to man: he seemed almost completely sober. Luke smirked, revealing stained, yellow teeth, sniggering,

"Yeah, I did. Too bad for him I'll be taking her home with me, getting in her pants while the medics scrape what's left of him."

He then said " let's take this outside as he looked over across the room where you could see a bouncer standing agent the wall with his hand crossed and a smile that read "Do something I dare you ." He nodded at the two guys with him, and they staggered over to Percy and pulled him out to a secluded back alley.  
Right there they walked out of the Den over to an ally so nobody would be able to see them. Now there are two types of fighting Now, Percy knew two different kinds of fighting existed in the world: one was controlled, fancy and often lasted quite long – the other… well, the other was real fighting: hard, fast and the kind that got people killed. Luke sneered, smacking Afro on the shoulder. The guy moved quickly, running in, fist outstretched. Percy ducked left, a breeze passing his face as he twisted, striking Afro's collarbone with his right fist. The black guy went down screaming, not even bothering to fight back. "Holy fuckballs, that HURTS!"

The blonde moved in next, tackling Percy to the ground, where they rolled and scuffled for the upper hand. Percy eventually managed to kick him off, staggering to his feet when a punch caught him in the stomach. He barely had time to flex his muscles, to soften the blow. The blonde was on his feet as Percy staggered away, catching his breath. He kicked out at the blonde's shins, sending him rocketing down before punching him in the face. "My nose! My fucking nose!" he screeched, blood trickling down his hands onto his arms as he wheeled away. Percy hurt everywhere, clutching his sides as he tried to get a decent breath in: the adrenaline was wearing off, and he was shaking. Percy suddenly realized that Luke wasn't there, and he swiveled around, looking for the creep. He eventually decided that the idiot must have run off, straightening. He needed to find Annabeth, and maybe get to a hospital. His hand felt warm and sticky from punching the blonde. Before he could turn, something hard shattered over the back of his skull, and he fell to his knees, his world spinning as it went black and cold, right after he saw Luke with a broken glass bottle in hand….

Someone slapped Percy's cheek lightly a few times some while later.

"Wake up, boy! Wake up!"  
"Hnnnggg…" Percy complained, shaking his head slightly. He had been perfectly happy asleep.  
"Open your eyes," the voice commanded, and Percy felt compelled to obey. With some difficulty, he opened his eyes to a man in black, his face shadowed by the hat he wore. Percy lifted a hand to his face, closing his eyes and rolling onto a side. When he opened them again, the man was gone without a trace. He slowly pushed himself up, reaching for a nearby dustbin to help him onto his feet. His head hurt, and he reached to the back of his head to touch the injury. His hand came back a little sticky, and he staggered to the parking lot, barely remembering what had happened to him.

A few minutes later, Percy finally got back on his feet after as he awoke with a massive headache. He got up and he started to look around there wasn't anything but some trash cans and a busted up beer bottle in many pieces after a few seconds trying to remember what had happen to him he finally did three he walked back to the wolfs den.

Percy walked back In the front of the bar Tied to a lamp post, naked and humiliated, were the three guys Percy had been fighting. Bruises were fresh where Percy had gotten them, and bones were at odd angles where Percy had broken them. He couldn't help but laugh, but stopped almost immediately when his head felt like exploding. Annabeth just came out of the wolf's den, staring at the ground. She looked up, and her eyes widened, and she ran to Percy, gingerly touching his face. "Percy! What happened?! I was away for, like, a minute and you were gone!" she sounded scared: as if she had been stood up one too many times. Percy shook his head slowly, and stroked Annabeth's cheek softly.

"No,"

he said, pointing to them.

"Don't worry, I got in a fight with them, and one decided to hit me with a bottle when I wasn't looking,"

he half-smiled, and Annabeth looked him over carefully, guiding him to his car and putting him in the passenger side. "Give me the keys; you're going to the hospital." Percy just nodded. "My head is killing me…" he agreed, and gave her his keys By the time they had gotten Percy's head checked out in the emergence room even though Percy said he was ok, Annabeth wanted to make sure just in case all he had was a big nasty burse not even a concussion. They got back to campus around Midnight and as Percy and Annabeth walked down the hallway to drop her off at his room. There he notice there was a tie on the door and there he realized why she was in a hurry to get out of there. He then began to grind his teeth as he thought

"I'm going to break in there and beat the hell out of the guy messing with my sister!"

There Annabeth grabbed his shoulder and said "let's go to your room leave them alone I'm tired." When they eventually managed to get Percy checked at the hospital, he was convinced he was actually alright, but stayed at Annabeth's insistence. Percy was cleared, and got a blissful dose of painkillers and was sent home. The got to the campus at midnight, and as they walked down the hall to Annabeth's dorm, Percy noticed a tie on the door; That was why Annabeth was so desperate to get out. He realized, grinding his teeth as he reached for the handle. "I'm going to beat the crap out of the guy messing with my sister!"  
Annabeth grabbed his arm, her other hand on his shoulder as she turned him around. "Let's go to your room, rather and leave them alone. I'm tired, and you've already been in one fight," she said, a worried expression on her face. Percy nodded slowly, and they headed over to his room. He had pushed the beds together during the week, and now pushed them apart, while Annabeth was in the bathroom.  
"You can take this one," He said, motioning at the one with his covers when she returned.

"I hope you sleep well."

Percy pulled the covers of his bed back, and got in, switching a bedside lamp off. It was quiet for a short while as they both lay in bed, then suddenly Percy heard the scraping sound of a bed being pushed, and a soft thud as the other bed collided with his. He lifted his head in the dark to see Annabeth had pushed them back together, and brought her cover over them both as she said, "I don't mind us sleeping in the same bed. I won't bite… much," she winked, curling into a ball and snuggling close to Percy as he put an arm around her. Right before he fell asleep, though, he couldn't help but wonder who that man in black was?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello its me the wolf Titan, I need more readers and reviews so please send them off to me i would love they they fill up the titan mechanic for my ability to take down them greek gods muhahah, I mean cheese greater.**_

Chapter: 4 The First attack  
Percy had just fallen asleep when he started to dream. He dreamt of mountains and large fields, northern Montana by the way the mountains had formed. It was somehow different from most dreams he had: more real, like a vision. He could feel the cool wind and the searing heat of the sun. The sky above me grew darker. Night was approaching. Suddenly the scene changed and I'm suddenly at some strange bar in some city. A woman walked out of the place, looking to be around the age of thirty-five maybe even forty. She was dressed in a high-class business suit, holding a dog in one hand and a cell phone in the other, barking orders left and right.

"No, you are to do whatever it takes in order to get that land ready for development! We've spent enough getting this land from those savages; don't you dare let some little riot stop you. Move your lazy asses an. Hold on, I'm getting another call."

She hung up the phone; she was tired of the other person's whining. Deep, threatening growls made her spin around, looking right at a wolf's mouth. The woman froze, and then bolted, shrieking loudly, dropping the leash. However, heels aren't the best shoes to run in. With one badly placed foot in one badly placed crack in the cement, the heel snapped and she tumbled. The dog, free from the woman's grasp, took its freedom and ran, leaving the woman behind. She tried to get up, but found her ankle throbbing in pain; crawling came next but the sounds were nearly on her now. She turned to the world, and she looked straight into black, abyss eyes….

Percy jolted awake, a cold sweat over his body, breathing hard. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, and when he turned to lie down on his side again, he saw long blonde hair flowing over his pillow. It took him a minute to realize that it was Annabeth. He was going to get up so they could get some breakfast But as he looked at her the way that she was sleeping which was calm and peaceful, her breathing was calm and relaxing, he just couldn't disturbed her for getting up for something a small as breakfast. He looked at the way they were potation she was laying on her right side very close together his left arm was wrapped around her stomach. There Percy though

"Forget breakfast, I ain't giving this up!"

After a few minutes, the blonde woman in his arms started moving a lot more, softly moaning as she woke up. She turned over, her face close to his and her eyes opened slowly. "Wow, last night must have been one heck of a date," they sniggered at the joke as they climbed out of bed.

"True and it's not every day I get to wake up with a beautiful woman…" Percy said, watching Annabeth blush as he made the compliment and then head into the bathroom – he suddenly realized they were still wearing last He listened as the shower started up, changing into casual jeans and a simple T-shirt. When Annabeth came out wrapped in a towel, she took one of Percy's shirts, appearing again in her shorts and his baggy-looking shirt. They sat on his bed, talking about the things they liked, the things they hated: it seemed they had a lot in common. It was a little freaky to begin with, but they each pegged it to some kind of connection

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Percy glanced at it, then turned back to Annabeth, hoping whoever it was would go away. The knocking grew louder and much more persistent. Percy half-sighed, half-growled as he opened the door just a crack looking to see who it could possibly be. Thalia stood just on the other side, fist still raised. She quickly folded her arms, putting on a scowl.

Yet wonder in her eyes there Percy looked back and asked ": Are you looking for something sis you looked nervous." She looked at him for some reason with hatred like she didn't want him to know something and there she gave a small pause thinking of what she was going to say to him

Yes. I'm wondering if you've seen Annabeth. She didn't come back last night. Did you see her?"

She peered into the room, trying to see past Percy. She must have seen Annabeth sitting there, because her eyes flitted quickly between her brother and her roommate. Percy examined Thalia while she was coming to her own conclusions.  
"Did you get any sleep? You look tired, Thalia."

Thalia clucked her tongue, hissing shrilly.

"Yes! I slept, ok? Now move; I want to come in!" She shoved past Percy as he opened the door, standing in front of Annabeth, staring at the picture of the bass guitar and the words 'Kiss my Bass!' printed on it. Annabeth looked up at her innocently, though she looked very confused. Thalia rounded on her brother. "What did you do to her, Percy?"

He looked back blankly. "Why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?"

Annabeth looked between the two as they traded words.

"Why did you do that? You've only had one date!" Thalia tried not to shriek, stamping a foot.  
Percy just raised a brow. "Well, someone seems to be in a bad mood after getting some last night."  
Thalia's mouth opened and closed, her face going a little red as she quickly thought of a lie to tell.

"m-me and H-her didn't do anything! All we did was talk!"  
"Her?" Percy asked as he was surprised that someone like her would even try that but he guessed that college was setting in  
Annabeth sighed dramatically, then giggled at how far their fight had gotten, standing. "Percy, lay off her. Let's get some breakfast or something."  
Percy was about to say something when his stomach answered loudly for him. "Sure. I'm paying," he said. Thalia 'hmph-ed'.

right that second Percy stomach began to talk to him the second she said breakfast and they all could hear it Annabeth was smiling

"sure let's get some breakfast but I'm paying."

He responded not wanting to sound like some cheap scat.

There Thalia made a hump that she wasn't able to win the argument but had a small smile that you could barely see right now. She started to walk out of the room there was a moment pause while Percy was putting on some different cloth's getting ready to leave the room when suddenly out in the distant while Percy was putting on his black shirt they heard a frightful scream of pure horror coming right outside the door.

It sounded like it was Thalia and there Percy and Annabeth ran out of the door in order to find out who exactly it was that made the scream and if they were ok. They were especially worried that it was Thalia. That second as they looked around and notice that the room was bigger-defiantly not their hall way it wasn't their plain old hallway with doors on each side.

It was now a huge room almost the size of a baseball field dome. The walls were white and had these light's that were flashing all over on each part there was computers screens all over the place if his old friend Neko saw this he would think it was Nerdvanna.

but when they looked around it was one-hundred percent creepy instead of people manning the compute it was something that must have been close to human but some had like these lizard tails, scaly arms and animal features, but other's weren't even close to being human some were just alien like there was creatures almost twice the size of humans some had four legs no arms with folders on their back's that were running from place to place having people take stuff off of the pouch. Percy was in total shack as all this information hit him like a speeding train and the look on his face was in a shocked look also like the time him and Thalia were kids and she

"accidently" hit him in the privets to win. He looked over at Annabeth who was also in a state of pure shock it was finally Percy that broke the silence and said

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" It took a minute for her to respond but she said

"Oh yes I am but I don't believe this."

There the two looked across the room trying to see if they could find someone remotely human but they saw Thalia laying on the Ground unconscious on her back as if she was simply asleep, There they Ran across as fast as they could trying to make sure that she was ok. They moved around Thalia, Percy was on the right side Annabeth on the opposite. the first thing the two did was check her pulse which seemed ok and there Percy Patted her checks a little bit seeing if it would wake up this sleeping girl but it didn't seem to work so Percy went a bit harder the side of her checks were beginning to turn red but there Thalia started to wake up right as he made contact with her left check, there her hand turned into a ruff fist as she moved as hard and fast into Percy right cheek. There Percy felt a sprang pain in his cheek which was slowly turning red it hurt a little but not that bad it just manage to catch him by surprise but he manage not t show Thalia any sign of pain. He gave her a stern look as she was getting up from the cold ground. She was scared and nervous looking her as she didn't know where they were.

"Hay I was trying to help you sis."

He said and there she responded fast,

"well why did you have to hit so hard?" that was all she said to him when suddenly out in the distant they heard a load squeaky voice that sounded angry wanting to hurt someone. There the three young adults turned around to see a man that was tall and strong as, if he was currently taking steroids just a little too much, you could see the mean look that was on him and in his eyes they were blood thirsty like they did something that they weren't supposed to do. There she started to say you could see his crocket yellow teeth as t could be, there he said in this strange and extremely squeaky voice that was the total opposed of what he actually looked like it was almost like a teenager just starting to go through puberty.

"Hay you three why are you here let's see your identification you little maggots!" It took almost all their will power to not laugh at the man's squeaky voice, but Annabeth wasn't able to hold up the act and started t make a funny smile he looked over at her and said "what's are you smiling at? I still want to see your badge."

"Nothing sir there nothing wrong Alvin!" there they couldn't hold it in and they started to laugh at the man who began to get redder as he seem to be seeing red. As he realized that they were making fun of his voice. The door that was behind the squeaky voice began to slide open which gave them a small startle the man's eyes were completely wide and frightened as if there was something that was horrible that could kill him in a minute by looking at him in the eyes. There they took a better look to see why ever it was that was scaring him the new person wasn't that impressive to them but there was this odd thing was when they notice his eyes they were orange, pure orange not even an iris to be seen it was inhuman, the face looked tuff with a small scare on top of the right side of his eye and it was slightly covered in baby fat but you had to look at him closely to even notice that it was even around his lower chin, the top of his head was completely bald and pale like he never even went out into the sun. Then there was the highest he was shorter then Thalia by at least four to five inches. He was wearing an all so familiar black over coat but it was strange that he wasn't even sweating but the room was close to ninety-two degrees. But he didn't even notice that as he looked over at Percy. He opens his mouth and with a deep almost rugged voice which they would have expected the chipmunk voiced man would have.

"Jason what are you doing out here there's a spill in the erasing room. I'll take care of these three the boss wants to see them." "Oh sure thing boss I got to go and get ready for the next mission."

There Jason pulled out from behind him a push broom and ran out of the room in a total fright. The bald man by the name of Leo looked back to them and said, "Sorry about Jason he's been like that since he was put on suspension and demoted to janitor squad." Then Leo walked through the door going to whoever knows and yelled

"COME ON YOU THREE THE BOSS DOESN'T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING!"

there they ran after him so there wouldn't be a chance that they could lose him since they knew he knew where they were going and didn't want to lose him this fast, it was then Percy realized that he was the man in Black from that night at the wolf's Den then asked himself these question "who is this mysterious boss?" there He asked "um Leo what are we doing here and what is this place?"

There seemed to be utter silence from Leo as he wasn't answering the questions. There they walked down a long deserted hallway; it looked like one of though old sci-fi movies were they took the alien to be dissected. Thalia started to look annoyed at what was going on as she usually liked to know what was going on some time's Percy felt she had Adhd but their family never truly had her tested for it.

There they could only hear the sound of their very own footsteps. They moved down the hallway a few more steps, there Thalia stopped there standing her own ground looking straight to Leo she then said "I am not moving from this spot until you tell us why we're doing here you got that Leo!"

There Leo stopped in his tracks, he turned around and look back at her it was then that the ground right under her began to rise from that exact spot it was moving away from were it was to be straight in front of him they seemed he then kept her staying and said

"Well Thalia Grace dawn Stormweather you are here at S.U.P which stands for Supernatural, United, Protection, and my Boss wants to talk to you and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." After he was finished saying that Thalia was totally and completely stun with silence at what he had said nobody truly knew her whole name really the only one that said her whole name was her mom and she only did that because she was angry at her.

There she got off the floating step and began to follow them without being told. There the four went and reached the vast door at the end of the hallway. It wasn't fancy or important at all just a simple oak lined door with the written on the glass that said

"Hecta's office." but as you kept looking at it the words began to turn from English to Spanish and then into some form of language that didn't seem to be known to them not one bit it didn't seem to be much at all. Leo moved and opened it up Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth started to wonder why this mysterious leader was more but as they could tell it had to be a girl.

there they saw a woman that shocked them because she didn't look more than twenty she was one beautiful woman her body was completely slender with wide hip and a flat surfer board stomach you could tell this by the cloth she was wearing a t-shirt that showed her bust then as you looked at her eyebrows were almost white except for the tips of each tipped in brown. Her hair was long and wavy it was mainly dark brown except for the two lines that were pure white striped going directly above the eyes to the end of the hair which was the cause by whoever took her sight with whatever burnt her which also left some bad burns scars on her face near her eyes and some pot marks on her checks but not so badly that it took away from her beauty and stunning looks also there was a scar above her lips from a fight long ago. Leo slowly went over to Percy and whispered into his left ear and said

"whatever you do don't talk about her eyes; it would be a bad idea."

The woman raised her head; she looked at him with thought's eyes that were like two pearls that shined in the light. There the three young adults walked up to her desk finally to learn the secret to why they were truly there. But all this Hecta was doing was looking straight at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, hey me titan again sorry i haven't updated well im back and can't wait for some reviews for it to come.**

Chapter 5: the Job offer

Percy looked around the office just wondering who or what this mysterious woman wanted with them, there she began to speck in a voice so soft and sweet, it sounded more mature and older then she actually looked like for her age and even then Percy knew he wouldn't forget it in a long time.

But all she really said to the three of them was "Hello Percy, Thaliaica, and Annabeth. I'm glad you made it safely: now I know you're wondering why you're here and who I am my name is Hecta and…" then suddenly Annabeth interrupted her "Leo already told us this is S.U.P or whatever this place is supposed to be." Hecta looked at her and responded with a smile as though she has done this many times before and tired of doing it. "Well good

save's me the trouble I hate giving that stupid speech."

Then Thalia said

"why are we here Madam?" Hecta looked at her with an unpleasant look and said  
"Just call me Hecta I'm not that old. Now originally we were only looking for Mr. Jackson because he has something sort of like a special about him a special spark that we've needed for years, but after watching you and Percy the last few years."

There Percy and Thalia had this shock on their faces like two deer causal in the headlights. Look as they heard her say that and said at the same time

"you've been watching us!" Thalia screamed at the top of her lungs she had a look on her face as though she had been violated

"Yes but we were mostly examining Percy but after a while we started to examining you Thalia and we decided that you could be useful."

Said Hecta There was a smile on Thaliaes face knowing that she was useful and needed as much as her step-brother and knew she was going to show him up with her powerful mind. There Hecta looked at Annabeth with a nervous look and if she wasn't supposed to be here. There she said "Annabeth I'm sorry but you on the other hand you aren't apart of this project." What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here I came thought the portal right." All Hecta was able to say not really trying to look her in the eye "I'm sorry Annabeth but now Leo is going to take you to the eraser room and you will lose the last seventy-two hours of your memories gone to be safe no one outside of S.U.P can know." there Leo grabbed Annabeth's arm taking her to this "eraser room" Annabeth looked scared as she looked at Percy with a look of distress not wanting to loose Annabeth even if all it was that was going to be gone was her memories. There Percy bought in a big breath and almost screamed out of him with strength "No!" There Hecta rose her head over to his direction wondering what he was going to say next there he looked back at her straight into her very eyes and as he held his ground and with a stern face, and voice he said  
"If you want me, then she has too joined or I'm out got that!" He didn't look like he was going to back down and Leo for some reason let go of Annabeth as she was mesmerized by how Percy acted and stood his ground for her.

There Hecta started to say to him still being calm "Fine but If she causes any form of trouble then I might have to do something about all three of you." This made Thalia pick the wrong time to be sarcastic and try to be a smart ass:  
"Oh and what is you going to do eliminate us or something?"

But right at that second Thalia also had a look of curiosity rising up in her eyes. Hecta simply looked at her with no look of surprise then suddenly it slowly began to raise a form of laughter that was almost like a hyena also, it seemed wired as it didn't look like she was much of laughter but they didn't say anything then she started to relax and responded to Thaliae's question

"oh no we're not going to Eliminate you."

as she said the word eliminate she mover her first two finger up and down, Then continued to speck

"No we haven't done that since the 80's ." there was a sigh of relief from Thalia but suddenly it seemed to not be over, " It's so much worse!"

there looked to be a bit of evil in the glare as she looked over to Thalia then back to Percy "Are you willing to take the risk?" As Percy knew that he wouldn't back down he simply knotted and there Annabeth and Thalia also accepted this knowing there was something they wouldn't back off and wouldn't give up. There Hecta started to get up from her desk and began to grab a set of cool looking sunglasses. As she grabbed them she placed them on her face mainly the eyes. They started to wonder why she would put them on mainly because it was dark and wasn't much sunlight entering the room. Hecta looked at them thought the mysterious item and said "what haven't you ever seen the echo sensor before?"

"Echo sensor?" was all Percy could muster up still confused with what it was;

"oh yeah I forgot that they won't be out to the public for another two years." it didn't seem to answer their question but they had a feeling they wouldn't understand it but they simply took it that involved noise. There Hecta started to walk out of her office and they began to follow her to whatever strange place they would soon be heading too,

after a few minutes they suddenly began to go down a long dismal hallway that had mainly nothing but doors and windows to them. Which was odd as some were either open of closed but as Percy began to look in one of them he was able to see different types of strange monster and animal that could have been extinct long ago but what really caught his eyes the first time was a giant three headed dog, a man with lizard skin turning invisible and see able then a moth like man that was eating a silk shirt and hovering in a large light bulb. But as he kept looking at all them strange and magnificent creature they seem to look more horrible and amazing then the last one. Percy and Thalia were both highly amazed and completely shocked by each of the monster and thing that they were looking at; Annabeth on the other hand looked like she was on the verge to burst into tears especially after looking at the room with a giant fox with nine tails. That was simply looking at her with a desire to be free as it gave her its foxy eye's.

Percy moved over to her in order to confer her a bit as he was suddenly feeling a large lump in his stomach as he saw her that way. When they left that part Annabeth seemed to be better There as they were getting close to the end of the narrow almost infinite hallway of beast and monster's, Thalia looked at the last window almost scared of what she was going to see but was also excited by whatever it could be maybe hoping for a dreamy sparkly Vampire that she could play with in her own special way, But as she got a good look at it she saw nothing but a little girl that seemed to be crying and they were able to hear what she was saying even with her having tears like she was crying "Please help me I want to be with my mommy let me out it's scary." Like a little girl her age would say. This was something that got straight to Thalia as she moved over to the door Leo grabbed her wrist and looked at her and said

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." "And why not she just a little girl!"  
she Replied but as she looked back into the window the little girl eyes started to turn dark almost black as she slowly began to turn into sprout eight legs that were pure hairy Fangs started to unfold form her mouth and her end began to elongate till she looked like this horrible giant humanoid spider creature that ran to the wall like it was going to attack Thalia but as it got the window it was suddenly hit by a sharp hit of electricity and moved away, turning back into that sweet little girl.

"That's why sometime the most evil thing is hiding behind a cute face and a smile."

Was all Leo Said before letting go of Thaliaes hand and walking back with the others. There they moved to the end and looked to see a large door but nothing else no handles to open it Percy thought: this must be another self-opening door's. There Leo moved to a strange device that looked like you needed to put you hand on it, there he placed his right palm on it there light started to appear and a voice came out of nowhere that said "

Please speck your password in the delta language Mr. Leo." He moved over and said out in some language that sounded like a clingon which Percy sort of felt nerdy that he even knew that but John had taught him when they were kid's but never heard of something like this, After he said his weird gibberish the door slowly started to open up widely. It didn't seem like any of the other rooms it looked even more advance with different types of gadgets and doohickey and over on the right hand side stood a wall with what looked to be ancient weapons and are current modern day weapons on a huge wall simply collecting dust. But everything else looked like they came from thousands of years in the future; Percy Thalia and Annabeth were only able to say this as they looked at the room "OH."

Leo moved to the desk that laid in front of them that was slightly smaller than the one Hecta had it was covered by a large white sheet with mounds of object over it and they began to wonder what could be under it as they weren't able to tell what was under it Leo looked at them and started to say in a voice sort of like a proud man

"Welcome to my personal paradise or as some of your earth custom would say Nerdvanna."

There Thalia snickered as his pronouns nirvana wrong.

There Leo ignoring her girlish giggle and pulled the sheet off the table there was three items that was on it one of them a long thick blow dart Gun. He looked over to Annabeth as he picked up the weapon. Annabeth then felt that he wanted her to grab it and slowly walked over to it and grasped it tightly in her hand tightly, He looked at her then said

"well give it a try girl."

With a husky voice Annabeth looked and knew that it was ready and loaded to be released. She takes in a deep breath, then as she brings the shaft gently to her lips. She wraped her luscious lips over the tip and blew with tremendous pressure, then with Great force the object exploded from the end of the shaft. It goes straight and true right into Percy's Neck. He instantly is brought down to his knees and falls to the ground asleep and tired. Thalia looked over at the blonde haired girl with astonishment at what she did with the simple blow dart gun but it was more to the fact that she hit her brother; she wondered if it was on purpose or by complete accident?

Annabeth looked completely scared and went over to Percy Before Thalia knew it and she looked up to Leo and asked him

"is he going to be ok?" All he really said when she asked this question with not much care in his voice

"don't worry all that was lazed on the tip the poison of a puffer blowfish he'll wake up in a minute of two." Annabeth still looked nervous but decided to listen to him but knew that if anything did happen to Percy, he would lose more than the hair on his head. There after a couple of minute's Percy manage to gain consciousness from the effect of the puffer fish poison, He rubbed the side of his head as it ached from the pain from hitting the hard surface, He moved his hand over to his neck as he felt this small pain coming from there and he suddenly felt a sharp needle it was small but he manage to get his index and thumb on it and pulled the small thing right out of his jugular vein. There was a horrible pain coming as it ripped out of him and some of his skin, he suddenly said without thinking of the two ladies there,

"ouch son of a bitch!"

Leo heard it and responded fast "Hay watch your language in my place." Hecta nodded and then Leo took the needle back and dipped the thing in a small jar; probably puffer fish poison and return it to the holder on the blow dart gun, moving back to the table were the other items, There was nothing but a simple black box with a silver latch on it and on top of it a pentagram with a pall print engraved almost like a bear claw, he unlaced it and opened it showing what contained mainly forty-five caliber bullets which was used for the very same kind of gun that Thalia would use aka her baby, it had three rows. They each looked like a different type of color but the way it looked like they were Silver, steel and lead something that isn't usually used in bullets this could possibly be for Thalia as Percy knew it wasn't for him as he usually never used a gun. Leo looked at Thalia and said

"Thalia these are for you each type has a special of ability but mainly they are used to kill types of beasts, it has taken over four years to get this compound to meld in with the other elements, but be careful if you use it on a demon it shall kill the vessel."

Leo closed the box again and passed it over to Thalia pretty much threw it as it came to her hand it almost bounce out and hit the floor but she got it in controlled she could only say as she was surprised that they would go well for her baby

"how d-did you oh never mind."

she put the box in her right pocket.

The last item wasn't that impressive looking, it just seemed to look like a simple hunting knife and nothing more, it was had a brown leather shift, the handle was black almost haunted with its darkness and sinister but as you looked at it going in you could see a design that was almost strange and abnormal it had a pentagram that was silver it shined in the small amount of light it's end also had a Wolf that's mouth was open it was vague and also dark it was almost strange to have it on it as though it wasn't a normal knife but it had to of been a hunting know what else could it be from how it looked. Percy moved over to it as Leo didn't even want to try to pick it up like he was too afraid to even try and risk it. Percy grabbed it was great ease he slowly started too up shift it in order to see the blade that it must have contained with it. There he started to unclip the knife and when he started to pull it out he looked to see that it was infect not a normal knife it was slowly getting longer and longer it seemed to be about four feet in length as it started to form into something else it also seemed to be a bit heavy. Its width changed it was now a double sided it was incredible. The blade shined as it like the moon sky but it was also pure black it was almost the night sky it seemed dark and mysterious. Even the little design changed the wolf's head with fiercer looking and its eyes seemed to look into Percy soul to see if he was worthy for whatever it was able to do.

Percy was amazed but it he didn't even bother with the small Piperle of blood that was coming from his neck. Leo seemed amazed that he was even able to pick it up like it was going to do something to him and said something no one was able to hear under his breath. Percy suddenly heard a strange voice in his head that he couldn't even describe that said to him "use it well." He moved it back into the shift and it went back to its knife form. Hecta looked at them and said

"these Items are you're know and will be on you at all times never let them out of your sight got that."

"So what are we supposed to do give up are lives and go across the nation and hunt monsters or something." Thalia asked with wonder. Hecta looked over to Thalia at least that was what Percy thought since she didn't move her head "You will be given a supply of missions when you're needed and that will only be when you are allowed to join. We will be conducting some tests on you in order to see if you will be able to join." There are she said the word "Test" Percy knew he was going to have some trouble; he hated tests they always gave him trouble it was always Thalia that could do well some of the times he was glad that he had a seat next to her in a lot of them and she never seemed to pay attention.

These test were only about the physical side and Percy was excelling at it as the first step seemed to involve there speed they were force to run on a treadmill with a air aperitifs to feel watch there breathing, it felt like they had to run a football field four times Percy Felt himself get tired as he hadn't done that for a while his heart almost pounding out of his chest, Thalia looked like she was about to pass out from this as she usually never ran because she could charm people into doing stuff like running. Then there was Annabeth she didn't even bother with it as she ran and finished before any of them and it looked like she didn't break a sweet or breathing heavily. Percy was impressed as he saw her run not many people could do that. They were given a half hour break it seemed that the next test was purely about strength they each were given a different amount of weights they seemed to be testing their upper limits. Thalia seemed to also have trouble in this since she didn't have much upper body mass but was able to get pass a hundred and ten pounds, Annabeth moved to this and was defiantly had more trouble on this one as her highest was hundred a three pound not exactly the best, then it was Percy's turn he was given the highest of the weight and it also made him raise it up as he was given about two hundred pound and he kept going he kept yelling them to add more weight none stop till he finally got to his highest limit and was getting tired as he made it up to almost four hundred and he wanted to keep going as he said: keep this up I'm going for the record. There after all sorts of test went by each of them meant to challenge them in one way or another it suddenly stopped they were sitting at a bench tired beyond anything they ever felt even Percy felt he could pass out from all the work he was doing.

There Hecta and Leo came back to them one was holding a simple file but they couldn't see what was in there and she looked at them and said "that's it you can go back to your lives and we will communicate with you when you're needed .suddenly Thalia looked at them and said  
"What there no more nothing involving intelligence?"

"Shut up Thalia!" Percy said to tired to even yell Leo walked up to them

"that's all just going home and rest."

There suddenly a portal appeared in the center of the room that began to walk over to it holding each other as it seemed they couldn't walk without help when Leo yelled out

"I'd be careful that thing is still being worked on the last time more than one went through it at the same time there bottom end got switched."

They didn't think much as they shuddered but Percy seemed to be scared a bit more thinking of what would happen if Thalia or even Annabeth got his lower half and let them go through first. As they got to one of their room as they could tell it was Percy's all he could worry about was looking to make sure everything was intact which so happen it was. And suddenly he looked to see that Annabeth without care fell on his bed and was asleep before she even hit it Thalia couldn't even stand let alone walk so he picked her up and walked her to her room and return to his but not after looking to see someone else sleeping their and more than anything saw it wasn't male. He ignored it and simply walked to his room getting ready for a week of sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok then this is chapter six I know I only get reviews from two people but i love them and feel they are good, and so this chapter is for them hope you love it you two :D**  
Chapter 6: The Mission at Hand

It had been a few days since the three young adults had left that mysterious place that was called S.U.P, almost everything turned back to normal as though it never happen the only reason that they didn't think it was some crazy dream was for one they remember the same thing and the second was that when they woke up their muscle were as sore as could be. Percy was having trouble with some of his classes but getting by them just barley especially with physics still annoyed that he actually though it meant physical work not science but he had to suck it up and accept it so he could make it on the baseball team or he could lose his scholarship. Thalia was keeping her head inside of a book almost all the time, mainly because she was still embarrass that he saw another girl in her bed when he put her back in after that one night and she just couldn't handle looking him in the eye for that. Annabeth was on the other hand working hard, mainly on the internet looking up anything that could tell them about S.U.P but as she went through hundreds web sites and still nothing; heck she even hacked into some restricted military computer and found nothing on them almost as if they didn't exist.

The rest of the time she was ether in her classes with art or being with Percy mainly on a couple of dates dinner and a movie, they were really getting to know each other more each day. They almost forgot about the place and thinking that it must have been some crazy dream that they had dreamt about at the same time. Percy walked out of the creative writing class along with many other students that the time the tech had given him a assignment; were they had to write a short story but as he was trying to think of something he had nothing, he began to think that he could try to write some of the strange dream that had been coming to him ever since he arrived to Avon university.

But they seemed so strange that he couldn't but as the same time it was tempting as they felt so real but the problem was that he was never able to what attacked the people mainly because it was too dark or he woke up with his mind fuzzy it also seemed to confuse him: maybe it had something to do with the mysterious organization.

He then said to himself the way he would do out of hobbit: but was also glad nobody was around him.

"Could this S.U.P know what with these dreams I mean could I be seeing the future or something? God's when are they going to get us?"

There he slowly walked to one of his most popular classes that if he didn't get in there early he might never get in the room it was just a simple class but the co-ed liked it something about the male teacher as Thalia or this one guy, would talk about when he asked one time. As he opened the door he looked at it to see that it was in fact that very same room that he was at no less than a week ago S.U.P with all its strange items there seemed to be more people or whatever it was because most of them defiantly didn't look human but as he got a closer look he notice that there was some normal looking people.

Percy moved in there slowly so no one would notice or think something was odd with him. He barely had enough time to notice if anyone was looking around he jumped into the room he slowly started to feel weightless and moving faster than he would in 'The Demon' at full speed he never really thought of it the first time as he didn't notice it but it seemed almost relaxing that was until he finally touched the ground. He felt his stomach drop almost instantly but he manages to stop himself from releasing his lunch but quickly held it in. He looked in and started to notice that everything was looking more advance from the last time which made him wonder just how far this place from today technology is?

He then started to notice that his favorite bald guy or aka Leo or as him and Annabeth like to call him

"orange eye's." He walked up to him and said while moving fast and rubbing his bald head saying  
"Well Leo what new this week?"

But Leo didn't seem to like Percy rubbing his head like that as he slowly began to growl almost like a African tiger would and said to him with a crank voice

"Don't do that ever got it." There they started to walk past the hallway of the beast and the horrible spider girl there they enter the office. There as Percy and Leo got in there he saw Ann

abeth and Thalia standing there in the room. Thalia yelling at Hecta screaming

"CAN YOU NOT TRANSPORT ME WHEN IM GETTING OUT OF THE SHOWER DAMN IT!" as he started to look she was all wet and not in her normal clothes but something that was loose and not stylish. Annabeth was looking good as always. Hecta stared at them for a few seconds not even answering Thaliaes demand she then said with a simple smile,

"Good now that were all here I like to say that after looking at your medical, and physical record I like to say that all three of you are a part of S.U.P which means that you can go on missions to better mankind.

"This came to a complete surprise to all three they didn't think they would be a sign one that fast but it seemed only the one that was truly excited about it was Percy as he wanted something excited in his life. But the only thing they didn't know was what this mission was but they were soon to find out.

"Well what is it then were waiting."

Thalia said as she couldn't wait for a second. Hecta looked over at Thalia in a second and said with her mysterious voice

"Well so you know there has been a set of mysterious disappearance around the state of Montana and most of them has accrued around the crow forest which is also next to a ancient native American barely ground so were sending you three down there to investigate and stop whatever it is that's causing the trouble."

There suddenly Leo started to say

"the only means that we know is that the last person to disappear was a woman in her mid-thirty's and the only thing anyone saw was a flash of light."

This made Percy truly nervous as it was exactly like his dream a woman in her thirty's disappearing with a flash of light it couldn't be- no it was impossible was it?

Percy didn't know if he could ask them about his dream's but decided agents it since he had no idea what they might do, it's not like something like this truly happened and what if he did tell them would they blame him but him with the rest of those monster in the other rooms. He looked over back at the other as they were talking and thought: maybe I should be listening. As he went back all he could hear from Leo was.

"And so you are to drive down there got it." It must have been the order to get out of there and get going.

There they were starting to wait for the portal to take them down to Montana when they looked and notice that Leo was looking at them holding a set of items: three bags of ten's and twenty's and three new looking cell phone. This made Annabeth ask him,

"what are these for Shag?" he seemed to give her a happy smile as he responded to her

"Well Rave the government has been being a little bit of a power hungry and some of the stuff that we have, we don't want them getting their little grubby hands on it so we have these special set of untapped phones so they don't listen into anything we're talking about."

Then he grabbed the phones and through them up to Annabeth  
"The money is also unmarked so they can't trace were they have been and they don't locate it down to us." He looked happy as he told of how they were tricking the government from finding this place but he did have point if the technology got into the wrong hand's it could be very, very bad for the people it's being used against.

There after the silent pause Leo started pulling something out from behind him they looked like your average wallets but after being here for even an hour they knew that it was more than what it could have been and he threw it at them all wily Nelly as Percy moved over and caught it in his hands he opened it up and looked straight at it and saw what to be a FBI badge that had a picture of him in his suit from Prom with no expression as he thought: could this be real? - No it couldn't be! It also had a name on it that looked too be 'Posiden waterhorse'.

As he looked at what had to off been a fake badge he felt this sort of disturbance like when his tiff looked on his compute when he was in his mid-teen he looked over at Thalia and Annabeth as he looked at the expression on their faces as he had a feeling it was the exact same thing as he was thinking. There Thalia said out load "You can't be serious my new name is 'Emma Clair'!" It was funny as she liked her real name and there Athena also responded

"'Athen's wiser' what are my parents Greek mythology fan?" as she started to put the badge in her front pocket. They didn't know now if these people are being serious or not but they were a part of it no looking back now.

Leo looked straight at them as they were insulting the name's that was given to him but all he did was give a simple and nice looking smile, that was just not normal and gave them the creeps as it happened he suddenly said in a unnatural calm voice

"Those are normal names from my planet, so don't he complaining got it bubs."

You could just here his teeth grinding as he spoke the words. Percy moved in quickly trying to think of something that he could say that might save their sorry behinds "There ok names there just not normal now a day's ok we like them we do." There you could see Annabeth and Thalia smile and nod fast. It seemed to work as the bad feeling that they were just experiencing was going away from them slowly as he started to lose the smile and there they started to enter the room it was then that Leo and Hectalooked at them like they were mental as they did Percy asked them

"What are you staring at where is that portal that brought us here before." It wasn't much but it was the best he could ask them but all he got as a response from them was

"Haven't you been listening or did you have your head up Annabeths skirt boy!" this made Annabeth Blush but Percy couldn't give a answer all Leo said was

"Freshman... Ok the portal take so much energy that it literally make a small town in Ohio loose power for a week so we only use this to bring in and remove new recruit from other parts of the world but since you have no idea where we were at the time we use it but now you are to use the main entrance which is promptly located in the south wing which I will now show you as you go up the stair back into your college."  
Annabeth looked at him and said "what a secret organization is under a college."

"How do you think Percy got in?" Hecta replied which made Thalia Laugh and Percy feel embarrass.

There they started to follow Leo threw a set of different hallways which was boring the crap out of the three as they moved over to the end of what they hoped to be the last hall way they looked to see a simple wooden door that was out of place from the rest of this place and there Leo he moved and opened it up with a simple bronze key which when it was open they looked and saw that it was the one room that was right across the hall that they hadn't seen even one person go in or out of it since they got there which was odd but it didn't matter as they didn't have to figure out when they have to go they could get in at any time. Leo looked at them and said

"Ok for now on, or at least until we get a better power source you are to use this door to get into are building and if you tell anyone about this I will eat you." There after a moment of silence as they couldn't tell if he was actually serious or not but all he did was walk back in there slowly put the key to the ground and left without saying a single word.

The three walked into their own room to make their final decagon on whether they should leave there classes and fight some unknown evil that was kidnapping them but after thinking of what they were going to Percy decide he was going to do it, he had to know the secret to his dream and help the missing one. Percy moved and grabbed his old laptop which sometime he wanted to get rid of but it had so many memories with it he just couldn't give it up like this he keep it till it was gone.

Percy was starting to go thought the missing people reports that he got from a police files that he just so happen to have on him, and as far as he could tell there has been a set of missing people and the last one was a woman in her thirty's but it wasn't just her it was so far only three other and they were apart in the construction of a new car factory. That was the main connection to them and nothing else. There wasn't any form of evident except a set of paw print of a wolf but as the police followed them they just disappear from at least five feet from where they were last seen.

It wasn't much but Percy moved and started to grab around a week worth of cloths as he didn't know how long but he felt that he would just need this for right now. He left the comfort of his new room and getting ready for what might be a new adventure. After a few minute he went to his Demon and he put the single thing that had his cloths and a tooth brush. He started he looked wondering if Annabeth had left or not but then he began to hear a roar of an engine, and there he saw her, she was in a tank top that was stretched almost too it's outer limit by her bulupils breast, so much that you could even see her anoles and as she road down the street you could them bounce at every imperfection in the road,

when she rode up in front of Percy, he was amazed by her stir beauty, and sexiness coming from her he thought that she should have at least warn a ;leather jacket and a helmet. But he was also glad that she wasn't all he was able to even say to her was one word "WOW" she seemed to have taken it was about the motorcycle not her and said,

"Oh yes it was a gift from my father." There Percy looked at her in confusion but he figured it out fast and said

"oh yeah the bike's bad Ass!" in deed it was bad ass, it was long and low, with a Harley v-max with custom paint that had devils and demons. On the fends all the long and low the tank was custom leather seat with fire engraved in it,

It didn't seem like the kind of bike any woman with Annabeth's kind and pleasant nature would have it looked more like something that he the devil himself would be driving instead but he didn't mind as he looked she had a bad on her shoulder but it wasn't much she smiled and started to turn the handle turning the engine on and said before she even thought of leaving

"see you when we get there sweet."

And drove off there in almost a flash from zero to sixty in under ten seconds and she was almost out of sight…

But defiantly not out of mind. Percy looked at where she had been for a few seconds and return to putting his stuff back as he started to leave he left the parking lot with the thought of getting to Montana and to get that girl. Thalia was the last to be there and was busy looking at the two with their talk she could tell Percy was highly attracted to her as she could see he had that look in his eye's but she didn't care much she just needed to get out, with no attention of being last as she wanted this over so she could get back to her classes as soon as possible but as she was leaving something flashed in her eye's it looked she looked down thinking it was someone pop can and there she saw a beautiful sterling silver bracelet that just stood. She quickly looked around and snatched it off there before anyone notice and placed it on her and then she left for what had to be unnatural.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Riot

"HELP ME SOME ONE OH God's! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Screamed the man wearing the construction have with sweet glistening from his brow as the fear of whatever attacked him was chasing him with no relented. He ran faster and faster just trying to survive the horror of the howling sound as and what was behind it. The man's name was T.j.

Now normally he wouldn't run from anything that he could handle but as he looked to see it he knew that fist wasn't going to work for him so he did the only thing that he could do he ran. He cursed the day that he decided to take the job at the Chevy Company as it was the time. He looked to see the moon at its highest peak as he could look at its position it had to of been midnight. He started to see a thick and harsh fog comes out around him but he didn't care all he could do was run.

As he ran not paying attention there suddenly out of nowhere he hit a small, but steep cliff falling face first into a large tree at the bottom of it. He raised his head from the base of the tree high off the ground, his face completely bloody, his nose bent to the left completely broken his face was smashed and in complete and unbearable pain but it somehow manage to not be shattered. He suddenly felt something on his leg it was painful it was like something was biting him it his leg felt like he was on fire as it got deeper into his leg. He released a powerful and horrible scream it could be heard for miles until he finally passed out from the pain.

During the hours that passed since the group made it to Montana, Percy and Annabeth or as their personas Posiden and Athena were walking into the hospital after they heard getting into the town about a man being found unconscious in the old crow wood's as it was called were some of the disappearances had happened Thalia was at the scene were the man was found during the time as her fake name 'Artemis Clair' "what do you think he looks like Percy?" Annabeth asked as they were walking down the hall to the patient's room.

"well as I looked at the report it said that he landed face first into a tree so he might have a squash face from it." they walked into the room as they entered into the room where they thought would have a guy in nothing but bandages and have pain medicine up the roof and having cast after falling off a cliff and hitting a tree. The two were confused but they decided not to leave and Percy said

"T.J. Fisher?"

The man looked at them in a second and said "yeah that's me what you need I've already talked to the police and they don't believe me." There they brought out their fake badges and Annabeth said "I'm Athen's wiser and this is my partner Posiden waterhorse. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure thing sweet anything you say." As he said that it was apparent he wasn't looking at her in the eye's as he was busy looking at something else Annabeth tried not to blush and simply ignored him as she went on to what she said in a serious voice that you would expect a fed would have. "Sir it said on your fell Face first into a tree after you feel off what looked like a steep hill why do you look like you aren't hurt?"

"Well that's what the doctor are baffle they never seen anything like this but they have a theory he said that I had so much adrenalin that my body was healing in an alarming rate." Percy was having a hard time believing this as he looked around the room to see if there was indication that he could be could be lying right in their faces but wasn't able to see much. He decided to ask the next question.

Sir you seem like you could take care of yourself why were you running?"

"oh that well this is where the police lost me you see it was this Howling it just started to follow me and it sounded like a wolf and I'm not going to get killed so I ran could you pass me my jacket its getting cold in this damn dress."

Percy went over to where the coat was being hanged and as he got it he accidently dropped it and what should fall out. It was a small and Concealed the Browning Hi-Power that had a custom change as it looked like it had a .22 caliber instead of the usual .9mm. There was a moment of silence as Percy picked up the gun and looked back at T.J he then said

"You know it's an offence to lie to the FBI so tell me why you were running when you could have shot it with this? There the man looked nervous as he was discovered in his own lie and there he started to blurt out "ok yes I had that but I'm not supposed to have it ok it's agents my probation and if break it I'll go to jail and my ex take ethane away and I'm already have trouble seeing them ok so don't tell anyone." It looked like he was upset. Percy knew he just couldn't do that to the poor man and said

"fine but tell me one thing and the truth when you get that tattoo? It looks brand new." Their T.J looked confused and said

"what are you talking about I don't have a tattoo I hate needle's"

"Then what's that on your leg?"

Their he looked down at his leg when he saw it was amazing like a true artist did it. The tattoo consist that it was a wolf paw that in it had a beautiful wolf that was showing it's fierce and powerful nature it look so real that it could probably come off it and rip any of their heads off. There he looked completely scared as he never seen that in his life and he looked back over at Percy or Jake as he knew and said

"this isn't mine but I'll tell you something this was the spot where the wolf bit me I won't forget the pain it was like hot pokers were going in there."

The seemed happy with their answer but they had to ask him one more before they could leave

"Sir could you tell me one more thing and we can let you be."

"Sure thing sweaty." Annabeth still continue to ignore his flirting as she needed to keep perfection look and also didn't want Percy to hurt him any harder.

"Where were you when you heard these howling and the thing attacked you?"

T.J then gave her his answer: that would be the old crow forest that place has always been strange that's one thing and would you like to get some dinner or anything?

Percy clenched his fist slightly but it was barely notice as Annabeth said

"no thanks I already have a boyfriend."

And there the two left the room as it also seemed he was about to pass out from the morphine. They rode back to The motel which was a haven for the hidden, for the ashamed, for the lonely seeking a refuge, for those that are tucked in only by solitude.

Its red-brick facade allowed for pity, and its interior yearned for it. The parking lot was big; a peak into the owner's dreams. The rooms were simple. The TV never worked, and the bed loved to squeak to the rhythm of the movement. It was built in 1981. Percy wasn't happy by the how the sleeping arrangement was arranged, because his original one had it where Thalia had one and he and Annabeth took the other. But about a half hour arguing between him and Thalia. Thalia kept arguing and saying

"I don't want to be an aunt this young and don't need her roommate to get Pregnant." But in the end when everyone was tired, Annabeth just said she would just share with Thalia so she wouldn't complain. As the two rode back there in the demon they looked to see that currently Thalia was in nothing but a set of Shorty short Jeans and a baby blue tank top as she was washing the side of her Camaro. They rose out from the Demon a few seconds after they parked and walked out they looked over at Thalia who was wearing sunglasses as it was bright this day which not even a cloud in the sky.

"So what you guys get from the victim?" Thalia asked as she saw then removing the glasses showing them hazel eyes that shined abet.

"Nothing much but there is defiantly something wrong here and it has something to do with the crow forest. What about you anything down their?" Annabeth responded

It looked like Thalia was about to rip out her very own hair as she responded.

"Well beside the mud that got all over my car there wasn't much but I did find this." There she pulled out what looked like a wolf tooth and a feather that was as black as night. Percy moved and snatched it from her hand and had a better look at it he started to think that it was a simple Tooth and feather but it couldn't be? There he looked and notice a hole as thought something was being held it in place and that started to make Percy think after a moment of silence he looked back up and said "let do some research."

"Right ahead of you Percy I'll call Leo right now."

As soon as she started to pull out one of the cell phone's that was given right before they left. But as she was getting ready to put in the number Percy snatched it and put it in his pocket he didn't know why but he wanted to do this on his own and as he looked back Thalia had a fire stare of hate that he knew from experience that it wouldn't go away any sooner or later as he started to make up some lie.

"Let's try to do this for as long as possible I mean this is our first so let's do it on our own if we get over bored we can call them."

The fire wasn't going away but it was slightly going down as it would probably stay for a long time. She gave him a snort and said "fine but when thing get out of hand I'm calling. So where are we going to next?" This was something that stopped Percy for a second but he thought and said "let's go down the Reservation Its closest place to where the Disappearances have been happening . Then This necklace It seem's more then a normal Native American artifact. "

This wasn't much but at least they had a lead for something that they could do next there Percy jumped over the Demon sliding over the hood and entering in like the good old' boy he is, and Annabeth giggled as she thought it was funny how Percy was acting Before she followed him Jumping in threw the open window as they drove off into the sun. Thalia stood there rubbing her wrist the Bracelet was actually rubbing her the wrong way.

The reservation wasn't much as most of the houses were almost falling apart it looked almost disserted the only reason that the two could tell that people actually lived there was the sound of children playing and the smell of fresh laundry being hanged to dry, I

t was calm and peaceful They slowly got out of the car Wearing Pretty much a business suit that was itching him to death. Which wasn't easy since it took Annabeth convincing Percy to even put on one of these monkey suit. As they looked around they notice some of the children had ran off somewhere which seemed pretty odd but Percy simply shrugged the thought out of him. Annabeth looked confused and they started to walk to the oldest of the houses hoping that they would give them some answers. As they stood in front of the house Annabeth looked over at Percy and then said;

"Hay let's think of a different occupation I mean no one is going to believe that we are actually F.B.I so let's think of something else ok." There after a couple of second Percy cracled his finger's which were stiff right then amd said softly so the woman wouldn't hear them.

"We're students at the local college and were here to do a newspaper article for the school!" It was a pretty convinceing lie since they were college students just not ones that went to this university or college. Annabeth gave him a nod as she knocked on the door, after a couple of seconds before the door began to open for them and they saw a woman that had to have been in her mid-fifty, her skin was dark yet it was almost red her hair was a bit short she looked at him with her brown eyes but after a couple of second she had from a grandmother look in her eye's they suddenly looked almost cold. She then said

"Yes is there anything you two need?" Percy looked at her for a second thinking of something to say and then responded her

"Um yes we're a part of the college local Paper and we're wondering if you know anything about the strange disappearance going on around the city?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I don't know anything about what been happening and even if I did know I sure wouldn't tell you." Right there the old woman quickly slammed the door in their face before they knew it they could hear the clicking sound of the door being locked. They two looked at each other straight into the other's eyes, as they were wondering what the heck was going on.

"What the heck just happen?" He said to the blonde woman. All she could do was nudge her shoulder, looking back at him suddenly they heard Thalia's voice behind them saying

"Maybe she one of the few that hold a bit of a grudge, about how their ancestor's land was taken from them and forced to live on these reservation. I mean thousands of Native American died during a migration to the west. So you might not get an answer from them even if they knew anything." As they turned around they saw Thalia who was wearing a skirt that went down to her knees and a nice shirt it wasn't loose or tight. Who seemed to be heading over to her car and was leaving Percy looked annoyed at How Thalia was giving up and leaving right then.

"We still need to look maybe someone will at least try and help us." Annabeth said as she wanted to keep their hope's up and started to walk to the next house or shack they looked too close together, but some of them did look like they were being renovated but still needed a lot of work to be done before it could even be close to being ready, as they started to walk up to the next house right as Percy was about to even knock they heard the clicking of the door locking it's self-shut. They had a feeling that no one is going to give them answer right then.

As they continue to walk to each hour which seemed to last at least an hour but all they got was the same thing which was a door slammed in their face and during that time Thalia decided to go and check around the construction site Just seeing if there was anything strange going on since most of the people that was working there have been disappearing; As she left the two checked the other houses but most of them looked as if they were abandoned but there were newspaper that was from last month and so on, and the hedges were getting out of control, They were soon to be giving up since it looked like they weren't going to even get an answer from anyone here, as they were getting ready to leave when they heard a young girls saying to them

"You two aren't apart of the paper are you?" They had a freaked out look as they turned around they saw a girl who had to have been at least thirteen maybe even twelve, with dark brown eyes and long black hair, Annabeth asked her.

"How do you know that sweetie?" the girl gave her a mean look that pretty much said 'don't call me that.

"Well for one my name is Piper but everyone calls me Tink for some reason, well the reason is you don't because I been to the college sometimes and I can remember every person and I never saw your face."

"How do you know this isn't our first year then?" Percy asked smirking at the girl who grinned back and said,

"They only give

jounalisms the second year." They were surprised that this girl could tell their lie when most of the other didn't even ask them anything like that she figured it out by looking at them their Percy asked since it seemed she might answer some question as she was willing to talk to them,

"yeah you're right were a part of the F.B.I we're Just in disguised so we can find out more about what's going on." He then flashed the fake badge before she could even get a good look since it was clear she was smarted then most people, she gave a look that seemed she wasn't buying it but she then said "Ok shoot your questions."

"Do you know anything about what's been happening around here the disappearance?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know much about it but I know one thing the people that own that are building the new factory have somehow became owners of a large part of the crow forest and they shouldn't be able to." Tink said before stopping to take in some breath

"What do you mean they don't own the land?" Percy asked the little girl,

"Well because that's a part of the reservation and the only way they could get it is by signing the land over to him but my brother been talking all this crazy stuff that I think he got from maymal about how the spirit will get though that have wronged the land's people."

"Where is your brother?" Annabeth said as she was getting slightly excited as they were finally getting answer's.

"Hold on before I answer more of your questions answer me, what's your name? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm Percy and that's Annabeth." Pointing his finger over to the blonde. "So where is your brother at?" she looked at him for a second straight into his eye's searching for the truth almost like she was getting into his head.

"He's at the construction site him and a bunch of are friends and family are going over their having a riot. He said I wasn't old enough to go that big Dork fish."

Percy and Annabeth gave a slight throaty chuckle as it was kind of funny and Annabeth said to Piper "Well that you if there is anything we need we'll come back and talk to you." The small girl gave them a nod before running into a random home.

"Nice kid huh Rave?" Percy said trying to joke as he thought the kid had some spunk she looked at him and said

"Yeah but she has a slight attitude but I've always loved children they're adorable i hope i could have one someday." She said that with a smile The two began to walk over to 'The Demon' as they slowly began to talk in a low voice so no one would hear them

"OK so it seem we might be dealing with something involving the supernatural but it might not be also what do you think." Percy said

"I don't know but I know this let's get down to the construction site as fast as we can I don't know how Thalia is going to handle this she might just freak out."

They looked into each other eyes and gave a nod they began to walk down and entered were they slowly began to leave going down to the reservation. As they entered into the location of the factory that would soon be building it was nothing but a pile of metal that was being shaped, there was no silence coming from there as they arrived to hear the sounds of people in a rant, by the way it looked like it was going to be a fight and it didn't look like the group was going to win. They then notice that Thalia was near the end behind the group it looked like she was trying to fight her way threw but there was no such luck the crowed was too strong, they were actually trying to keep her away from getting into the from Percy and Annabeth slowly walked up to her and she then said,

"It's no use I can't get through they've packed it too tight." Suddenly Annabeth had an Idea and began to act saying

"Oh no I can't get into my car can a strong man help me get it open." Percy looked at her wondering why she was actually doing that and he was getting ready to say something when he notice almost all the men were running up to her and each were asking were her car was She pointed into a random direction and almost all the men left going down that way, Percy was actually surprise that even worked but Thalia gave Annabeth a jealous look before she said under her breath, "Men." They slowly began to walk up near the front of what was left in the group, As they made it to the front were you could see two people standing at the border line; a business man and a kid by the look on their face they were yelling at each other about something but they couldn't hear much except

"This is land it's been with us for generation you vile snake!"

"Well you see this it state I am the owner of this land so get off or I will be force to call the cop on you people!" screamed the man.

It was there the boy moved and was his hand as if he was going to punch the guy right into his big noise when suddenly to giant bruits came and grabbed his hand and were pulling him away all the boy started screaming

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU HERE WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Percy held a suspicious feeling about the boy and so he made a moving nudge and had the girls follows the kid. There they looked to see he was throwing to the ground in the back parking lot.

By the way it looked he wasn't hurt but he was on the ground slowly getting up there Percy and the other walked up to him.

Now the kid looked like he was around sixteen, long unruly hair that was all over the place, Dark brown eyes that if you didn't look close enough was like they were black he didn't seem to were much as he only had on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt which was the only thing old as this night was completely cold he wasn't tall mainly 5'3 in size with dark tan like skin. Then when you looked at his neck you could see a necklace that looked very old and raged as it was an old Native American by its nature as it held what look like teeth and feather. His expression held so much anger that it was unnatural especially when he looked and saw Percy walking up to him; the kid gave Percy a look like he was going to jump him, but then he said in a almost rude manner,

"What to you want!" as he wiped the bit of blood on his lip. There Percy looked at him and then said

"Yes you can I'm Jake stone and these two are my partner's Clair 'n' loving." He looked and gave Thalia a sort of smile and a look Percy knew to well even if it wasn't going to work,

"So what do you want Stone?" he asked he still gave Percy that look but Percy didn't care he was just a little punk he then said

"We need to talk to you about the disappearances that have been happening."

"Fine but at my house though bustards might try and listen to use. By the way my name is Jason."

" There he started to walk in the northern Direction. They followed him all the way down to a rusty looking old shack that seemed poorly constructed as the hanging were coming down I the only form of change was that it looked like it was recently changed was the paint that was added on there. It looked like it should have been deserted a long time. The three slowly followed Jason into the building. The inside of the home was much different it seemed like there was more items in it they looked used but held in good condition with couple of chair's, a couch and one 20 inch television but that was pretty much it. Jason sat on one of the recliners and made a jester for them to sit down.

They heard a young girl Voice and only Percy and Annabeth knew who it was she said

"Jason you're finally back? what happen?"

"Nothing Tink go back to bed you have school tomorrow." Jason yeld into the hall.

"So you guy finally found out about the other disappearance that been going on for a while?" he said casually. Looked over at them.

"What do you mean other disappearance?" Thalia asked raising an eye brow. Jason gave a sigh as he slowly hung his head down.

"Figured that the feds would only come if a millionaire or a Caucasian goes missing but if person on the reservation goes for weeks on end they don't even notice." This surprised Percy a lot hearing that and now he was all ears wanting too know more. "So who else has gone missing then?" He asked with exhilaration "well mainly some of the people that live here on the reservation mainly. We Figured it's the Chevy company since most of the people that went missing owned that part and now there building that's why we're protesting." It slowly made some since but not much they had to get more answer then he took a good look at Jason necklace once more and notice that it had the same marking and teeth as the fang and feather Thalia found at the sight were Fisher was attacked and this made him suspicious of the kid as he seemed to have a true motive and it's not the work of a supernatural being. He then asked "Where did you get that item around you're neck it looked pretty old."

"It belonged to my great, great, great, great grandfather he was a shaman in the tribe when he was around my age. Why do you ask that for?" Jason answered with a slight attitude to Percy. Percy simply nodded and said

"we'll be leaving now if we have anymore Question's about anything we'll be back ok."

"Huff whatever." Was all Jason responded, Getting on Percy's nerves right then where he just wanted to smack him in the back of the head. There they walked out of the broken shack and as they headed out of ear shop Thalia said "I swear someone need to give that kid an attitude adjustment and Percy what the Heck was with you looking at that ugly thing around his neck?"

"Well Thalia if you bother to look you notice that the feather and the teeth on it looks like the ones you found in the forest but you know it's funny they say you're the smart one." Percy responded calmly "If that's true wouldn't that mean he could be causing this I mean it's obvious that he doesn't like them for what's been happening around here." Annabeth said.

"Right but we can't just do anything to risky just yet we don't want to risk getting the wrong person." Percy replied back to the beautiful blonde.

"Percy's Right Annabeth we need to do some more investigating. Tomorrow were going down to the big building were their boss is." Percy was actually surprised this was the first time in the time they actually knew each other that Annabeth actually agree with Percy on something. They slowly walked back to their car's but right then Annabeth stopped she didn't know why but she had this strange feeling they were being watched by someone or something.

**well heres the new chapter can't wait till I get the reviews and i shall get them i vow or Gaia will hunt you down with her army, of giant children**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: building

They slowly walked to the entrance of the building that was currently holding the approval of the right to bring construction near the reservation the place, it was a tall building it looked to be at least thirteen story tall.

It was in fine condition as they moved to the entrance Percy looked over to Annabeth who looked like she hadn't had one bit of sleep he knew the feeling he just couldn't get what was going on. Maybe he should have called Leo like Thalia suggested but no he couldn't, During the time he was trying to figure out how to get some sleep he decided to hack into the Chevy main computer so they wouldn't be frown out and settled a appointment, replacing some random person and placing their name's or at least their aliases, they were currently scheduled for ten o'clock this night, And right now it was nine thirty.

They were walking into the building and saw in the front secretary desk was a man with his feet on the stand reading a newspaper he was simply sitting there not even minding anyone. There as they walked to the desk Percy said,

"Um sir?" but the man simply turned the page, so Percy decided to ask again but slightly loader: "Sir we have an appointment!" still no response. That was then when Thalia decided to get his attention by yelling out at the top of her lungs. "Get back to work you idiot or you're fired!" There the man looked like he jumped out of his seat as the newspaper hit the floor he had the look like he was going to have a heart attack but as he looked at them with an annoyed look before he then said

"What do you want?" as he was talking his voice sounded slightly gay like as he was being rude and there Percy said,

"Yes we have an appointment with the Ceo where would his office be?" There the guard looked at him with as before going onto his computer making sure that there was an appointment during this time and then asked them  
"Are you Posiden waterhorse?" Percy gave him a simple nod before as the man continued to speck "well ok go down the hell to your left take the Elevator to the top floor go down that hall and you'll see Mr. Zeus office ok have a good day." He then returned to his newspaper. Percy then thought

"The man's name after a Greek God's?"

There the three teen's started to walk down the hall going the exact direction's that they were told to go down the halls where they soon found what had to have been Mr. Zues office it looked like something a normal CEO would have big door's with mahogany next to it said

'Mr. Zeus, they slowly began to walk to the room and they push the door open they looked inside to see a room that looked like it was almost the size of the first room they saw in sup it was simply too big for one man to have even if he was the head of the whole company and there they saw a man near the end he was pretty heavy man who had the look of going bald he had in his mouth a smell cigar that Annabeth could smell from across the room, he looked like he was as crooked as a hillbilly smile he also had a long noise that made it look almost like a beck. As he looked at them with his cloudy grey eye's,

he suddenly gave a look over at Annabeth and especially Thalia that made Percy want to hit him it was a combination of seaming and lust that just wasn't right.

There he said "Hello so what do you need to speak to me about Mr. Stone?"

"Well we're a part of the paper and we were wondering if you could answer some questions about the resent disappearance of some of your higher worker that have gone missing over the last couple of weeks." He looked at Percy giving him a curious look and then said "Sure I can tell you about my former employer's."

"Former what do you mean by your former Employers?" Thalia asked covering her mouth so the smoke wouldn't get to her she absolutely hated the smell of a cigar. He then gave a smile showing his yellow teeth,

"Well there my former because I fired them last week for missing work them lazy bum's!"

"Mr. Zeus you do realize they have been missing so that why they're not here." Annabeth responded but it looks like he wasn't listening, Percy keeping his hand out of site as he was holding them in a fist.

"No excuse if I let people miss work then everyone wants to miss out and that is something I can't allow beside they cost too much now I get to save more money and hire someone who will work for less wait don't put that in your paper got that."

As Zeus said that he just couldn't believe it how could someone just act like that he just wanted to punch him in his big fat bird nose but he had to keep his anger under control he knew he had to keep this slime ball down. There Annabeth said

"We've been looking and we also notice that the area you're building your factory is close to a reservation and a ancient burial ground, doesn't that concern you?" Mr. Zeus gave them all a dirty look before he said "No it doesn't in fact i have document stating i own the land and they even have the consent signature of the old owner."

Thalia looked into his eye's right as he was telling Annabeth the thing he said and she quickly notice that his eye's dilated and his breathing was off it was almost husked and thanks to some of her phycology classes she took last year she could easily tell he was lying but she just couldn't tell what it could have been that he was lying about, They watched as the man pulled out paper's with different name's that told he was the current owner. as he showed them this Zeus said

"Are you satisfied?"

They nodded to him and he pointed them over to the door telling them they needed to leave which they did. right as the door's closed behind them with a great slam they soon began to walk down the hall when suddenly Percy grabbed them by the shoulder and pulled them down a random hallway Percy looked around as he pulled them down into a room that looked like it hadn't been touched for weeks. Annabeth looked at him like she was about to yell but before she even had a chance to open her mouth Percy moved and Grab her covering it as she talked she was making a muttering sound that was hard to even Hear. Percy looked over at his sister and said in a hush voice

"Will you be Quiet or you might give us away ok." Annabeth looked over at Percy and then asked him in a whisper

"Why are we still here I mean there nothing we can do he has the right document." But all he did was look at her as he continued on

"Well didn't you notice he seemed to have this look when I told him of where he was building his factory and how he pulled them out and the way the document signature look they didn't even look real so he must be hiding something real important that he doesn't want anyone finding out and were going to wait until he's gone."

Thalia manages to get Percy's hand away from her mouth and then said in a more calm voice;

"Ok so what are we supposed to do stay here all night I don't think that will be a good idea! We might get caught."

"Were not going to get caught ok I promise you but we might if you don't stop making so much noise. Ok I looked at this area and there is so much dust in here it doesn't look like anyone been in here for some time."

Thalia slowly started to look around the room and realized that Percy was right this place was filthy it was actually making her feel so comfirble the room was mainly full of cobwebs and dust their wasn't a single thing that had been cleaned almost like the basterd didn't hire someone to clean this up. She simply nodded and was starting to clean around a certain area so she didn't have to sit in complete filth. Percy didn't even bother to sit down and just knocked away some of the cobwebs and leaned against a sturdy wall, Annabeth simply didn't even bother with the dirt and sat down on the floor right next to Percy removing her jacket as it was feeling a bit warm in there at the time. They continued they stay where they were as they started to watch the sun go down nobody seemed to be in much of a talking mood they simply stayed were they were for what felt almost like hours.

Their they suddenly heard the voice of Mr. Zeus saying he was leaving and there they heard the sound of the elevator going down, as they heard the last of it for about a couple of minutes they knew it was time for them to get into action. Percy walked back into the direction of where Zeus office, there they stand in front of it and Thalia decided to try and open the door but it was obviously locked and there Percy started to pull out a pencil led and a paper clip that he was bending into a different form then what it was originally was so he could move it he gave a slight chuckle as he began to examine the lock and realize that Mr. Zeus had to have been the cheapest person alive, as he slowly began to put the two random item into the lock and began to work his own little magic and slowly began to move the lock into different direction. Annabeth looked over at Percy and then asked him

"What are you doing with that thought thing's?" he gave her a simple response.

"Well im picking the lock see the pencil led is being used for the graphite and the paper clip is working the lock." Annabeth gave an ah sound as he continued to speck.

"But this lock is a piece of crap so I could easily use a credit card to break in but where would the fun be in it."

Thalia gave him an annoyed look as she couldn't believe he would be fooling around at a time like this but then she remember who this was. After a couple of more second of small clicking and jabbing Percy finally got it fully moved over into the side and said in a British accent "Uric it is done." And he began to move the handle opening the office up with great ease. The office was slightly creepier then what it was with the lights on the shadow's formed in strange ways that couldn't being explained they looked like they could come off the very wall and grab them, the three slowly walked up to the CEO's desk it had an old laptop that couldn't have been more than five year's old. Percy didn't go straight to the computer he didn't care for that Thalia was the computer expert and began to open the desk drawers.

There looked like there was some paperwork in the first drawer but it seemed to be a distraction since it seemed to have a false bottom. It held an assortment of alcoholic beverages Percy just put it back to where it was as if he didn't touch it and began to check the other, Annabeth was standing watching the door keeping her lips near her weapons in case someone came out she could fill their system with puffer fish poison.

Thalia moved over to grabbed hold of the old computer and began to hack into it as fast as her finger could type, after a couple of minute putting in random password that represent the hint which wasn't much since all the password was the hint in the reverse order. She started to look thought the random files seeing what the man had, Suddenly Thalia eyes became shock as she started to see what was in the file titled 'Construction project.' Percy notice this and then looked to see what it was saying, Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing these were security tapes. They looked current and Percy notice that the scenery looked almost like a dungeon and there were people right in there chained to the walls. They Percy could easily tell they were native American by the way there skin was tanned but he realized these were the people that were reported missing on the reservation. Then suddenly someone started to walk into the room it looked like Mr. Zeus Percy could tell from his round figured he looked at the person and said

"So are you ready to sign over the land to me almost every one of your people has done it. So come on."

Giving that horrible ugly smile but as Percy looked at the person who all he did was spit right into his ugly face. Zeus gave the man a dirty look at moved his hand and slapped him in the face. But all the man did was giving him the evil eye before he finally said something, "You might try and steel are land but the Great Spirit's will punish you for what you have done."

There Zeus gave a yeah. Then left the room, there the camera turned off. Percy couldn't believe this this man was literally evil to the core. Suddenly his phone started to ring and Percy moved over and grabbed the phone as he answered it he suddenly came to a load yelling came into his ear's.

"ARE YOU IDIOT'S KIDDING ME YOU THINK YOU COULD LITERALLY BREAK INTO A HIGH COMPANY AND NOT SET OFF A SILENT ALARM!" the voice was Hecta and she sounded mad. Percy tried to responded but he could get anything out since Hecta remained yelling her head off,

"AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT Leo IS DOING HE USING ALL HIS SKILL FROM MAKING SURE YOU GUY'S DON'T LAND IN JAIL DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN BEFORE I HAVE YOU SHIPPED OFF TO ANTARCTICA TO DEAL WITH MUTANT PENGUIN!"

this completely caught Percy off guard as she said that but he quickly responded.

"I know you must be mad but you don't understand the CEO is kidnapping people so they get the land there is something defiantly going on here ok." Hectastayed quiet for a second before she continued to speck in the phone.

"Fine but you only got five minute to get out there before the local police come and arrest you that's all he can give you so you better hurry." There the phone went dead, Percy looked at the two young females and said in a rash voice as he pulled out a flash drive,

"Thalia download as much as you can now Annabeth get you're self-ready we need to get out of here now."

There Thalia started downloading as much as she could and pulled out the drive and there they ran straight to the stair's it was the only way they could make it out as fast as they could. As they made it close to the to the fourth floor, Percy started to hear the so und of sirens coming into the direction of the building, Percy knew they only had about a couple of second and he could tell he might not be able to talk them out of this so he looked out the window and there was something odd with it there was literally a tractor with a trunk full of hay just enough to Cushing there Fall but what could be the odd that was until they saw a familiar face, but there he suddenly disappeared, Percy looked at them and then said

"Were jumping right now."

As he began to break the window, Thalia looked at him like he was a mad man,

"OK so were, wait guy wanting us to jump out a window say what?!"

But she didn't have a chance to make a dishing as he grabbed their arms and pulled them right out the window as they felt themselves being weightless, soon gravity pulled them down, they hit the top of the haystack Percy wanted to give a cool yell but he didn't have the urge his blood was pumping and there they jumped out they began to walk away heading to the demon. They were in a fast haze getting out they could still hear the sound so they quickly began to take a shortcut through the wood it was a good thing Percy park the demon 10 minute away so no one would think of looking at there. They continued to walk down the dirt trail they Percy was talking fast he then said

"so Mr. Zeus has been taking the local so he could get a hold of the land, that no good bastard and now someone is kidnapping his high class workers as a form of revenge." They slowly continue to walk down the trail that seemed almost different they manage to get away from the sound of the police sirens but for some reason they still didn't even feel remotely safe. There suddenly without them realizing it a thick fog was roaming around their feet. As they followed the trail that they had gone thought before. Thalia was feeling a terrible chill as she started to breathe harder and saw the fog of her own breath as she felt it go down almost instantly.

"Let's move a little faster guy's." Thalia said as she was feeling scared but there instantly they slowly started to hear a load howling coming from all around them without warning. It simply went closer Percy watched both the Girls making sure they wouldn't get out of is site as he slowly pulling out the knife, near his ankle where he felt would be the safest place to put it. Suddenly they started to hear the sound of what had to have been a wolf and angry one to be that as it slowly started to get closer Percy yelled to the others:

"Annabeth, Thalia gets over here now!"

He watched as they ran straight back to them they kept their backs to each other watching around them so they might not be cough off guard but suddenly as they looked around the fog became thicker and more hard to even see thought Percy could barely see the other suddenly without warning Thalia was pulled up into the air and was being dragged away from Percy and Annabeth like an invisible force was pulling her, Percy screamed out load

"Thalia!" as she was pulled deep in the darkness he tried to go out and save her but then he heard another scream It was Annabeth's voice

"Percy HELP ME!" As he turned to see Annabeth being pulled into the air he ran to her as fast as he could and grabbed her hand holding her close to him almost for dear life as she was being pulled as he looked her in the eye's it looked like they were turning to thought crimson eyes but it had the form of fear that she didn't want him to leave her, he tried his best to keep her in his hand but the thing was tugging her with greater force and Percy was barely able to hold her but it was too late and his hand slipped away and she was lost to the darkness

"Annabeth NOOO!" Percy screamed as he saw her enter into the abyss and there he was all alone he quickly pulled out his blade and began to swing it wildly hoping that the thing wouldn't get him but it seemed to be worthless as he suddenly Was raised into the air he tried to cut it but it seemed so useless and as he was being pulled into the darkness he saw them though horrible black eyes. Then everything went quiet and the fog left as if it was never there before.

**I bet none of you saw this am I correct? well review when you get a chance**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Spirit World

As the sun slowly rose into the cloud filled sky, began to revel the world from its darkness. Percy slowly awoke from the darkest midst of his mind, he had some wonder in his mind as he for some reason this time didn't have any dream that came to him this time it almost seemed right for him since all he had been seeing was horror from a shadow figure; his eyes had somehow became almost Hectalike. His eyes were still fussy but he still tried to look and see what he could but as he moved his head over to the side, he didn't want to rise just yet he had this feeling that he was being watched by someone or something...? All he could really see in the position was a silvery fog that consumed his entire face. He stayed like that for probably a few second but his heart was rising like crazy with fear, second felt like minute and minute felt almost like hours. When the time finally went by and Percy didn't feel like he was being watched he slowly rose from the cold hard ground so he could be able to get a better view he couldn't tell where he was but it wasn't the forest he was in before but it looked almost like the crow forest but he knew it wasn't he didn't recognize any of these trees as he looked over the place it seemed more mysterious than anything before the area was covered in a thick fog that roamed around the ground. As Percy looked over the bleak ground the trees were pure white almost ghost like, Percy could slowly tell they were in fact the ghost tree. But it couldn't be could it? Normally the only place Percy had ever seen them was where a terrible fire had appeared and striped the bark cleaned. Even though Percy should have been nervous not knowing where he was and who was watching, this place made him feel strangely calm it was radiating around him it was almost like when he was looking at the very moon itself. "Annabeth, Thalia anyone!" Percy yelled out into the vast unknown hoping the someone would hear him and maybe even respond to him but everything remained silent you couldn't even hear the chirping sound of the crickets. There Percy suddenly heard a cracking sound coming from behind him. This startled him slightly he turned around as fast as he could looking to see who or what was making that noise but he didn't see anything but there was no one he looked over at his left arm and notice that the sleeve was gone but he then notice that right on there was a wolf paw it was simply black and rough Percy was wondering how he got it. Percy quickly moved down to the ground trying to find that blade it might be his only form of protection. There after a few minute of constant looking he found it, Rising from the ground barley sticking out, Percy made a firm grasp on it and rose it from the ground and turned it into the mighty sword that it was he raised it in front of him more prepared he wasn't going to fall for the trick a second time, he turned to where he heard the noise. Then he looked into the distantce, he saw a shadowy figure; It was a tall figure that simply stood there not really even moving looking straight at Percy like he wanted him to see him, waiting, Percy slowly started to walk over to him but kept the sword ready just in case this was a trap But Percy had to get a better look at him he seemed almost familiar… As he got closer to the mysterious being He started to move away from Percy But Percy did manage to see the thing physical being it was obviously a man from the way he saw his brad muscle that were tanned and sculpted but no matter what Percy just couldn't see his face it was covered in shadow . Percy was getting closer by the second but when he did it felt almost like the tree were fighting him all the way they just wouldn't let him go till Percy had to cut his way using the wolfish sword. Then he saw they mysterious man move across a tree and vanished without a trace. Hunter was shocked for a moment, but he soon ran to were the being was trying to see if he was their simply hiding but it was no use the man was gone there wasn't any sign he was even there it was like he never existed in the first place. Suddenly Percy heard the screaming coming in front of him it sounded like a mans and he sounded like he was in grave danger There Percy got into action and started to run continue to dodge the limbs that seemed to be fighting him even more he was getting closer as the screaming was getting loader by the second till he felt something hit his chest and hard, He stopped right there to see who it was as the person was seemingly short and their he saw the fat and ugly Mr. Zeus his high class suit was ripped apart barley on him, his eyes showed fear as he said with exasperation;

"H-Help me I'll pay you just kill that monster thing!"

Percy gave him a blank stare wondering what he meant by 'monster' but his question was answered right there as he heard the sound of the brushes moving and he was hearing a throat filled growl which was followed with a terrifying growl of that of a wolf coming straight ahead of him. It sounded almost like the thing that tried to attack them, but it was somehow different, he Kept his blade straight and true as Zeus ran to the nearest tree trying to climb it but wasn't able to with his fat legs and gut. He was shacking, Percy looked onward hiding his fear sticking it deep in him so the creature wouldn't see or smell it. Slowly it started to walk out it walked on Four legs , it's fur was pure silver almost like the very moon, When Percy started to see it rise its mouth he could see its teeth were sharp and shinned in the limited amount of light that was consumed around them it's eyes as he looked at the they were strange yet amazing pure brown and it looked like they were looking into Percy very soul judging him, it was ready to strike at any time and the only thing that kept it away from its own target was Percy who was standing between them, but it looked like he would have gone thought him if it truly wanted too. Percy kept the sword ready, he wasn't going to show weakness but he also didn't want to harm this beautiful creature but he would do what he must to protect himself, he waited for it to strike the wind blew between them as the tension was so tight it could be cut with a hot knife. The wolf opened its mouth giving a terrible growl looking into Percy's eyes, its ears dawn as it was getting ready to strike him. This was the sign he was waiting for as he started to pull the blade back he watched as the silver wolf made a leap at him swinging its claw's Percy Swung the sword as hard as he could and made it dead center on the creature chest. The wolf flew a few feet in the air right back onto the ground, The Percy slowly watched as the wolf began to rise from where it had landed and it gave him a look that had that desire to kill even more but this time it was going to be him that it was aiming for, it began to move like nothing had happen to it which shocked Percy as he looked at its chest there wasn't even a scratch he was shore he hit it didn't he? He then saw it come straight at him and Percy had to go on the defense and used the sword as a shield but the wolf knocked it away from him where it landed behind the wolf he couldn't believe what he was seeing then he thought;

"Damn it! Anymore bright idea's me?" But as he was thinking his thought were interrupted as he felt pain rip right though his chest and he looked to see the wolf's claws sink right into his skin , Percy screamed in agony as he put his hand in a fist and punched the best back away from him he watched as it screamed almost in agony where he hit it and saw it land on the handle of the wolf sword, this caught Percy by surprised as he wondered what he did so he looked at his hand and realized he was wearing the silver ring that he was given to him from tiffany the day he graduated he then realized that this thing hated silver so he knew what he could do, he watched the wolf lick it's paw and remember that the hilt was made of silver so he knew what he had to do he went straight to his pocket remembering he always had a silver half-dollar on him in case he needed it. As he looked at the wolf he soon notice that its eyes began to look almost human they looked familiar as the color was dark chocolate brown but it was short lived as they returned back to its original form. "Hump-ed!" he wished he carried more but he was going to have to use what he had they were his only defense, the creature was coming straight at him and it was coming faster as it wanted to escape being injured Percy was getting ready to strike having his fist ready with the precious metal but then he suddenly heard a female it was Thalia behind him screaming at the top of her lung's :

"GET DOWN NOW!"

He then heard a gunshot and he pulled himself and Zeus down to the ground as he watched to see one of her bullets manage to hit the wolf near it's chest but still nowhere near the heart but it seemed to do the trick as it was finally going down but as he watched he saw something that shocked him his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head which he should be as he watched the beautiful wolf slowly change the fur coming off shrinking as it slowly began to look more human by the second just right near the end it slowly looked like a young thirteen year old girl, he saw the young girl face and saw that it was in fact Piper. The small girl that had actually tried to help them and she was laying there with a critical bit of blood lose by the second but Percy just couldn't even believe that it was actually her, He then moved his first two finger trying to feel a pulse as he held it there for a minute he finally felt one it was faint but she was alive but just barely. He smiled and looked over at Thalia with a smile she was coming down the hill with a shock as she was seeing the girl change she looked like she was about to cry but was holding it back Percy looked at his sister and said to her with a calm and relaxed voice

"She's going to be ok Thalia I promise." H had the look of someone that wouldn't give up which gave her a slight smile as she found out she didn't end the life of someone. But it was then they heard a voice behind them screaming in anger.

"YOU DAMN BRAT YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Percy quickly spun his head to see what was happening and there he saw Zeus Raise his leg and kicked the small girl right into her neck Percy could hear the sound of the small girl neck breaking, He ran over to her fast Throwing Zeus to the tree and looked at her in the eyes they were slowly going foggy and she said with her final words to the amber eyed man "Percy" Before she finally stopped breathing he could tell she was gone forever, Percy wanted to cry but he then heard that horrible laughing behind him of a man who had no heart. This only made him see red as he gave a unholy growl that would scare anyone he turned his head straight to Zeus who was giving a evil smile it made Percy sick to his stomach; It didn't last that long as Percy somehow made the black blade fly into his hand and he slowly walked to the man picking him up by the scruff of his neck slamming him harder into the Tree before he placed the weapon right near his jugular vein. Thalia looked at him with fear she never seen him this angry in his life never. She then said to him in a horrified voice,

"Percy stop ok I know how you're feeling here but it won't bring that little girl back..!" But Percy just yelled at her saying

"NO YOU DON'T SHE WAS ONLY THIRTEEN AND HE DID IT WITH THAT SMILE HE NEED'S TO DIE AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" He was slowly getting ready to slice the man's neck open but he heard Zeus begging

"P-P-Please don't I-I B-Beg you, I'll give you money just don't kill me." But that only made Percy more angry he was trying to buy his life. He slammed him harder in the tree and he felt Thalia grab his shoulder, He turned and saw her she was now starting to cry and said the best she could.

"Percy I can see you're angry , It's my fault I shot her but you're the better man if you kill him your no better than him ok do you want to be him or you?" As she was saying that He felt his grip loosen on the blade she was right he wasn't him he wouldn't end a life that just wasn't him he Let Zeus go and was getting ready to leave and then he heard Zeus say as he was going

"Thanks for letting me kill the bitch I knew some idiot wouldn't do it if he knew it was some little girl." This finally pushed Him over the edge but all He did was punch Zeus in his noise as hard as he could and knocking the bustard out. He then went with Thalia leaving the man to the sound of the Wolves howling and they sounded close. Percy started to walk away from the man and over to the deiced girl her eyes still open looking straight at him it was sad he then shed a single tear he moved his hand and closed her fogged eyes that was lifeless he slowly removed his jacket and placed it over her he refused to let the sun fall on her, he then lifted the little girl up and started to walk Thalia looked at him and was getting ready to say

"Percy the right think to do is bury her she'll slow us down." All he could do is respond her with a whisper

"No Thalia she's coming with us she has a family and I'm not going to let them worry when we get back so her family can do it." She gave him a nod she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind he had a look of determination and wouldn't let anything stop him it was then what she saw that she knew he was completely serious, He pulled out his knife and made a simple cut on his arm and placed it over the girl letting a single drop hit her and he started to walk following her as they left the area for a couple of minute he heard the sound of wolves howling but they were not of anger or hatred they were sad howls for their lost one, as they continued walking Percy watched her making sure they wouldn't lose each other and a though came to him Tink was able to change into a wolf did she know she could do that or was this against her will, No person would be able to do that her age but how did she? He knew there was legend of native American that could change into animal that all he really knew he never paid much attention in class on it thinking it was boring but he wished he did, soon they were able to see three shadowed figure that were growing as they were coming to them he could easily tell one of them he knew he wouldn't he looked and saw Annabeth as she was walking to him he notice that some of her cloth were ripped the only real thing that kept her from being exposed was the half ripped shirt but he kept his eye looking in her eyes as he looked at her he felt a lump in his stomach it was of joy seeing her. she was smiling until she looked to see what he was holding and the Piper face being showed it looked like it was too much and she was barely able to hold the tears back, Percy was going to say something but soon felt Thalia grab the body from his hand. As that happen Annabeth came over to him and and hugged him with all her might. Percy started to pat her back letting her let some of the tears out knowing she loved children, They stayed like this for a while before they separated and walked away and they were heading north which must have been the way to were the camp the camp Thalia told him about he. He looked at the place as they finally made it to the camp site it was a simple thing a couple of logs that were set in the circle they were freshly cut the way the bark looked making him wonder who cut this but he ignored that and saw that there was a small fire that was going but it looked like it was going to die if they didn't have any more wood and he decided to get a better look at the two that was with him he hadn't looked at them much all he could tell was they were male and female, he looked at the man first and was able to tell he was around at least in his fifty, his hair white he simply wore a business suit he didn't have much of a look only a simple beard and blue eyes Percy then notice the woman next to the man and realized that she was the woman that he saw in his first vision but she look slightly different she didn't seem to look as cruel and unpleasant like she did she had this look of kindness like something wiped over her removing her hatred, she looked at Percy and said

"Hello I'm Tori Miller this is my partner Ethan Miller."

Ethan waved at him before he looked away, it seemed like no one was able to speck because the only thing that would make any form of noise was the growling of their stomach they would have killed something like a rabbit but they hadn't seen a single type of animal, so they had to remain the night without any form of food. Thalia went straight to bed laying her head agents one of the trees using it as a pillow, Percy then looked to see tori and Ethan cuddling close to each other they were keeping each other warm. He decided to sit there taking the first watch he volunteer since he knew the other needed to get more sleep then he did and he started to watch; He couldn't help but watch the stars right then they seemed amazing he could see them more clear here then any place he had been some of the stars he couldn't tell but he stayed there till he heard someone came next to him standing right there he looked and notice that it was Annabeth she looked cold and he scooted over she sat there next to him and Percy moved his hand over her keeping her close and then she said in her beautiful yet tiring voice

"Isn't the moon beautiful the color here its different I've never seen something like this have you?" Percy smiled at her and said in a husky voice "No i haven't really seen a moon like this, but yeah its amazing." Annabeth then smiled at him the said, with desire

"I remember this one story I was told when I was younger about the wolves and how they taught the natives all sorts of amazing things they were highly respected by the people." It didn't seem like much but he held onto it as he could see that she loved telling him that she then started to talk telling him all sorts of thing that he never knew about Native American lore, as she continued telling him these thing he then notice that some of the stuff would only consist of the fox and the wolf how they were ether a teacher or a trickster but they themselves were a yin and yang without one there was no other. Percy clung to her stories because they were from her. They stayed like this until Annabeth finally fell asleep in his arms when he was hearing nothing he did the only thing he would do he watched the moon and slowly started to notice something strange about it and it wasn't from the color it was changing shape going from full and half-moon to the other parts of the lunar cycle, He then heard the wolves howl its beautiful melody as he heard that he grabbed his sword they didn't sound like they were close but he wasn't going to risk it all he really hoped that they weren't children like Piper. He waited till the morning rose his eyes stayed open he wouldn't close them he didn't want them to wake the other they needed the sleep. The other soon began to wake up not long after the sun decided to come out, Percy felt almost blind as the rays hit him as his eyes were used to the darkness by then, Thalia woke up with a chink in her neck from being angled funny from the night as she moved her head side to side you could hear it crack it was one of her old habit she wish his could quit but it was impossible for her, She looked over at Percy and then said

"Percy you were supposed to wake me up for your shift!" All he did before responding was yawn

"Oh Thalia I figured I'd let you all sleep you know I could do all-nighter in my sleep."

She looked at him as the sentence didn't make sense but then replied,

"That's not the point, I know what happen when you have an all-night you're not as good as you should be ok you need sleep you. IDIOT!" Percy had a slight annoyed look on his face as she called him a idiot but he ignored her and looked at the others and then started to talk. "Ok all so far as I've notice the wolves here are week agents silver does anyone have silver on them?" he looked as each of them began to pull out random items Ethan pulled out his belt that had a silver buckle standing out looking nice for them to see, Percy thought it was impressive then Thalia started to pull out a bracelet and a nail file that was going dull then the last thing that she had were the bullets but it looked like she only have about one full round she was going to have to keep that ready for later, Percy looked at what Annabeth would have and she looked down knowing she didn't have anything but it didn't affect him he simply moved over to her and gave him his silver ring for her to where she smiled at it and placed in on her left index finger. they looked to see what Tori would have she gave a simple smile and started to show both of her hand and as they got a better look Percy couldn't believe it the nails were fake, tipped with silver she was wearing a weapon that she couldn't take off and he though,

"Where did this woman have the time and the idea to implant silver in her fingernail?" He looked to see that they didn't have much and it might not last long. He then started to think wondering how they are going to get out of this he then looked at them and was thinking

"How could I get them into this damn it S.U.P!" There he started to get idea S.U.P They had that portal maybe that was the answer but then he started to remember that it was limited and was wondering how they got there it seemed like a portal almost that something made him enter into it so if the portal got them in and there he shouted.

"I'VE GOT IT!" this gave them a jump as they looked straight at him, Thalia looked at him and said "what do you got?"

"How were going to get out of here. if there a way in here then there has to be a way out of here am I right." Annabeth smiled as he finally got it and then said to him,

"Right so where do you think the portal is?" This is what got him he couldn't remember where he was before he blacked out and lowered his head and suddenly Ethan looked at them and asked

"Wait im confused what the heck is going on?" Tori gave him a annoyed look before saying to him.

"What he said is the way we got in here is like a door so if there a way in it can also be are way out of here." he then gave a nod as he was finally understanding what this meant. Percy looked over at the blonde and said "Is there any legend about the spirit world that might help us Annabeth?" she took a moment of thinking as she came up with something

"Well i remember this one legend that if a human was transported the crow cave was the key." Percy had never heard of the crow cave and wondered what that could have meant but this was something that they could followed and looked at the other giving them a jester telling them to come over he was going to lead them they started to walk as they were going to find this cave and get home safe this was something that he was going to promise he will make sure that he would make it home. There they started to walk into the vast unknown, Not knowing who or what would be ahead of them this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Flesh Eater

They've been walking for almost three day's they were all tired, hungry and a desire for a shower but most of them were tired the only time the only one that refused to even show they were all wearing down and Percy he knew he had to stay strong for the other's. It was currently dark that showered over them the thing that guild them was the stars in the night sky, When him and Annabeth had examined them the first night Percy started to notice that they were in reverse from the one that was in their world it was like a mirror to them so they were going into the north, Percy then looked to see a fog slowly coming into their direction as it razed around them he was checking the other he didn't want anything to happen to them he looked at them and soon noticed; Thalia was walking slower then she should have been, she looked like she was about to pass out and he walked back to her seeing if she was ok, as he went up to her he then asked:

"Thalia are you ok? You've got to keep up you don't know what's following us."

She then moved and gave him a dirty look that was being filled with fire, then she said in a exasperating voice,

"Yes Percy I'M FRICKEN TIRED CAN WE TAKE A DAMN BREAK OK WE'VE BEEN WALKING AND RUNNING FOR ALMOST THREE DAY'S STRAIGHT, WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!"

Annabeth ran up to the two trying with the desire to try and calm them down or at last stop them from fighting, she then said

"ok Thalia I know you're tired we all are but you need to calm dow-" Suddenly she was interrupted by Thalia screaming her head off,

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU GOT THAT IF IT WASN'T FOR Percy WE MIGHT NOT BE IN THIS MESS!"

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN IF HE HAD JUST LET ME CALL THAT BOLD ALIEN WE MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN BACK UP AND THIS MIGHT NEVER HAVE HAPPEN!"

As the two girls were discussing this problem they were having try to calm down and get everything back to normal, Percy suddenly began to get a horrible head ack as he felt like his head was getting ready to explode, if he was a animal he would probably die. Soon his eyes began to fog up as he was putting his knees to the ground nobody was paying attention as he moved down getting ready to pass out.

He slowly began to wake up and raise his head he couldn't remember what had just happen he looked around to see where he was he didn't even know where he was he looked around nervous but he couldn't move he looked down to see his feet they were covered in the fog he then was getting ready to rub his head when he suddenly looked to see he was looking right thought it and he was giving a look of fright he was soon getting ready to scream but he stopped himself as he realized he was having one of thought's visions that was getting him more and more but he never had one when he was asleep he then started to look around to see what this was and there he looked realizing that he was looking at a cave that looked like it was in the spirit world, was this a cave they needed to fine he looked at the sky and moon.

He was interrupted by a horrible growl it was almost inhuman Percy thought it was one of the wolves but he knew he was wrong. He and the others had been hearing them for almost every few minute when they've been here but this it wasn't right this growl was almost demonic like. Suddenly he was being pulled into the cave against his will as he entered it he was going through a way of twist and turns that made him dizzy this was like a labyrinth till he reached a area that was huge it must have been the center the walls moved up to about ten feet as he looked around he then saw something that was going to haunt him for a long time, he looked and saw walking into the room was this beast…

No this thing, its eyes were deformed almost like blood as it let off a icy stare into the direction, the skin was torn to bit looking fresh but there wasn't any blood coming from it. Its mouth slowly opened showing his teeth that were crooked you could see some of the flesh that remained in from whatever was its last kill, Percy was smelling the stench of death coming from it almost causing him to lose his lunch if he had any, The monster moved slowly into Percy direction with a limp near his leg but it didn't seemed bother by it, as it moved right through ,Percy.

He felt a chill run thought his spine as that felt wrong, he manage to turn his head looking to see where the thing was going and he saw something that didn't seem right, the thing moved over to what looked like a teenager or at least once was he looked like h was around fifteen his face covered in his own blood mainly around his face he was extremely obese, if it wasn't for the hair on his head he might have thought he was in his fifty Percy couldn't help but say

"The kid need's to lay off the Twinkie." But as he said that the creature gave a evil smile with his eyes filled with hunger liking his soared cover lips and it Jumped right at the boy and began to consume his flesh. The horror Percy saw was unbelievable the thing was starting with his arm slowly skinning him to where he was still alive the thing was getting a rush from hearing the screaming, it moved down with great speed biting the kids arm as the kid was crying for help but as Percy tried to move he couldn't some invisible force stopped him as soon as it took the hand and arms the thing moved to the boy's fatty stomach and was opening it with a retractable claw, this made the boy scream loader even though he knew that no one was going to help him. Percy had to close his eyes he couldn't bear to see any more of this it was too disturbing seeing the ultimate taboo a human being eaten alive.

After what felt like a half-hour of the sound of ripping and screaming it became silent and Percy removed his hand and looked to see what happening now and he looked to see the kid dead with his stomach ripped open no skin all it was now was a shell. The creature quickly moved its head looking straight at Percy its face now covered in blood as it looked right at the man and gave a smile as he raised his head sniffing for something and started to walk out of the area, probably looking for its next meal Percy thought. Percy suddenly felt a hard pull behind him and he woke up in a cold sweat,

He felt the utter fear that was consuming him; a thought, let a lone a feeling he had never expected this had to have been real his mind couldn't have come up with this no matter how bad the dream For it was the darkness of reality, for no dream brought him the anticipation. He allowed a scream to escape his lips, as he engaged with the sure light that hit him, alerting him to the morning rise, was it morning how long had he been passed out? As his eyes were conforming he looked to see Annabeths face staring at him with a look of happiness as she was wiping the sweat of his brow with a piece of cloth that was what he hoped was water they hadn't seen a spring for the last day, she then gave him a look of compassion her eyes filled with happiness,

her lips almost defenseless he could have kissed her he was just happy to see her after what he just witness but he felt this wouldn't be the right time, Unable to move his lips, to procure a kiss he desperately wanted, he was simply glad to see her. The inability of movement of his entire body, and the rust of his mouth only made him utter one word.

"Water Need water."

But nothing came out of his mouth but Annabeth seemed to be able to tell what he meant cause she quickly grabbed her canteen and move it close to him, Percy felt the water rejuvenate his mouth he wanted more but she was going slow so he wouldn't puke it out, he soon felt satisfied and said to the beautiful blonde:

"Annabeth where are we? What happen?" for a few second she didn't answer him but all she could really do was look into the young man's eyes as his notice that her eyes were covered in dark rings. She then gained back the courage to speck again and said to him,

"You passed out last night and we couldn't move you we didn't know what might happen your skin was burning so we had to find a way to cool you down." It then explained to him about the rag which seemed to be made out from one of her pieces of cloths then he heard her continued talk,

"You were having a bad dream weren't you?" He was surprised that she knew that and asked her,

"How did you know?" she then changed her expression to a more happy look and then said

"You seemed to talk in your sleep i notice that the first night we slept together." She then began to give a slightly blush right around the part where she said 'slept' this was interesting he never expected her to be the blushing type but it looked good on her a bit he then asked her.

"What did you hear?"

"Almost everything but mainly, don't eat him you monster. What did you see Percy? Percy might have lied right there to try and protect her but in his heart he knew he wouldn't lie to her no matter how hard he tried so he did the only thing that he could and told her everything that had happened and hoped she would believe him, even he couldn't believe this thing. As he finished telling her, she had this look of pure fright she tried to hold it back but he was soon able to see right through it soon, soon she then said;

"I've never heard of something like that it sound so dark eating human flesh are your sure you saw this and it wasn't a dream." Percy then looked at her and then said

"I'm sure this is something i couldn't imagine no matter what."

"It's so strange." she was right this thing was strange and the weird part to him when he was near that place even if it was a dream he couldn't hear a wolf howl it was like they were too afraid to even go near that place, it should have been a good thing since that might be a place where they might be safe but he knew deep in his gut that this wasn't true, Suddenly he notice that nothing was making noise right then not even insect like they were too afraid to be near this place this wasn't good he then looked over at Annabeth and then said,

"Where are the other's?"

"Over there around the tree they wanted to give us some privacy so you could get more rest." Percy then tried to get up but as he jerked himself up he felt horrible pain reach his chest from the pain of the wolf Tink claws from before it didn't even look like it was going to even heal, All it was really doing was not even bleed. But the pain was still strong almost like it was freshly put on him.

"We need t-to g-go it's not safe." she looked confused, but as he told her what he had realized she quickly helped him up the best she could without causing him too much pain, soon they started to run over to where the other were; right as they were coming the other looked like they were packing some stuff up Thalia gave them a smug looked but it was soon being thrown out as she saw the scared look on their faces, She could tell this was serious he never showed this kind of emotion unless this was something important he wasn't this good of a liar. Right there she jerked her head to the other's and yelled to them as best she could,

"GET EVERYTHING YOU CAN AND FAST THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Everyone was moving faster getting what little they had one them they were done in almost a minute as they looked over at Thalia so they knew what they should do next, Percy then said out load

"OK BEFORE THAT BIG FIGHT HAPPEN I WAS LOOKING IN THE SKY AND SAW ORIAN BELT IN THE SOUTH SO WE GO THIS WAY GOT IT! We've been walking for about twenty miles."

Percy was glad he was good at astrology right then then soon they began to move up into the north since that was where they were going they were passing the ghost tree's it seemed the forest was on their size as it wasn't fighting them like it was before maybe they were going the right way, as they were moving down the dirt road Percy then said

"Did you guys hear that?" There the group moved slower Percy moved around as he walked backward watching everyone back as he slowly started to feel uncomfirble.

"What do you mean we can't hear anything?" Scelena said as she watched him move soon she shrugged it off and then said to them "It must have been the wind or something."

There they continued moving forward as fog began to roll their way he watched it almost consumed them and he began to hear something...No it wasn't something it was a who he seemed to hear the voice of Piper she was saying,

"Help me Percy Help me." He moved his head as he was looking to see where the noise was coming from as he looked to see it was coming from the bushes. But incase he was wrong he moved over to Scelena who was currently holding the small girl lifeless body. It looked like it was the last time he had to check on her, skin almost gray and pale, her body mass was shrinking then her lips were paling as the rest of her. Soon he was hearing more voices he thought he was losing his mind but it said,

"Why didn't you save me Percy? You were right there you could have stopped the bad man from killing me. This started to scare Percy slightly as he started to say,

"You're not really Tink she's dead she's in Scelena's arm's right now!" He started to see if this was really happening he looked at the other they started to look at him as if he was going mad he moved his hand over his ears as he was trying to drown all the voices it was becoming more insane he couldn't handle them these voice's from the past he wasn't someone that looked back he only wanted to look forward, Soon he started to hear a voice he thought he would never hear again, not since that one day. It was the voice of his mother he knew this had to have been a fake but he was to confused to even tell the different;

"Percy come to me I've missed you, please come back to me so I can see how big you've gotten."

He looked to see it was coming from the hedges again and this time instead of ignoring them he suddenly felt the urge to go over there to finally get the answer, his legs moved without his proper control. He kept his eyes near the brush that was almost begging him to go near it as he moved he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his arms, This got his attention and he looked to see who it was that was holding him back from the truth he looked to see that it was Annabeth she was keeping him back and he saw her eyes they were telling him not to go, it wasn't worth it,

It looked like she was using all her strength holding him back but no it wasn't that he could have pulled her with him no it was simply her looking at him that was keeping him back she was pretty much keeping him back from the danger that might be there what was keeping him going, he then looked at the other and said to them with confidents.

"Come on guy let's get going I don't think it's a good idea that we stay her much longer it doesn't feel right."

Suddenly he looked and notice that Beckenford was now moving over to the very same hedges with tears coming out of his eye as he began to mumble something like a girl's name it sounded like he knew her as thought it was a person he loved with all his heart, Percy was barley able to make out what he was saying all he could understand was the girls name it was Hazel.' Percy moved trying to grab him just to try and stop him but it wasn't working he was Fighting Percy with all his might Soon the brushes were jerking and Percy was hearing a horrible growling and He knew what ever was in there wasn't a little girl or one of Percy loved one's it was something Evil. But no matter what Percy was doing he couldn't stop the old man soon he was hearing Scelena say in a sad voice she sounded almost like she was about to cry,

"That not Hazel Beckenford I know it might sound like it but it isn't are little girl please don't go in there." soon she was starting to cry as what must have been a sad memories came out but it didn't seem to want him to stop he just kept going as he mumbled 'I have to save her.' Scelena Kept trying to talk him but she just wasn't able to say the word's out right, Percy then decided to do the only thing that he could even think of doing at the time he got right in front of Beckenford moved his right leg backward and moved it right to him with great strength and speed as it made direct contact with the man's own Shin as he made perfect contact there you could hear a powerful cracking noise as Percy broke the man leg so he couldn't walk anymore, It must have worked as Beckenford got out of whatever was possessing him and looked over to the other's and said,

"Where Cali where my baby girl at?" but he only saw the other and no one else, It looked like they were home free if they got out of there as soon as possible but it didn't seem like it because a fast blur came out of the bushes it was giving of a demonic growl, None of them knew what it could be but Percy knew and he quickly put the blade up as that creature, No that devil in disguise.

Percy looked at them wanting to tell them to run as fast as they could but he knew that it wouldn't work the thing was to fast, Percy was getting ready to fight but the thing was having its eyes on Selena for some reason, maybe it knew she had tried to stop it from getting its meal and wanted to get after her, Percy knew he had to strike right then and moved right toward it striking the creature with the cold steel, But the thing simply ran around him not even worrying about the weapon and picked Scelena over his shoulder, Scelena was screaming for help as she was hitting the thing back but it paid no mind to her. It seemed almost too late he was almost out of the area but Percy manage to get close to the creature and made a swing hitting the think at least around it's lower back but as it made contact

Percy saw that it was instantly healing right as the thing was being cut That was impossible, it didn't even bother as it kept running with Scelena on its back until you couldn't hear the scream's and they knew she was completely gone. Percy looked at the others and he saw that Thalia's Face was frighten just by the look of that creature it seemed she had the colt out in her hand but she just wasn't able to make a shot at it something stopped her, then she said

"What the hell was that thing?" Percy was surprised in his entire life of knowing her she had always had an answer but this time she didn't even look like she could answer a math problem. There Annabeth said in a fairly normal voice it seemed to be for Percy

"Was that the thing you saw in your dream Percy?" he could just give her a nod he didn't know what to say and she was now giving of a frustrated look as she then stopped to think of after a couple of minute she finally said to the rest of the group,

"I know what we're dealing with now and this is not good." There Beckenford who seemed to have been calmed down said,

"What are we dealing with tell me and why did it take Scelena?" he was giving of the look of want as well as a desire to kill at the same time, he seemed to want to save his dear Scelena.

Annabeth than said right as He went back to his tear fit state.

"We're dealing with a Wendigo." Thalia gave her a strange look and said

"There no such thing as a Wendigo. It's just a myth."

Percy gave her an annoyed look as he said

"Really you don't believe that their isn't something strange after all we've been through silver-fearing wolves different world Giant spider girl and Wendigo is the thing that crosses you're mind's line." She didn't show any emotion as she was sticking with what she believed in.

"What's a Wendigo?" Beckenford asked as he was having wonder in his eyes there Annabeth said

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

How does one become a Wendigo?" Beckenford asked as he needed to know more,

"Well they get trapped in a cave or in a horrible winter where there is a little to no chance to survive with a lack of food so they conserve to cannibalism. After time they gain super strength speed but they lose what little humanity they have." Percy said as he knew this little part and then Annabeth said continuing what he was saying

"These thing are the ultimate hunter's So we've got half a chance in the daylight then no chance at night taking this thing on."

"How do you know Scelena even alive?" Beckenford asked

"The one thing the Wendigo knows is how to survive they can do on for month without food and Percy the way Percy told me about his dream she might be safe for so long but we need to hurry up." Annabeth responded,

"So how do we kill it then you two?" Thalia asked as she spin her Gun in her hand before putting it in the holster.

"Well, guns are useless, so are swords and Knife's so…" Percy held a match up and ignited it with his finger then continued to say,

"We have to fry the sucker if we want to kill it." As he blew the match out; Right there Percy began to get a idea in his head he knew what he was going to do in order to kill the thing but he then looked at Beckenford who was sitting on the ground unable to hold himself up in the air and knew that had to do something about it. But he didn't look like he was worried about the leg and then Percy went to him and said

"Don't worry we'll get her back." He gave Percy a smile as he believed him and Percy said to the other. He then said to them.

"Ok we just need to think of something and fast." Thalia looked at him and said

"What are we supposed to do this thing is as strong as you guy say what are we supposed to do bring out are magic flame throwers?" Right there they heard the brush move again they had a nervous look what where they supposed to do was it the Wendigo? Percy moved close to the brushes having his hands in a fist getting ready to strike. He moved close as something started coming out of the brushes he Grabbed him hard and fast slamming him into a Tree he looked upon the man and realized from the way his body looked he was that strange person that had lead him to where Tink and Zeus was, He looked at him with a slight form of rage and said to him

"How are you?" The man gave no answer he refuses to show any form of fear with Percy.

"Where the heck are we? Are you with the Wendigo!?" After a few seconds of pure silence the man started to speck it seemed like a calm and relaxing, slightly deep almost like a old man even though he looked like he was only in his thirty's.

"I'm not with the Wendigo. I am a Guide to make sure you are able to escape the Spirit world." Percy looked at him trying to tell if he was lying but he showed no emotion as he told them that.

"Why do you want us out anyway I thought we were sent here because of that Creature?" the man still remained calm as he answered Percy

"The Creature that brought you here is known as the spirit wolf and you were not meant to be hear he only wants to punish the one that want to destroy his land and home Protect his people." Suddenly without warning the man moved out of Percy's Grasp and was walking down to what they believed had to have been north. Percy and Annabeth moved grabbing Beckenford as they followed him into the new direction.

As they followed the stranger each of them wondered, if they should even be trusting him were they going nut, But something in their guts told them to trust the man especial if he knew how to get out of this crazy place, So even if they didn't trust him they had no choice and take the chance as they followed him into the direction watching him carefully making sure he doesn't do anything out of the ordinary.

Percy and Thalia were holding Beckenford up, he looked almost like he was about to pass out at the time with all the pain that was going threw him. Percy looked over at Annabeth the girl he met almost a month ago; she was living a normal life and what did he do he took it from her, just because he didn't want to lose her, He had is unoccupied hand in a fist as he just wanted to kick his own ass, He wished he didn't say anything to her that day they met and maybe she wouldn't be in the mess there in, But as he was thinking of the stuff the two were during the time he had this look of happiness knowing that he might do it again but change something making it better for them. It wasn't long before the Native American mad an abrupt stop standing there he moved down to his hand and knees like he was picking something off the ground he looked like he was trying to find something his shoulder hunched back.

While he was doing that Hunter started to look around his surroundings it was oddly strange from the rest of the forest the trees they weren't the same they had a different expectation they were each a different type of wood, Where were they now he thought to himself, Suddenly He heard the sound of children laughing and moving around him, the sounds were coming from behind them as far as he could tell he turned looking as he jerked the torch out of Annabeth hand he couldn't tell if it was a trick from the Wendigo, As he looked The other turned around except the stranger He moved over getting ready to swing the flame around him when suddenly two children started to appear out of thin air they were both a boy and girl around the same age at least ten wearing t-shirt and jeans. As they moved passed them Percy was about to grab them but was stopped when the stranger grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look as he said in his mellow voice,

"It would be not wise to grab them you might bring them into this world."

As the children passed them they were getting ready to move pass a small patch of fog and they were gone again. Soon as they were gone Thalia looked over at the name and said in look of wonder you could see it when she messed with her hair she looked at the man as she gave a slight blush noticing that he was shirtless, but continued talking;

What the heck was that? What's your name?" He looked into space for a minute as he choose the words to say,

"Are World's is a small thins fabric if it breaks it leaves hole and people can get in this one is one of them but it's still intact for now we can see you but you humans can't see us." He stopped talking as he return to the ground.

Thalia kept moving her hair between her fingers as she was trying to figure out more and then said to him,

"What is your name? You haven't answered us that."

"A name I haven't thought of that in year's I guess after a long time you don't think of calling yourself something but if you wish you could call me Herme's thats what the White man had called me.. Thalia looked at him as she translated what he said with great ease,

"Ok fallen eagle what is that plant you have in your hand." He then opened his hand revealing the plaint in his hand the plant was simple the leafs were pure white and some green near the center it had a rare beautify as it stood in his hand Annabeth looked at it with a sight nervousness as if it was trying to make her leave.

"This is the White sage it is a special type of plant that protect from spirits and evil." They looked at Herme's as he stood there and said

"We need to get going. It's not safe here." He then moved over to Annabeth and placed a bit of the plant in the flame letting the vapors roam near them. It was a sweet smell not to strong but not to weak as it hit Percy's noise he enjoyed it slightly as he felt he was safe. There they started to move into the west.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sad past and the Cave

As they started to move down the forest they looked to see that most of the trees where looking somewhat different from their ghost-like way they moved down it as Herme's stopped in a giant area that looked almost like their first camp they had made but it was slightly older there wasn't any shrubs near it and only about three trees this was a place where they could be attacked easy, Percy watched as me moved over a few feet where he looked at the ground he looked over at him and said,

"Come over here young man." Percy moved over to him not even taking his eyes of him as he was within an arm's length Herme's pointed to the ground and continued to say

"Dig here makes a big circle around the area almost like a trench you would say." Herme's looked at him with a stern look his dark eyes looking down at Percy almost it actually reminded him of Ares somewhat but he did as he was being told and moved down using his own hand removing the dirt as if he was a dog he didn't getting down and dirty, He felt the cool earth near him as he moved the earth out of the way. Herme's looked over at Thalia pointing at the woods before he said;

"You get wood for us all." Thalia looked at him as her eyes twitched and said to him in a angered voice,

"That is so sexiest this is the Twenty-first century not the nineteenth we have as much right's as any man!" He didn't do much as he said to her in his mellow voice.

"I know that's why you're working now go get wood." She had a ticked look on her face as she stormed out taking a torch getting so she could find some wood. She was stomping her feet as she walked into the wood only being seen from the torch. There 'Fallen eagle' look over to Annabeth as she was holding Beckenford still he pointed her to the center of the area and gave her his order.

"You build the camp put broken leg in so he can rest." Annabeth nodded as she look him over to the center laying him down, as she look out all the material that they had making camp as best as she could. Percy moved the earth around him as he looked over seeing the Indian walking up to him and began to help him slowly moving on the ground digging the softening ground and Percy decided to ask him,

"How did you end up here in the spirit world anyway?" Herme's looked at him while he continued working and said

"It's a long story young one." Percy looked at him with wonder and said,

"Well the way we go on this we have time to hear Fallen Bird." Herme's gave a slight annoyed looked as he moved his lips up, he took in a deep breath.

"When I was young around the year of my eighteenth birthday I was a proud man but also arrogant, I was strong and I felt I was invincible, I desired battle and war when you white men came and challenged are tribe I chose to fight as it seemed battle was my only skill I was in many battle one of them you called wounded knee, I was the first to strike down on Custer and lived when I returned home I had found my home was destroyed the only people that survived was my father the chief but he was in bad shape he had been forced to eat the flesh of are tribe to live and became a Wendigo himself he was a good man but he feared death, I watched how he changed and tried to battle him but I never had fire with me. He was close to killing me he had me under what you would say the table, when he stood up and ran away he went to a direction I thought my Father had gain enough control to not eat me and my soul.

But as I walked trying to get the dead burying them in honor .

I found out why He spared me as I saw my wife Mimiteh she gave her life to save me and it changed me inside I lost the will but I knew I had to stop my father from attacking more people and so I went to an old shaman and he gave me a spell to send me and him into the spirit world, and in return I became a guide for all who is trapped in this world that is innocent. Making sure that they will be able to enter back to their world."

Percy looked at him he could tell it was true no one could fake this no matter how hard they could try it was sad as he looked he notice that they were almost done, they were at least ten more feet worth the trench was about a foot deep, as they continued working finishing the circle he looked to see that Annabeth was getting Beckenford Leg in a splint pulling some of the small supply of woods they had collected for a fire she was tying it on him nice a rough. Percy could see her compassion her desire to help people, ever since he meet her she was almost like a angel in human flesh. Annabeth had finally finished getting and walk over to Percy and Herme's she pulled out the small canister of water passing it the two men as they looked thirsty to her as Percy grabbed it he took a big swig of it letting the water rejuvenate his lips and tongue he passed it over to Fallen Eagle who drank it pleasantly he had a smile taking a big drink from it before passing it he then looked at her and said

"Thank you young Fox." Percy looked at him wondering why he called his girlfriend a fox. He shrugged his shoulder thinking he meant by her beauty. Herme's then brought out the White sage and began to but it as he walked over the line walking around the circle letting the smoke of the sweet smelling plant consume around the camp. They sat there looking at each other as Herme's came back sitting there they watched as Percy made the bind fire slightly bigger as they're face showed more, The head consumed around them giving them something that hadn't had in a few day's pure warmth. Thalia started whipping the sweat and dirt of her face as she closed her eyes allowing the heat to consume her body. She laid down close to the fire as she was about to fall asleep Percy looked at Annabeth and said

"Get some sleep ok I need to do some thinking."

she didn't try and resist him as she instantly started to fall asleep, her head on his lap as she almost feel asleep softly. As she fell asleep instantly Percy instantly started moving his hand from between her hair as she did he felt relax his trouble were slipping away but that stopped when he heard the growling of the Wendigo he was about to get them but he saw that it wouldn't cross the line. Percy watched as the creature tried to cross but wouldn't even get over it as he felt the heat and ran off like a dog with its tail between his leg. Percy took a deep breath as he started to think of what he was going to have to do now he needed a way to destroy that thing once and for all but how all that was keeping them from being attacked was this ring of fire what are they going to do live in it forever that was no way to live. He then started thinking he looked over at Fallen Eagle seeing if he could get any answer but all he was doing was taking out a sharp rock skinning one of the tree bark he was quiet and relax.

Percy simply closed his eyes, his mind began to clear slowly, His mind began to wander thinking of the past he imagined the time when he was out hunting with Ares, the way the wind hit him he remember that Ares didn't let him have a gun thinking he wasn't ready to even touch one of them and made him use a bow and arrow he remember how it felt in his hand its wood surface and suddenly that hit him. He quickly opened his eyes looking over seeing that Herme's was asleep by the looks of it his eyes closed, Percy manage to stand up and ran over to the line of fire holding a torch near him as he began searching for the right material. Morning came as the other's started to wake from there slumber Annabeth was the first as she looked up wondering were Percy was she looked to see Thalia there with her hair again all over the place as She said to Thalia,

"Do you know where Percy is?" Thalia looked over at Annabeth shaking her head no and responded.

"I didn't see him since I went to bed." There Annabeth started to look scared as she started to yell out Percy's name out as load as she could but all that she heard was her voice echoing in the forest returning to her she then was getting ready to grab one of the touches to run out to try and find her hoping that she wasn't too late. Thalia moved in front of her saying

"Stop he'll come back. He normally acts this way when he's restless." Annabeth didn't bother to listen and just tried pushing her to the side but Thalia wouldn't budge as she said to the blonde woman.

"What's your problem he's coming back that Idiot alw-." Suddenly Thalia Felt a sharp sting as she realized what happen Annabeth had just back handed her. Thalia then looked at her and yelled at her,

"What was that for?!" Thalia looked like she was having some tear's pouring out of her eyes as she responded to her,

"Don't you fucking care Percy's out in the forest with a damn Wendigo!" Thalia didn't show emotion as she responded

"I care why wouldn't, I care."

"Well you sure don't show it you act like a bitch to him even when he's just having some fun with you." Thalia looked like she was getting ready to hit her but all she said in a slightly less calmed voice,

"Listen here Simone He may be a pain in my ass he might be a jerk at time were I Just want to punch him. But you want to know what he's like my brother and no one will mess with him you might have known him for a couple of weeks but I've known him a lot longer and when I say he's going to be ok I MEAN IT. SO DON'T EVER THINK IM NEVER GOING TO CARE FOR Percy HE IS MY STEP-BROTHER NO HE IS MY FRIEND… No he's my Brother."

There was a moment of silence none of them notice that Percy was coming up, or that he heard what she said about him he felt touched that she even said that he wanted to give her a hug almost but he decided not to ruin the moment and said to them,

"Hay guy sorry I had to find something's took me a while to find it." He then gave a Wolf-like grin looking at the two, Thalia returned to her annoyed expression while Annabeth looked happy, Soon they took a look seeing what he had to get that was so important that he had to risk getting killed for it. Percy looked at them as he passed them his shirt saying

"Rip this in straight line's we don't need any of it uneven I'll tell you when where done got that?"

He then began to move the different wood's in a certain order holding them close together as he Moved his hand the two woman passed him the first piece of ripped clothing and he started to tie it over the set of stick nice and tight beginning with the center as they passed him more each second they started to know what he was making at least as far as they were concerned what it could be. Percy soon began to bent it ever so slightly just enough that it wouldn't break but it could be pulled as he took the last piece of his own clothing tying on to each end and staring to move them closer ever so gently. When he completed that he pulled it back letting go of it as it recoiled perfectly in place. Percy had a smile look at it. He then showed it to them as they looked to see that it was a bow combining the wood of other types like from that one area and Annabeth said

"What are we going to do with a bow Percy?" He looked at her as he said to the lovely woman

"We're going to use these agents the Wendigo." He smiled as he gave a toss over to Thalia who barley caught it, she looked at him wondering if he was going a little mad from the lack of sleep as he looked at her he must have known as he said to her,

"I'm not going mad this will work I promise we just need to make some arrow's." there He pointed Thalia and Annabeth over to the tree behind them and they got at least a couple of straight long stick's Percy held them in his head when suddenly they heard Beckenford's voice it was almost quiet as he was barely able to talk he said

"I might have something to help you guy's it's in my coat over there ahh." He then stopped talking and Percy moved over to where he was seeing what he was talking about and when he went through his pockets he found what looked like a couple of bottles of alcohol he opened it taking a whiff that said before closing it up.

"Hmm Whiskey." He looked over at him wondering why he would have this on him and hadn't even drunk a drop at it. He might have been able to feel a little bit calmer. There he looked in Beckenford's eyes they held sadness and regret in them, he could have asked but he could tell slightly it was a bit of a touch story but before he could leave he heard Beckenford say

"After Hazel my daughter went missing and the police said that she was most likely dead I went into a great depression and started to drink all my problems away soon I would be drunk all the time. I'm lucky that Scelena was there for me after I lost my marriage, She's the only thing that kept me from losing my job and sobering up."

Percy looked at him and knew he was a good person just a victim of horrible tragedy and he jousted hoped that he could be able to save Scelena and get Beckenford and the other out alive even if it meant loosening his own life to helping him.

Herme's looked over at the three saying "get ready were leaving in half hour." They gave him a nod as Percy started making the arrows as fast as he could not wanting to waste time he moved the end sharp and smoothed the body around making sure that it wouldn't cause a splinter which would be difficult to shoot, soon time passed and the half-hour was over and they had all their stuff ready they looked over at Beckenford who had Tink body close laying outside the tent but within his sight he looked nerves since he would be left alone with a dead body. Percy then reached into his pocket passing him one of his knives as he did Percy said to him,

"It might not be much but it should help you a bit."

Beckenford simply nodded at him not saying a word taking the knife in his hand holding it close to him as he watched them walk into the distant. Percy watched as they followed the guide looking as he went into the density of the wood's he looked to see he wasn't being bothered from the wood's like they were before he watched as they limb's seemed to move out of his way for him.

Percy had his sword upshifted as he was cutting the limbs as they seemed to have mixed feelings for him, and the other he simply waked then off as he broke some of the brush he had to be careful as he struck the branches felt strong as they weren't breaking as easily as they should have it was almost like they were trying to break the sword the best they could. He kept moving over faster as Annabeth held the burning torch in her hand Thalia holding the bow and one of the arrow's it didn't have the bottle of whiskey yet, they watched as they moved forward they could hear a slight growl like one of the wolves, Then the sound of a Annabeth crowing into the distant. He watched as they moved closer the trees began to die almost as they lost more and more leave's Suddenly Percy watched as Herme's stopped in his tracks and turned over to them and said slightly disturbed but also relax.

"This is as Far as I'm able to take you the cave is over the corner I will return to check on the one with the hurt leg."

There he started to almost vanish as a small silver fog consumed his whole body, Percy looked at him before he finally disappeared and said in a grunt.

"Thanks fallen bird thanks for all the help." It was a bit of sarcasm as they continued to follow where he told them where the cave had to have been a fog rolled over them but they were able to see through it thanks to the fire that Annabeth had on her they looked to see the cave coming into the distant, it was exactly like the one in his vision and he knew what was in there he just had to make sure he wouldn't get lose there he looked at them as he asked,

"You two sure you want to go in here?" they looked at him as Annabeth the first to speck said

"I'm with you all the way Babe."

She had a look of determination as she moved closer to him and soon Thalia who rolled her eyes also commented,

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily dork fish." He gave a chuckle as it was a while since she even called him that and soon they walked into the descent of the cave with only fire to light their way. Percy began to remember quickly that this place as actually a huge maze when they first moved into the area and found a fork in there way Percy couldn't tell which would be the right way to go but then as he looked at the wall he saw that pone of the side had a deep claw mark coming from the side and he pointed the way to them saying

"The creature is this way." He pointed into the direction as they started to walk Thalia then said

"Percy do you notice how this cave is shaped this isn't normal the walls are to handmade. " Percy heard this and also started to notice it as well he suddenly looked back at Thalia and said,

"You're right this isn't any normal cave it's too smooth I think it's a miner's cave." The continued walking being a bit more careful they didn't know what type of thing the people were mining for so they had to be careful as Percy started moving he then suddenly Tripped over landing on his Face he felt his face hit the dirt and raised his head to see what he had tripped over and saw the steal rail poking out of the ground it was corroded from time, There Percy stopped up pointing into the direction where they were heading to he was slowly remembering where he was going to know there as he looked seeing another pathway he notice more of the claw marks they looked more fresher then from before Annabeth was getting ready to walk in there Torch first when he started to smell a strange scent it was almost like rotten egg's he then thought to himself.

"Why would a room smell like rotten eggs?"

There suddenly it hit him and he moved over fast grabbing Annabeth from her arm pulling her into his strong chest as he looked in her eyes. Thalia looked at the two and she then asked,

"What was that for Percy that the way to the beast." Percy shook his head as he responded to her and said,

"I don't think so smell the air what do you smell that?" there she raised her noise in the air smelling and nudged her shoulder,

"It's just rotten eggs what the… it's Methain." She looked at Percy with the realization and took the torch out from Annabeth's hand and put it out just enough that they could be able to relight it if they needed to she then grabbed them and they started to walk back in the direction they looked and saw that is was somehow illuminated on the ceiling they looked as it wasn't something they had ever seen and Annabeth asked

"How is this possible their power here? No minor would risk a spark and cause and explosion if this is really methain."

Percy looked over to Thalia wondering if she had the answer but it looked like she didn't they moved closer down the way with nothing but the mysterious light guiding them for now they moved their remaining clothing over their mouth so they wouldn't inhale any of the dangerous gas. They moved deeper as they notice that this had to have been the oldest part of the cave as it had vine's starting to grow up the wall's Percy kept Annabeth close since she didn't have anything to protect her, He move the blade in front of them, ready to strike at any time they see anything move, soon they heard a powerful growl come down near them as they could tell they were getting close Percy soon began to hear a familiar voice screaming he realized that they were the screams of that kid he saw in his vision being ripped apart and he knew it was almost over by the way it was sounding and knew it was coming and he whispered in Thaliaes ear something and she gave a nod as she passed him the bow and arrow and Took Annabeth into a different direction Percy stood there watching as he pulled out one of the arrow's that had the alcohol and started to walk further into the direction of the faint scream.

He walked closer as he knew where he was now he was in the pure center of this area and as he pulled the bow back slightly holding the arrow steadily in his right hand with three finger he looked into the distant and moved into the entrance he saw the dead-like monster moving his head up in the air as it was smelling his it gave a smile as if he knew that Percy was his next meal when he was hungry again which God's only knows. Percy pulled the quiver back and soon as he saw it near the beast heart he shot it as fast as it would allow him.

As he lit an shot the arrow straight at the beast he felt he was close to hitting it, but as the flaming arrow was about to hit the creature it manage to move out of the way moving faster at Percy this wasn't good as he started to run as he pulled out another arrow that wasn't with whisky he shit it at the creature but the thing managed to grab it with his hand and snapped it like the twig it was Percy was getting more nervous as he had to keep running he looked seeing what was around him and he decided to try again he moved the bow and another arrow hitting it in a angle it Rica shaded around the areas it move up then down left right till it was at his back and hit the creature in the back of its leg but the Wendigo didn't seem to care about it But Percy gave a smirk as he said to himself,

"So you can't see it come you can't dodge it." Soon Percy pulled out the last of his arrow's with the alcohol and moved fast as he moved it into another direction he looked at it was about to hit him in the back he knew that he was going to get this beast. As it was about an inch from its back the Wendigo moved its hand back catching the thing and holing it before throwing it to the side. Percy couldn't believe it he thought he had him this time and the only thing that he could think about know that the thing was coming at him was one thing and that was…RUN! He moved as fast as his legs would let him as he looked to see the entrance with mBeckenforde and he was just praying that Plan be would work he moved threw it fast not even bothering to cover his mouth he moved out fast as he saw Thalia Closing the entrance with a cave and Percy moved fast helping her he moved over as she had a small string in her hand and then with a great thrust pulled it and then they heard a load and powerful explosion that almost threw them into the opposite direction Percy landed on Thalia for a second as they tried to catch their breath soon when they realized the position they were in instantly jumped off each other. They brushed off the degree of rock and dirt. They looked at each other and Percy said to his sister,

"You ok Thalia?" she simply responded

"I will be when that thing is dead." They them over seeing that the rock was completely destroyed from the explosion and they looked to see the other side was caved in with more rock and when they looked to see where the beast was all they saw was a corps burning as it shrieked in pure pain. It looked at Percy as it made a motion trying to reach at him but Percy kicked it aside as it laid on the ground dyeing as it turned into dust. Percy looked at it for a few more minute before they were getting ready to leave but he heard in whisper just barely able to hear it a old man's voice saying

"Thank you." He turned to see where it was but all he saw was the ashes of the Wendigo. There the two walk out of the cave and they looked to see that Annabeth was standing there with what looked to be a little girl and Scelena, she was holding her as the girl was crying in Annabeth's chest screaming she wanted her mommy, she looked like she was around five year's old and was there for a long time and he went up to her saying

"Hi there what's your name?" he spoke in a calm voice as he looked at her and she nodded with a sniffle

"I'm Hazel, Hazel Miller." As Percy heard this he gave a smile knowing that she would be just fine and said

"Well Hazel I think I know someone that it happy to see you just come with us he's going to be happy to see you." She simply nodded as she Held onto Annabeth even closer not willing to let her go and there the two started walking back to camp.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Alpha Spirit Wolf

They soon made it back to the camp, it felt a lot quicker than when they tried getting back down there Hazel moved around them with pure speed she was going on hyper drive, trying to enjoy all she could as Percy looked at her and said;

"Cool down how long were you in there kid." She stopped and looked at him with these big cute eyes and a smile as she looked at her fingers and brought out four fingers. As she then said,

"This many months. The scary thing tried to give me all this food like that witch did to thought children in the story." Percy looked at her and notice that she was slightly heavy for a someone her age and simply nodded and as they moved close to the camp and seeing that the fire was almost gone they moved closer to make sure that Beckenfor was safe they moved looking at him he was sitting there holding the knife close to him in a threatening position he looked like he was trying to defend himself he soon looked to see Kaila and with that he dropped the weapon and his eyes started to water up with as he began to cry he then said with great Joy.

"Hazel is that you? Is it really you?!" Right there Hazel started running straight to her with great speed as she moved over the fire not even looking as she jumped over the fire and moved straight on her as she did she was screaming so load that she could have woken the dead if she desired

"DADDDYYYY!" and moved onto him hitting the broken part of his leg he looked like he was in pain but refused to say anything as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled saying, "I've missed you so much pumpkin. But what happen why are you here?" she looked at him and said

"I'm sowrry but I got so mad when you didn't let me go over to Isabelle house that I decided to walk by myself then I started to hear this terrible growling like a monster and the next thing I knew I'm in a dirty cave being feed dead thing's I was so scared." She then moved into his chest crying loader, He started rubbed her back as he started to cry so much which she then notice and said

"Daddy why are you crying you never cry. Not even when grandpa died." He simply looked at her and said

"I'm crying because I'm happy I thought I lost you forever." He then pulled her closer kissing her forehead. Percy moved next to Annabeth and held her close as he watched the two having a father daughter moment and smiled knowing he was able to do something and then something hit him and he had to ask Annabeth.

"What happen to Scelena she never came out with you?" he had a feeling he knew what was she was going to say but wanted to make sure that it came from her mouth. Annabeth moved her head down looking sad and responded to him with a suddenly down voice,

"I was too late when I made it she was already gone the Wendigo didn't eat her he tortured her till she was nothing and she simply lost her will she looked like someone after a lion attack." Percy was almost right but he knew that even with this going on he still had to make sure that one more promise was kept and said to Beckenfor

"Where the guide at Beckenfor?" Beckenfor looked over at Percy saying,

"He said he needed to find some supplies he be back soon that was shortly a half hour ago." Percy was wondering where the man could be at and soon his answer was given to him as he heard the cracking of the bushes and saw that he was coming out he had what looked like a bag filled with herbs and plants. He dropped it down and said to them

"It's time to take you home. This ritual will be able to take most of you back to the world of man." As Thalia heard that she knew something was wrong and said

"What do you mean most of us?" he gave her a look of disappointed look and said

"In order for the ritual to be able to work I need one other person to help me keep the portal up but once one of us stop the portal will close I'm sorry but it's the only way." They had a shock look hearing that knowing that in order for the rest to escape one had to give up their right to leave it seemed unfair and soon they heard a voice come behind him saying

"I'll do it." They turned around and it was Beckenfor he manage to stand up trying to hide the pain that was surging through him and said,

"I'll Stay behind you guys go take Hazel that's all I ask make sure she gets to her mother just do that for me." Percy looked at him with a shocked look and said

"Why the heck would you want to stay I thought you wanted out?" Beckenfor looked at him and simply said

"I just have two it's my fault that everyone is even here I only thought of myself and suggested the land so it's my fault that where here, I disturbed the land so this might be my only way of redemption so do this." Percy looked at him and he then said trying to change the man's mind.

"No you have a family you've suffered enough we can figure out a way." Percy moved close to the man but right there he moved punching Percy as hard as he could looking at him saying

"I've never done anything good in my life the only thing that was good was making Hazel and look what happen she could have died so let me do this or I swear I will knock your ass out and have them take you out got it." Percy rubbed his head and knew that he wasn't going to be able to deny him his wish and simply nodded they looked over at Herme's who was getting a fire started and dropping the herbs in their each making a new sent he then moved next to Beckenfor and there he started to show him the moves for the ritual's and said out load into the air.

"We call on the spirits to let these four enter into the world of the land allow them to make it threw and free them from are world they hold into us the right under the clan of the crow free them from me as I and my fellow person make this ritual whole they are the innocent." There after a couple of second Beckenfor joined in and repeated the line they kept calling it out,

There they started making movement's Beckenfor was doing the best he could without moving his leg he felt the flow as he used his better leg making the twist they were almost in slinked nothing was don't my mistake as they did this a portal of some kind was coming ahead of them. Percy was getting ready to move when suddenly they were hearing a howl come from all around them it was strong it was powerful it was the wolves and it sounded like there was a lot of them and they were coming close they watched as they moved closer to them their teeth baring as they knew they were trying to leave Percy and the other's looked and Percy told Thalia this simply

"Get Hazel out of here threw the portal now!" she nodded as they ran out their Percy looked as Annabeth stayed there and he looked at her saying

"Get out of here Annabeth just do it I'll hold them back." She refused to listen to him as she moved next to him pulling out the blow dart gun for the first time he actually wonder where she had that thing. And she said to him

"I'm not leaving you behind Percy if you're going to stay here I'm staying with you." Percy was surprised and amazed that she was doing this and he then said to her

"Why I mean I'm nothing truly special just please go I don't want anything you happen to you." As he finished a wolf jumped at him and he punched it hard throwing it back a few feet it was down for a minute as it was getting burned from the silver ring. Annabeth then took a deep breath hitting one of the wolves knocking it out with the blowfish poison tip and then said,

"Because Percy your special I see it in you and I love you." As he heard that his heart was racing fast and smiled he then pulled out the sword that was acting different it was almost pulsing and he started slashing at a few wolves that was jumping at them it knocked them back and somehow they were turning back into there human form there body just up this scared the other wolves as they stared to run. As they left Percy pulled Annabeth into a kiss with pure passion they stayed that way for about a minute but some suddenly they were hearing a growl that interrupted them and they looked to see that there was two more wolves One of them was heading right at Beckenfor.

Biting him in his leg as that happen Beckenfor screamed in pain as he went down the portal was shutting down slowly and The two started to run right threw it as fast as they could they felt a huge rush of light strike into them as they moved back into the darkness they looked up and saw that they were in the darkness but this time they weren't trapped in a forest they were near the construction site,

they looked up into the sky seeing if they could recognize any of the constellations and there they notice that it was currently a full moon this was something that they were surprised about and there they moved over walking as the two were seeing if they could find Thalia and little Hazel was they hoped that they weren't lost and then started moving and soon they looked to see that the construction sight the building was almost completed how long were they in the spirit world that's what Percy was wondering. He looked over at Annabeth and soon they looked seeing Thalia there standing she was smiling slightly holding the little girl that looked like she was sleeping peacefully in her arm's then looked seeing the body of tink staying there as it looked almost like it was peaceful Percy smiled as he then said to them,

"It's over finally." Suddenly they heard a load growl come around them it was coming closer and this one was familiar it was the same Growl Percy had been listening to in his dream's. The beast it was coming behind them they looked to see what it was, they looked at first it looked like it was one of the wolves that they had seen in the spirit world but this one was different as it began to rise onto its hind corners as it started to rise almost like a man its legs extended as it look over at Percy he looked at its eyes they were a yellowish mber eyes but for a second it looked like they were human,

It gave a early growl as it moved closer to them it started to looked more like man then wolf the only thing that kept it from was its ears being on its head the silver fur that consumed around it's body, Percy then notice that there was something around the creature's neck it looked like a Nickolas the same kind that was around Billy's neck, Percy gave him a glaring look as he moved in his hand pulling some of the silver that he had collected looking at the beast and as he moved from the others with a slight smile said,

"Here little buddy I got something special for you." He then moved his fist fast and aiming it straight at the creature's chest the special metal moved quickly at The wolf as it hit him the creature looked at him as the metal looked like it wasn't even effected at all simply glaring at him with a look that must have meant.

"Did you just try and throw silver at me!" there the wolf growled at him and Percy could say the only thing that came to his mind and that was,

"Oh Shit." He then started to run knowing that he was in big trouble Thalia looked at him as he was being chased and said to him,

"Use the silver Percy Use the silver." Percy couldn't help but give her a cold stare as he moved passed her with the giant wolf looking at him and said

"No you don't think I didn't try that." Percy kept moving as he pulled out the sword again looking at the beast he was hoping that the weapon would do that trick that it did before, the creature was moving close to him as it was raising its paw up extending a set of sharp claws that gleamed in the light it started to move as it was ready to slash down on Percy but as it was about to happen Something manage to hit the creature with a heave object and Percy heard Thalia's Voice as she yelled out,

"HAY YOU STUPID MUTT COME HERE AND GET SOME." The beast looked back as Percy saw that Thalia was standing near the entrance of the constructed building holding rocks as she threw them at the wolf. The wolf gave her a menacing look as it was moved over to her as it began to bare it's sharp teeth, She had a nervous look as she knew started to run inside the building kicking it open Breaking it fast as she started running there Percy watched this and was looking angry as he looked and trying to think of how to stop it Annabeth then yelled out to him,

"It's trying to protect the land remember what Piper said it's trying to protect the land!" Percy heard that and suddenly the building started to make sense to him. He looked for something anything that could be able to destroy the building and there he looked and saw the Camaro. He had a dark smirk as he said out load

"Thalia you're so going to hate me for this." He moved over to the care breaking the window open as he got there the alarm going off he didn't care as he started to hot wire the engine, Soon after few second's the wire's began to spark up fast and he said to him self

"Yes" He moved in the seat as he started to floor the pedal and watched as the wheels moved in the back as he waited for the right second and moved it out of gear and started to floor the gas at great speed heading over to the gm. Building he closed his eyes slightly as he moved faster knowing what he was about to do was highly stupid and very dangerous;

he was going at least over eighty-eight mile per hour and switching it into fifth gear he watched as he moved near the entrance and was slamming straight in there he felt a great rush go threw him as the carc ould of the wall's breaking agents the car he looked as the he moved the car right through each of the arches that was holding it up going threw it easy and soon he looked to see Thalia in the of one of the rooms the wolf keeping her there this almost caused him his eyes to looked red as he saw the creature moving its claws back getting ready to strike.

Percy watched this as he made sure that the car was going as fast as he could and then jumped out of it tucking his legs and moved over looking at the beast as he jumped off the ground running at it but it was slightly too late as when he got there the creature moved its claws slashing Thalia right in her chest causing her to bleed harder Thalia screamed out in pain as it happen and Percy moved there as fast as his feet would let him and as he was a foot from it he jumped in the air kicking it right in its head the beast looked at him with pure hatred and started to growl Percy then said as he finally got the beast attention,

"Thalia get out of here now!" She nodded not even going to fight him on this as she ran out threw the car shaped hole and right there Percy looked at the wolf and said

"Well now wolf I can understand attacking me but when you attack my family that's when I get mad."

Percy then started moving his blade at the creature swinging it toward its chest as he had a good shot and the wolf tried to move at him fast but wasn't able too, it howled in pain as it was being affected by the weapon and there it swiped it out of his hand Percy was hearing the building collapse and he knew what he was going to do he moved his hand's into fist as he didn't have his weapon and started punching the creature in any place he was able to first aiming at its gut's,

hitting them as hard as it could but it didn't work it looked at him the debree falling around him the wolf moved its claws slashing at him but Percy quickly moved his hand in a circular motion moving it out of the way, he kept moving the his arm moving his face at its noise but the creature moved his hand over that and all he did was hit the creature wrist but soon it moved fast grabbing his hand's sinking its fangs in his flesh Percy screamed in pain as he kicked the creature knocking it into the wall Percy looked seeing the building was about to collapse on them both he was ready for death and was going to except it but he wasn't going to stop until he took the thing with him he moved fast grabbing the beast around its waist pulling it over a giant metal rebar fell down on them he moved it as he saw as more was landing on them He looked into the sky watching the full moon rise over him he was feeling more pain then he did in his entire life but he was also calming down as he knew that he was doing the right thing as he was about to pass out. He looked seeing the wolf there it was trying its best to getting the steel bars off itself but it was unable and it was howling in pain Percy gave a smile as he closed his eyes.

The last words he said before passing out was,

"Annabeth."

Annabeth watched as the building was collapsing down on its self as she looked at the entrance hopping that Percy was going to come out she watched as smoke came out seeing a figure was coming out and as it emerged she looked to see it was just Thalia she looked like she was about to cry and ran up to the black haired woman and said

"Percy is he coming tell me he is."

Thalia gave her a sad look as she shook her head and right there Annabeth brought Thalia in for a hug crying as hard as her tears came. Thalia simply let her do it not even trying to push her off, Thalia even wanted to cry but she knew that she couldn't and pulled out one of the phones. Thalia hit the speed dial and started to call S.U.P. After about an hour a giant vehicles were coming in most of the people that were standing there were in has make suits and black suits they looked over examining the area checking out random area's there Annabeth and Thalia were watching as a group of extremely giant mole like creatures were digging the building up from the ground trying to move all the thing out of the way they were sniffing in the ground as they watched Leo came close to them wearing a black over coat that was covering his body and face he then said to them

"Don't worries the Talpa species might be blind but they are great tracker they will get Percy out of there and we can see how much of him is still in place."

Thalia still didn't feel comfirible thinking of what might happen with Percy after a couple of second the giant mole's raised their head up and started to give a soft growl as they moved their head looking over at Leo and the two woman. Leo gave them a nod as the two female's started running right at the location the creature moved out of the way Thalia and Annabeth looked as Percy was laying under some gravel he was still out of it but he looked like he was still breathing his arm was still pinned down under a rebar they watched as he was moving but his whole arm was under it he opened his eyes barley and then said in a low voice,

"Well i must be alive because With Thalia here i can't be in Heaven and Annabeth here I can't be in Hell here." Annabeth gave her a smile as she laughed at the failed attempt at a Joke and Thalia rolled her eyes wanting to slug him a bit with the bad joke but figure he was in enough pain. He looked at them for a few seconds as he closed his eyes falling back unconscious Leo moved over picking the steel bar like it was nothing looking at them as they gave him an funny look he moved the bar over to the side and there Annabeth and Thalia looked over seeing that right next to Percy was a different figure he was pretty much butt naked lying face down Thalia was almost covering her eyes as they looked realized with the long hair, dark skin they didn't need to see his face to realize who that was it was Billy he was laying there as he made a grown he was mumbling as he tried to move but he wasn't able to, he was openly able to raise his head up saying

"I can't feel my legs I can't feel my legs."

They looked to see if they could find the charm was gone destroyed from the impact it looked like. Hours later as they sun hit Percy in the face he managed to wake up from being unconscious again this time he looked like he was finally able to stay up on his own he looked were the sun was it looked like it was close to dawn and he raised his head up looking to see that most of the building was gone he then looked to see that sitting next to him not even moving out of place was Annabeth she looked at him with a smile as she moved in giving him a hug, he Felt a slight pain again but it was a good type of pain as he felt almost numb and was proceeding to give her a hug but as he tried to wrap his arms around the blonde haired beaut he only managed to get one around her he looked almost wondering as he looked back at her getting ready to ask her what was going on but all she did was give him a sad look as she said

"There wasn't anything they could do to help you Percy they had to remove it from your shoulder I am sorry."

Percy then moved to see if what she said was right and there he looked to see that his arms wasn't there all he saw was the small metallic cylinder that was formed around the base of his shoulder he then said to her,

"What's this Rave?" but she didn't answer him as Leo and Hectastarted to walk in the small tent and there Hectasaid to them,

"Well that will be where him and Leo will be working on S.U.P newest project something as you kids would say' Steam punked' it." Percy looked at her till he realized what she said and Nodded at her She gave them a happy look well the best she could she only moved one side of her face in a smiling pose as well as keep her serious pose and said to the two

"Well good job on your three first missions not every day a S.U.P agent breaks into the spirit world and takes down two monsters in the amount of time but next time something like this happens." She them moved over to Percy and gave him a firm slap in the back of the head before continuing what she was saying,

"Call us we don't need to make some excuse why you're dead the whole drinking and driving thing is getting old." Percy rubbed his head and looked at her before giving a chuckle and replying to her,

"Who knows Boss." There she walked out of the tent leaving Leo behind. He looked at him and said

"You're journey is beginning but this isn't the only thing you're going to have to worry about there are thing much more dangerous than a simple spirit wolf." He walked out of the tent and Percy looked at Annabeth wondering what he could possibly meant, There He looked over at Annabeth and smiled knowing that they had finally done it and he could take a good Rest, Soon Thalia came in and with a sad look saying to him,

"Well Percy we only have one thing Left to do." Percy remember as he looked at his hand of the newly forming scare nodded he still had to tell Piper Family of her death,

He walked down to the reservation was warring a black suit and with some of S.U.P technology he looked about twenty years older with some Grey hair wearing a temporary prosthetic he walked up to the door looking at it he knocked on it as he waited for the answer and after a few second The door was answered by Billy he was not sitting in a wheelchair, after the incident Percy was told that they erased his memories and told him he was in a horrible accident were his spine was so snapped that he may never walk again he looked at him as he said

"Yes sir is there a problem?" Percy tried the best he could not sheading a tear as he told him about Belle showing her a picture and watching as the brother himself was started to cry holding his head as he heard about what happen too his sister well not the whole truth just that she was in a horrible accident that broke her neck, He let him cry out hard as his family came hearing the news it Just hurt Percy seeing them in pain and there he walked away back to the Demon, who was having a angry looking Thalia after she saw the condition her car was in knowing that it couldn't be repaired,

As he looked back around the place one last time he thought he saw two thing for a second one of them a native American man in traditional clothing the other a simple silver furred wolf that looked at him bowing in respect, he watched them for a second as a fog roamed over them and then they were gone, Annabeth was a little ahead as she was dropping Hazel off at her mother, What He heard from her the mother was so happy to know her daughter was so happy knowing that she had her daughter back which was good she needed to know that they helped her and kept her safe making sure they kept their promise to the man that helped them that what he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Come on Percy we don't have all day."

Percy looked at her and simply said,

"I'm coming Thalia and you better not screw up my car just because I might have only one arm but it doesn't give you a free control over my car got it!"

There he walked to the demon he fell asleep almost instantly going as he sat into the demon passenger side there as they were getting ready for home were they could probably get some peace and quiet and maybe even get some rest. Because even if they had finished this mission they were never truly going to be done with that you could believe it When Fred took the time, he would see his shadow from then on he could see the wolf on on side, and the other he would see a man. He would always wonder...

The End?


	13. Back feathers

Chapter 1

"I-I C-Can't do it anymore... The voices won't stop." A young man said around the age of seventeen, with pure brown hair green eyes with a small scar over his left eye that of a crescent moon, he had a look of distress over him he felt so broken down after a cruel eight months after moving into the current house he was living in a simple house on the side of country in the middle of nowhere right across the road of the place was a farm that was abandoned for what looked like many year's. He use to be a simple kid with a simple name by the word Frank, but they way it was going he might have but he didn't know what was true anymore, he stood their around the edge of the roof making the ultimate choice... Would he kill himself?

There was many things that was going through his mind as he wished he never went to that farm or the attic. Hell he wished he never moved into the town of morytown, because of it he was filled with darkness and distressed hearing these desires and then the sight of that thing! That horrible thing it was following him. It was a man he believed wearing a suit and had wings black Raven like wings almost like it was the angel of death... No it was no angel it was a monster a demon.

"What should I do? Dear god HELP ME!"

He moved his hand holding a mechanical pencil writing down the even't that had happened to him maybe as a warning for anyone that read it to be carefull or so he could understand the events also but he might never know, He stared at the fine paper for less then a moment before he placed it in a letter that was addressed for someone as he moved it fast to a spot that could land into the attic, Suddenly as he raised his head he looked and saw coming out of the small set of shadows that the roof provided he felt scared seeing it that horrible disgusting thing as it made him take a step back but just in time he remember he was on the edge, slowly he looked at the thinking.

The creature was a dark haired man taller then him at least close to six foot-five, his hair wasn't a normal black some people had it was a raven black that was somewhat greased up, his skin as pale as it could be almost like he was the angel of death, but Frank know that this thing was no angel it was a monster a demon as it had been whispering things in his ear that was horrible like the desire to kill his mother and sister.

His face was cover in deep scares that looked fresh over him and his opened smile was wolfish as they were filed to the point and his eyes were cold as ice looking down onto his soul slowly it was strange with the two different colors black as night and red as blood. Frank looked at it as he felt fear rise more as it started to speak in a voice that was so calm and virtuously that you wanted to do what it said,

"Nicholas are you leaving me?"

He looked at it more as he wonder what he could do as he said,

"No No im not leaving you im just out for some fresh air." he let out a weak smile trying to keep his cool as the beast said to him; But remember we need to finish those people want to hurt you and we need to get them before they get us! He added emphase on the us part as he moved closer licking its scared up lips not looking away. The creature looked at him more as if he wasn't right as then Frank felt his ming raise and he gained this urge this want as he soon moved his head at the creature as he felt the great courage roam over him as he soon said,

"No I wont hurt then you cant make me do it no matter what you say!" As he looked at the Annabeth like man it simple said,

"What are you saying Frank I though you were me friend?"

"Friend?,,,FRIEND YOU THINK I'M YOUR FUCKING FRIEND! AFTER WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH WHY WOULD I BE!"

He moved over at it with speed mustering it up around him as he moved his fist fast as he decided he wouldn't be this thing's pawn anymore or plaything, he moved his fist back some as he moved it slamming it deep in the thing's face... Or what he though because as soon as he moved aiming at it the creature disappeared This made him nerves as he had no idea where it was when suddenly he felt a tug on his long hair moving him back as he heard the words.

"It's too bad Frank I thought we were good friend but I think im done with you." Right then Frank felt himself become light almost like he was flying for that moment but it lasted for about a second as he soon felt gravity do it work he didn't Scream didn't feel fear as he knew this was what would happen he felt peace as he moved around watching the field and the sun setting, He smiled softly before he moved looking down. The last thing he looked right then was the ground the cold ground as he hit it feeling his last breath.

He relaxed some knowing that he was free and he wouldn't hurt anyone... Soon a man around the age of nineteen began to wake up looking over onto the dash-bored of a 71' dodge demon shining some even with the clouds blocking the area he looked over some as he realized it was close to midnight and he needed to get up fast in order to leave. Each of the placed seemed to looked the same, each one like they were mad by the same person at the exact same time. Soon the street lights began to turning on. They were present to turn on just s it went dark, began to as a man who was wearing nothing but pure black, appeared out of nowhere. As he moved down the street. The lights would go off one by one as he walked passed them.

He was glad that the light's slowly turning off one by one each time he passed them, he feared that if one person moved over right then at that late hour he would be caught he could tell from the way the homes were one look at him and they would surely call the police. It wasn't just what he was wearing that could have gotten him into trouble it was for one the thing he had in his hand a single barrel shot gun that was sawed down on each end as to hold it and withdraw faster so he didn't have a slow start if he was in trouble, He might need it as he looked at the place were he could barely see anything that was remotely different from one house to another. It almost reminded him of a story that you would read from Stephen King.

This place was different from what he was use ti. He also knew his Step-sister would love this place with her O.C.D, He was a tall man with a slight beard. He was calm even though he had the feeling, that any second he could get caught any second. He managed to keep his head down as he moved hopping that he wasn't far from where he needed to be. He would have taken his car but no he wasn't allowed to be caught or even seen. He was on a mission and he needed to hurry hopping that he could find the very place that he needed to be. I

t was a small building looking just like the others but had the feeling of abandonment on it, window's were boarded up. It seemed completely out of place in this place in this kind of area with all the nice houses with there freshly mowed yard and well trimmed shrubs. Percy moved up the small hill. the grass grown out of control almost knee high were you could trip over thing easy. He moved carefully so he didn't trip on some random rock hidden in the high weed's he slowly manage to move out of the weeds and he walked up the two steps and began to head right there at the door slowly he soon made a quick examination of what kind of lock seeing what he might need to crack it.

He was able to tell alot about a person from the lock and how cheep this thing was told him that the person who placed it on did a piss poor job and wasn't caring if the family was safe or not. The way the lock looked you could break in with a card from the angle and design. He soon headed over to his leather jacket as he began to pull out a small case were he soon began to open it, where you could see an a-ray of picks and twiser's, Percy grab two of the picks as he soon moved over to the lock after about a minute or two while he jiggle the handle some. He moved it around he heard a small clicking sound from the lock. He gave a soft; Yes! As he moved his hand turning the knob walking in he moved into the house as he took a look inside.

The place seemed larger from the inside then how it actually did on the outside. Then the inside it also had a look that showed it had been burnt down, by the look's of it the ceiling looked like it was going to collapse down any second, he moved his head some as the place felt ice cold which wasn't surprised since it was closer to winter then you figure it should have been,

"I'm going to kill Shaggy for this." he said to himself softly as it helped him calm his nerves sometimes. He slowly walked over to the stair case it seemed to be the only thing that was safe in this whole building with it being constructed with elm wood, you would have to had taken a sledgehammer to take the thing down. Percy slowly moved taking the first step onto the thing as he took in a deep breath keeping the conversation up as not to stop as he head up those creaking stairs,

"Don't worry nothing will happen we're going to make it, and 'maybe' make it back in one peice." He moved up the stairs taking each step one by one as he breathed some as he was getting colder by the second, each step he took he could hear a creek from under him each more creepier then the last one, he moved up it faster as he counted each step like he would when he went up as he was making it up the last one which he figured with his luck ended with thirteen. He managed to keep his cool for this long as he reached the top looking around the knew area. He slowly began to walk down the hall of the second floor as he moved passed a window unable to help himself he looked out of it to nothing but the darkness of night he wished he could have had the moon to guide him some as it made him more comfortable then most thing's.

He couldn't help but feel surprised that he was able to see out of it since the rest of the house was boarded up but this manage to be ignored, he looked out it for a couple of second's just wanting something that felt like Freedom. The darkness consumed around him it made him feel nerves as it was getting to him he hated it as he was now having more trouble seeing then what he had before as he soon moved into his upper coat pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses as he placed them on his face they soon started to glow greenish which he was glad they worked as he could see the place better and pretty much it was torn as the wall paper was peeling off it reminded him of one of those bad haunted fun houses that didn't give the person any form of excitement,

he headed closer into the hallway's checking the rooms out one by one till he was finally heading to the last one which had to be none the less the master bedroom. He wasn't able to see really anything going on especially with the night glasses well anything of the supernatural that was he manage to get closer to the room as he felt the air get colder around him.

Percy moved fast as he manage to grab out a flip phone turning it on without much of a thought but instead of making a call he quickly turned it over to the camera as he started to look threw the scream as he was beginning to see some white light scattered over the place it didn't seem much, but right then Percy saw something as a figure appeared slamming the door shut right in-front of him. Percy moved fast grabbing the gun in his hand as he ran into the room it was stuck for a moment something was holding it back as he soon moved kicking it in as he looked around into the room all that seemed to be there was a squatter's nest that was recently abandoned from the looks of it he could have left right then but he was seeing a slight glimmer near the mirror he walked over to it fast just to check it out...

Right then it showed a man standing there looking back he seemed to be around in his forty's with the way his hair was turning grey from the form his face was covered in soot and ash some as he stared right at Percy. This caused him to feel a'bit concerned but it didn't stop him right then as he moved grabbing the gun as he cocked it. Right then he saw the older man fly out of the mirror going at Percy he manage to move out of the way looking at him as it gave him a dark look. Percy took a moment as he moved the gun as he aimed perfectly as the spirit of the old man before as he pulled the trigger. Percy move taking his shot as it flew straight at the man he tried moving out of the way but it was too late as it was slammed away and vanished right then, Percy smirked some as he moved getting ready to cock the gun again as he moved some watching around as he headed over to the corner, He took a breath again as he was waiting knowing the spirit would come back and when It did the thing would be even more pissed off then it already was. Right then as he moved he came fast with a shock as the spirit moved saying,

"Come on boy you know you can do better than that!" As Percy moved trying to shoot the spirit the ghost moved attacking Percy as he punched him knocking over across the room the gun flew also but as Percy land he hit the wall before sliding on the ground it seemed wrong right then as he watched the spirit move over at him. Percy turned his head as he looked for were the gun was but it seemed to be no use as it was too far for him to get there, as he suddenly moved fast taking his jacket figure he might have a chance taking it on head.

Softly the sight of metal moved around showing it replacing his left arm as his arm was lost long ago and all that remained right then was this type of mechanic as the sound of gears roamed in the room as Percy looked over at the other being right then They looked at each other for a moment before the spirit roamed at him at blinding speed this spirit's Percy some but he moved fast dodging him right then as the ghost roamed turning it was blinding speed unknown right then before as Percy watched fast the old man moved its ash covered hands at Percy's left arm as it Grabbed him it suddenly jerked back like it burnt him Percy smirked some as his arm was made with a compounds of iron and steal and from he advice from Shaggy apparently these little bastered didn't like the stuff burnt them just from a small touch.

For a secession Percy was gaining more confidence maybe too much as he moved attacking the spirit using the iron prosthetic But like him the ghost moved to fast dodging the arm, before suddenly in a flash the ghost vanished into thin air, Percy felt fear he realized he got over confident with this thing it was just playing with him right then, but he also knew it wasn't gone no Percy knew the thing was going to come back at him but when. Right then he moved back grabbing the cell phone in from his pocket it wasn't much but he remember something from most of the thing he saw on televisions about how ghost's could be seen through simple electronically objects like a camera. It took a moment he was breathing heavy-er the sweat on his brow roamed over him as he tried to relax this was too much he was wondering:

Were is my back up what's taking you so long Thalia?! He watched closer through the screen of the camera all he could see was small patches of light moving around but they weren't anything really simple reflection of the life and if they were spirits they were too small to do damage. Percy watched more but suddenly the phone began to flicker, faster each second until the phone died, he knew right then that this wasn't good... Soon as the second moved the phone died, as all he could see was a black screen but for a second he thought he saw the face of the old man soon he moced back fast seeing it as the creature moved at him with great speed catching him again but before Percy could fight the time the thing grabbed ahold of his felt moving through him he felt as throught it was crushing his pine the pain was so bad horrible he could barely hold it off he wanted to scream, fight, anything! But noting worked, he moved his left hand grabbing the thing as he grabed the creature the old man smirked his arm was smoking but it wasn't letting go of the pain as it said to him,

"Don't worry you won't feel anything much longer." HIs eyes were growing darker right then like he was changing from his current form into something much, much more darker. They consisted of something Percy could almost imagine that of a demon, He watched the sadistic smile the man had he seemed to enjoy the pain Percy was in and kew it wouldn't stop. Percy felt his breath shortaning as he was going to pass out from the pain. Suddenly Percy looked at the spirit, his stomach was glowing brighter from the look it freaked out like it was in pain, and began to scream this seemed to give Percy a chance to get out of this as he moved ripping the thing hand away and Percy moved away looking at him and it soon said,

"The pain, THE PAIN MAKE IT STOP...STOP THIS NOW!" It's body started to engulf in flames consuming right there and Percy could only watch and said to him,

"Don't worry you wont feel anything much longer." As Percy watched it he couldn't help smiling at its suffering. There was no way of knowing how many people this thing had killed or murdered but the even stoped right there right then. As Percy watched it vanish from him he realised right then the creature had one last thing up it's sleve as it planed to take Percy with him...

The room somehow manage to catch on fire, slowly right then Percy began to run moving passed the flames hoping right then he felt the heat consumed around him, the air felt so much denser. It was feeling harder to breath he had to get out the only thing that kept him going more as he felt himself going down, he roamed fast down the stairs the flames were running house as it moved after him he kept looking and soon saw the front door it remained wide open. He jumped out of the front door his body rolling down feeling the cool air and ground as he rolled he soon looked at the houses, more at the window it seem's like they were starting to turn on they were smelling the smoke it was so bad he knew he had to get out there his whole body was covered in ash and it wasn't something that would look good for him, He headed out running. He was short on breath his lung's were feeling on fire it was a nightmare, but he had to run...

Quickly with the feeling like he had ran for twenty minutes maybe even longer, he started to feel himself slow down till he finaly moved one more step and stayed there he had to get his breath it was becoming to much...

Right then Percy could hear the sounds of the fire siren's. It was far away right then but the sound scared him remember his friend John when his home the thing that came after that was the police. He felt somewhat realize and then he began to walk slowly. He headed it over to the took him a moment as he walked but he made it and right there he moved into the car, and revved the Engine. It took him around a few minutes. about thirty at most but he got there looking right there he stopped and got out he looked up standing outside the gates of a graveyard.

he looked around for a moment thinking right then; There something about a graveyard that creeps me out.

Percy moved over opening the gate he walked up slowly climbing the hill moving around some watching the head stones. He head up seeing the names of the one who was lost to the hand of death with each motion the light of the moon seemed to be clear right then, he looked over more and began to feel a eary feeling he was watched. He felt another cold chill roam over him and with the fear of what could happen next. He moved fast shooting the gun again only to see nothing only the abysse of darkness,

"Hey Percy get your ass up here Quit screwing around!"

The voice came from only one person someone Percy knew and that was Thalia his sister not by Blood as if it mattered, but more of a bond in nature. He shook his head and started to walk up faster he felt like something was right then, What he didn't notice was a black shadow passing behind him almost that of a dog. Percy moved up right there as he came up with two images it seemed rather nice as he looked over at the two figures both female in nature, he looked at them deep in the form as he checked the first one, she was a tall girl with long blonde hair as she held a shovel in hand she looked wormed out right then as she moved down fast as she was moving some of the dirt he could always rely on the woman name is Annabeth. she was whipping the sweat off her brow, she was standing next to his sister Thalia she was moving there as if she was having trouble and right as she looked over she seeing him she couldn't help but Say,

"Percy come on get over here and help place the dirt on this thing." she moved tossing her shovel. He caught it fast as it landed perfectly in his hand as he moved over fast as he walk near the largest pile and began to dig in scoops as he filled the whole up. Right then the minimal he did was still filling it up he said right then as it took them a half hour at most, Percy whiped the fresh sweat and soon the three started to leave that graveyard. Percy looked at him for a moment as he looked at the two head stone, one of them with a female name as she stood by a man his name was 'Micheal Newman. he shall be missed.' Percy felt somewhat sad for the man right then as he started to give a small prayer for the soul that not more then a couple of hours ago tried to kill him. He soon began to head back down to the Demon were the other were right then,

Percy walked closer down the hill as they began to head off Annabeth was in the back sitting there as she watched the road ahead in the best angle she could even muster while Thalia was in the front seat stairing ahead right then looking impathion from the look of it. Percy watched for a moment and then began the car again he moved fast he headed off into the distance as it looked almost as if dawn would be closing in and they were needed to get out of there fast as he heard the sounds of sirens move into his direction. He could see the light of the police car it seemed like they might be he hit the gears fast changing shifts as he held nothing back it seemed to cause the other two to slam back holding on Thalia's screaming can be heard and right then they more Percy looked at his head mirror and soon it as he made a quick right turn near a corn field and soon entering in it fast as he does he shut the lights off, and looked over as the police car left passing by still moving in speed,

Percy then felt a hard hit at his arm as he looked seeing Thalia her face all red as she stared deep into his eyes. They motioned fast leaving as they went roaming down the country side it seemed like they were going on forever but it wasn't something that would stop them they made the long journey getting there and spending the last few days trying to figure out what was so messed up about the place,

They went down more as it didn't feel as long as it did before moving down the same route it felt better and relaxing as Percy looked at them both Thalia seemed to manage to get some sleep as she currled up in the from seat resting her head on the side as for Annabeth he moved the head mirror seeing her she slept like a angel something he would never lose the sight of looking no matter what and as he returned it he headed off for what would be a long long night and afternoon.

The dismal hours went faster as Percy watch more seeing the mountain's rise into the sky higher a personal sign that he was close to being home, he headed closer down the lines as his eyes felt somewhat heaver going down spending the last twelve hours none stop driving something he use to be use to and now it was leaving him right there it seemed messed up, He watched more as they made it down the nauigbor hood it didn't take long right then as he went over to the sets of apartment and slowly he checked over checking on the two females, they seemed to be still asleep as he moved some nudging Thalia but all he got in return was a slap on his head as she mumbled

"Five more minute mom." he laughs some at the comment and soon said in her ear,

"Thalia Tristan McClain is outside removing his shirt." this suddenly woke her up and looked around only to see noone as it would have been expected she turned her head over at the man she considered a brother as she looked like she was ready to punch him right in his face. Percy rolled his eyes right then knowing that would get her button. It didn't seem like much as Thalia moved out of the car heading off Percy was wondering some were she might have headed to as he knew he picked her up during that mission, He moved over checking on Annabeth looking at her and smiled as she opened her eyes for him and gave him a beautful smile,

"Morning already Percy I was having a good dream." She blushed some as Percy smiled responding to her,

Well were back at the apartment sleepy head." She smiled some as she got out of the back seat moving some arching her back some as it made a popping sound coming from her as she moved over to the trunk of the car as Percy opened it as she pulled a small bag she smiled as they moved up to the apartment as they looked around it had been about five month as they could remember as then after around four month they decided to get their own apartment Mainly so they could get Thalia out of their hair. He smiled as they moved up to the door that said '1

f' looked around as they looked into the nice looking rooms as they could the single couch and television they place was about five hundred dollars a month and it was worth it the place was pretty much new as they could tell soon they moved around relaxing as they dropped there stuff looking at the area. it was small and simple he couldn't help but look around it smiling he moved over to the couch Annabeth following him as they sat in the white love seat her moving next to him as they finally had a chance to relax as they looked knowing they could get a few hours of sleep as they still had some time off for another day they simply sat there staying closer relaxing.

**_Well this is a chapter idea for my next book tell what you think and review on it please_**


End file.
